Exodus
by ElegantCora
Summary: She had been born into poverty, yet she always believed herself equal to any other. She had been malnourished. Whatever happened next she knew she couldn't allow herself to be beat, because that would mean bowing to what fate told her, and accepting a life no better than a Tanner's daughter, but she knew she was the master of her own destiny— and this is how it happened…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. As you understand from the description. This story is about how Rowena came to be the witch we all love, or perhaps hate. I hope you enjoy, please review, and I hope you'll keep reading my chapters!**

 **Cheers!**

Bloody, dirt stained hands. No matter how long she scrubbed it never seemed to come off.

"It hurts, Mother."

"Hush, my little urchin, it will come off."

The girl winced at the sharp sting of the rough soap making contact with her broken skin. Green eyes watching her mother wash away as much of the grime as she could, before taking a rag; wrapping it around her dainty digits.

"We'll have to bind them again later on tonight, but for now it will hold."

She straightened her posture, staring down at her raggedy daughter. Curly red locks piled in a hapless mass, dangling down the sides of her bony shoulders. Filth plastered to every part of her bare skin.

Every day the woman wondered and worried what would become of her little Rowena. How helpless she felt to be unable to give her daughter a better life, a future that was not so bleak.

Green eyes at once narrowed, raising her own dirt stained hand; swatting the girl lightly on the back of the head in repercussion of the mistake.

"That is where carelessness will lead you, Rowena. All actions have consequences. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded, matching green eyes staring straight into her mother's.

"Good. Now, we best get supper ready. Your father will be arriving home soon…"

The fire blazed brightly in the hearth; a large burnt pot filled with rabbit meat, carrots, and potatoes bubbled in a fine broth over it.

Rowena stared down at the brew with visible drool streaking down her chin. The smell teasing her senses; the aroma wafting up her nostrils, and warming every cell in her body.

She inched closer and closer, eyes roving around the room for her mother to make an unexpected return, hands latched tightly around the wooden spoon situated in the stew.

"Just one taste. She won't notice."

Like a surgeon, Rowena strategically placed the spoon in the middle where the most meat was placed.

Slowly. Carefully…

The steam rose off the dark meat, blowing the smell directly into her face. She licked her lips, preparing for the juicy meat to give her taste buds something to truly savor.

{Smack!}

The familiar slap to the back of the head came so swiftly and suddenly, Rowena dropped the spoon, watching in stunned surprise as it clattered to the ground, the meat splattering to the wooden floor and tauntingly out of reach.

She could have cried at the sight, but the fear of a second slap from her mother stemmed the feeling.

"Rowena, you know better than that!"

Indeed she did, but that didn't stop Rowena from trying.

She slowly turned, eyes bright with innocence, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, don't you dare try to pull that trick on me. I will not be brought to my knees so easily with your little scheme of naivety."

"I was only seeing if the stew was hot enough for when father arrived." -Innocent eyelashes batted.-

"Of course you were." Was the mother's reply, leaning over to pick up the spoon and meat, holding the square morsel out to her daughter. "Let's not leave it to waste, then. If you wanted it so bad, have it."

Rowena's smile faltered, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the offer.

"Well?" A hint of a smile tugging at the mother's lips, a look of similar mischief gracing her countenance.

Rowena's expression had now completely shifted to disgust, as she reached for the meat, slowly popping it into her mouth; chewing the fatty meat for a brief second before swallowing it.

"Y-yummy."

"Oh, my little urchin," the mother chortled, giving a slight roll of her eyes, as she moved her attention over to the stew; wiping the spoon off with the end of her apron before placing it back into the pot.

"What, Mother?" Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she winced upon contact, green eyes averting down to both her poorly bandaged hands, which were coming undone.

Sensing her child's pain, the petite woman looked over her shoulder— abandoning the stew at once to deal with the issue at 'hand'.

"Let me see."

Rowena instantly obeyed, raising both her hands for her mother to get a closer look.

"Don't touch."

"I'm not going to touch…, just keep them raised like that. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Watching her mother exit the kitchen into the adjacent room, which was the only other room in the entire 'house', she strained her ears at the sound of her mother crashing around, a swear or two joining in with the chorus of noises her mother was making, giving Rowena something to chuckle at, her tittering came to a close, though as soon as the redhead resurfaced— carrying in both hands a bowl, a small red satchel and a tiny vial of clear liquid.

Placing the objects down upon the kitchen table, the mother went right to work— first pouring the liquid into the bowl, and then opening the red satchel to reveal small bones.

At first Rowena had been curious about what these objects were, but upon seeing the bones, her stomach had begun to do back flips. What was her mother doing?

"Come, urchin."

The girl didn't move, remaining as still as a statue.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph, Rowena, stop gawking and get over here. Do you want me to help you or not?"

"What is that?" Timid steps, eyes filled with both curiosity and fear.

"Magic, and we must be quick. If your father caught me doing this he'd fly into a mighty rage faster than a lightning strike."

"What do I need to do?"

A smile. A bright, pure smile graced the mother's lips, as she gently took her daughter's hands into her own, guiding them down into the concoction.

"Just stay perfectly still, for this will only take a second."

Deep inhale.

"Medicas adhibere manus."

Rowena couldn't help but jump as the brew started to bubble, but the liquid remained cool; a blinding light emitting around her hands.

"M-Mother?"

"Don't be afraid, urchin. You're not in any pain, are you?"

The question held no trace of concern. There was no need for her to be worried. The mother knew her magic had succeeded.

The girl shook her head, continuing to stare open mouthed at the bowl in silence.

"Fabulous, now let's have you try now."

Rowena snapped her head up at her mother's unexpected words, eyelashes fluttering faster than the wings on a dragonfly.

"Try? Try what?"

Green eyes held Rowena's as she moved the bowl away, motioning with her head in the direction of the fireplace.

"Magic, my silly gal. You were born a natural, after all. And for your first attempt, I want you to ignite the fire."

An indescribable rush of panic shot through Rowena's heart. Not at the prospect of magic, but performing it. She knew what costs and repercussions could occur, for her mother had told her numerous horror stories of grand witches attempting spells far greater than they could manage, (her mother always seemed to enjoy telling her such thrilling tales just before she was getting ready for bed.) Anyway, some spells if they backfired could leave the witch scarred for life, completely powerless, or worse case scenario: Dead.

Fresh sweat glistened on her forehead, as her mother pointed to the fire, eyes hard and scrutinizing. Rowena had no choice, but how was she to do it? She didn't know any of the words, let alone how magic even worked.

She didn't dare look over at her mother, too ashamed and afraid to see the look of disappointment and annoyance on her countenance. The word. What was the Latin word for fire?

How she was regretting not having paid more attention when her mother had started the fire earlier.

"Fireo?" -Voice quivered at the random word popping into her head, knees trembling and feeling as though they were about to buckle out from underneath her.- "Fyra?" -She squeaked, throat bone dry.-

"Ignis, Rowena." Came her mother's voice, which held no trace of harshness. "Say the word while gazing into the fire, can you feel the heat of its flames touching your skin? Do you feel as though you have stepped inside of it?"

"No, I mean I can from where I'm standing, but I—"

"No, urchin, you must focus. You have too much clutter going on inside your mind. If you constantly allow your own abilities to remain idle, because of the constant 'what ifs' going through your head, you will never achieve greatness."

"'Achieve greatness'?" She blinked, looking back at her mother.

"That's correct. Once you have abandoned such feelings as fear, it unlocks a door to a whole new world of possibilities."

"So, magic will give me such freedom?"

"Yes, my girl, now do as I say and focus. Train your mind. Look at the fire, and say the word. I believe in you."

An indescribable rush of confidence swept through Rowena at her mother's words.

'She believes in me!' Rowena thought, wanting nothing more than to run over and hug her. 'I mustn't let her down.'

There was no fear. No doubt. Just brimming self-assurance and alertness to the task at hand, as she faced down the fire, lips slightly turned up in a smile, muscles relaxed and loose.

This is what her mother must have meant by letting go of fear. About opening the door to a whole new world of possibilities. Even now, the girl felt free. This weak little half-pint, as many would call her, felt taller and mightier than ever.

'Feel the fire.' She chanted the words to herself, extending her arm out in the direction of the fire. 'Step inside the fire.'

She suddenly gasped, seeing only red, feeling the mountain of flames surrounding her, licking at her body. Her concentration shattering like glass, her fear the instrument of her own destruction.

How was she to do this? All she wanted was to run. To get away from the out of control flames. The heat wrapping around her neck and choking her like an invisible hand.

"Mot—"

She bit her tongue.

'No! Mother believes in me. I can't let her down!'

It was startling to hear how different her voice sounded. Like the roar of a mighty lion: Commanding and fearless, she liked it.

"IGNIS!"

The flames erupted around her, jutting higher and higher like a great mountain, but Rowena could feel herself growing as well.

Sweat dripping off her face. Thick, red locks plastered to her head, she didn't dare to wipe away the droplets, fearing she'd lose her concentration.

"IGNIS!" She bellowed again, the walls continuing to grow higher and higher, but she never let the doubt or fear creep into her heart; she had everything under control. She would tame the fire; master it!

"Oi! What the bloody hell is going on in here!?"

The spell was shattered by the deep male voice. Rowena was once again in the kitchen, and standing on the lip of the doorway— jaw clenched; brown eyes flooding with rage: was her father…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews will be appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena sat on a chair in the bedroom beside a window, cradling a one-eyed and poorly sewn blonde doll possessively to her chest, listening to the rising voices of her parents' from outside arguing over the obvious: Magic.

Her curiosity having gotten the better of her yet again, she pushed the window out a hair farther to hear the full conversation. Even though she couldn't see her parent's in the darkness she could clearly hear her mother's voice.

"I don't give a damn about the church, nor about their silly fear of witchcraft."

"Valerie they have sent out mercenaries to hunt down and kill all those suspected of performing the devil's art! The Men of Letters will stop at nothing to destroy all evil! What if one of them had seen ye?"

"Firstly, my magic is not 'evil', Roderick! What I did in there was not evil, but a remedy to heal our daughter. And what Rowena performed was nothing but simply start the fire. And if we had been spotted, I could have easily overpowered them."

"Shh! Jesus keep your voice down woman. Who knows what ears may be listening out in the dark."

-Deep sigh.-

"I had to use magic, because Rowena's hands were causing her pain. The poor thing has no protection against the elements. All our gloves are flimsy and moth eaten. Her hands were covered with blisters and bleeding. I will not stand around and watch my child in pain. Bullocks. If I could just somehow give her a chance at a better life. An option to leave all of this and give her something better." -Greens eyes met brown challengingly.- "That is why I'm allowing Rowena to perform magic. It will give her options and the freedom to reach her God given potential. She won't ever have to live a life I have led."

"Ye're unhappy living here with me?" Came the man's unexpected response, his voice filled with hurt.

"No!" Was the quick answer, immediately realizing her poor choice in words. "No, Roderick, that is not it at all. What I mean is every parent wants their children to do better than themselves. To aim higher and achieve greatness. That is exactly what I want for our little Rowena."

"Aye." The man replied, gently. "As do I."

Valerie smiled, standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on her husband's cheek, smirking at the feel of his whiskers tickling her skin.

"Oh, I do love you, you stubborn arse."

Laughing heartily at his wife's comment, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, smacking her bottom in the process as he leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, enjoying the fragrance of hay wafting off her body.

"Mm, shall we go for a little walk through the woods?" His eyes glinted impishly, placing gentle kisses down the side of her cheek; nipping gently at her ear lobe. "We could run naked with the wolves. Howling to the moon until our voices grow hoarse."

"As invigorating as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. I have other chores to do before I get to bed, and besides." -Her lips stretched farther into a warm smile at his affection, purring into his kisses.- "Aren't you hungry, and weary from work?"

"Ho-ho, a Macleod never succumbs to exhaustion. He continues to work and work until his spirit has left his body. As for supper, well, I have something else I'm itching to try." His husky voice growled playfully, purposefully distracting his wife with sweet words; guiding her away from the house.

"Ahh, yes, your daughter certainly has that family trait in spades…"

Rowena backed away from the window, beyond perplexed as to what her parent's were talking about.

"Run naked in the woods?" She giggled. "That sounds rather odd, yet strangely fun."

A long yawn escaped the redhead not a moment later, eyes growing heavy with sleep. She wanted to wait for her parent's to come back inside, but the seed of exhaustion had been planted.

She'd rest beside the fire like she always did. There was no heat ventilation in the house, and the only way to keep from freezing to death was cozying up next to the hearth. Usually her mother would bring her into the bedroom to snuggle with them, or she'd join Rowena if Roderick snores grew too loud.

Rowena, however, preferred the hard floor. The mattress was infested with fleas, and she'd find herself up half the night just scratching.

Coming to a halt beside the large pot, which was still plenty full with stew, bleary green eyes stared down at the mix with longing, her stomach growling in a desperate plea for some grub…, well, Rowena couldn't help but reach for the spoon.

She had a golden opportunity to take a bite, but what if her mother came walking through the door? Aware they had sounded as though they were headed away from the house, she hadn't a clue as to where they went, or when they would return.

'Just take a quick bite. She won't notice.'

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That's exactly what you thought last time, dummy," she said aloud to herself.

Keeping one eye on the door, Rowena thrust the spoon into her mouth, her eyes brightening as the combination of flavors kissed her tongue, warming her body from the inside out. Her mind went completely blank; she couldn't stop herself from consuming two, three, four…, ten bites.

After twenty large scoops, Rowena dropped the spoon back into the pot, a satisfied sigh escaping her as she licked her lips. Oh, if her mother had witnessed what she had done -smirk.- Let's just say she'd have gotten more than a slap to the back of the head.

"Mother's not here, though, and she'll never know." Rowena yawned, raising her hand to wipe her face; however, she stopped short, eyes fixed down at her perfectly healed digits. "Father said magic was evil…, but how could that be? And Mother, Mother isn't evil." -Lips dipped into a deep frown in her contemplation, milling over the conversation that had occurred between her parent's outside as she settled her tiny body beside the hearth, curling up into a ball.-

She had performed magic, too, so did that make her evil? No. What she had felt in that moment. Inside the fire. She felt strong. Powerful, and best of all, her mother believed in her. Valerie never used the word 'proud', but Rowena wouldn't begrudge her mother for that. It was enough, for the time being, to have succeeded in her first ever magical attempt.

Keeping her back to the fire, Rowena soaked in the warmth, muttering under her breath as she closed her eyes.

"Ignis…"

Fire. The flames were too high and beyond her control. She attempted to run, but every direction was blocked. It was agony. GUT-WRENCHING agony. The flames felt like thousands of needles stabbing into her all at once. She tried to wipe them away, but the pain only grew worse.

She needed help. She wanted to call out, but the flames, just as before, were like a dam that kept her words trapped deep in her throat.

'Mother!' Her thoughts screamed, her heart hammering wildly in her chest, every muscle in her body freezing. 'Mother, please, please help me.'

Her breaths had grown shallow. Eyes fluttering closed. No one would save her. She was alone. All. Al—

"Rowena." -Her mother's voice came to her like a cool autumn wind, dousing some of the flames.- "Rowena!"

Feeling a sharp kick to the her lower back, the girl let out a yelp, leaping up to her feet.

"Wh-what?"

"About time you got up. I will not tolerate such laziness! You have chores to do."

Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get the remaining sleep out, she shuffled across the kitchen, only to stub her toe on one of the legs of the table. Cursing aloud, Rowena hobbled as fast as she could out of the house. ("Don't say that vulgar word!" Valerie shouted, throwing a bowl in her daughter's direction.) Managing to get away before her mother could attempt to throw something else her way.

Letting out a yawn, Rowena headed straight for the pig pen, deciding to get the dirty business over with first…

The sun was now fully up in the afternoon sky; bearing down with relentless heat. All Rowena wanted to do was walk over into the shade of the trees and rest, but her chores were far from done. She knew perfectly well what kind of hell her mother would bring down upon her if all her duties were not completed, or done poorly.

She wiped away the sweat from her forehead, which was a fruitless endeavor since more would take its place seconds later. She sighed, gritting her teeth upon lifting a large metal bucket of slop for the pigs.

Oh, how she hated those beasts. How greedy they were, but they were worth their weight in gold making them all the more valuable.

"Yes, I'm here," Rowena said, hearing the pigs squealing at her. They could smell the food, and quite frankly anyone within a 10-mile radius could probably as well.

Very carefully Rowena lifted the bucket over the wooden pen, however, her arms trembled from the weight and she had no choice but to lower it back down. Breathing heavily, she tried again.

"Come on!" She growled, barely lifting it off the ground. It was no use. She was too exhausted. "Oh don't give me those looks you greedy grubbers." She added, noticing the look of indignation on the pigs' faces.

Once again she attempted to hoist the bucket over, the contents sloshing precariously in her direction: Not good!

"Rowena!" Her mother's hand flew out of nowhere, grabbing the bucket handle straight out of the girl's tiny hands. "For goodness sake! Can't you do anything?"

"It's not my fault the bucket is heavy!" Rowena shot back, watching her mother throw the slop into the pen.

"Enough, darlin', go inside and get yourself cleaned up. I'm going to the market, and I'm going to need an extra pair of hands to help me carry the supplies back."

Relief washed over Rowena in that instant. To get a short break from her chores…

"Yippy!"

Valerie raised a brow.

"Oh, I mean, I'll be back in a jiffy…"

{…}

The walk into the tiny village took them only thirty minutes, but no matter the time, it was always crowded. Between both sellers and buyers, the chaos that ensued was inevitable. People were always pushing, shoving, and bumping into one another. It was like watching a herd of cows being wrangled together and driven into a stockade.

Mother and daughter having to walk single file, as they milled through the crowded street, Rowena clutched at her mother's dress with both hands— not daring to let go and be bustled away.

"What exactly are we getting, Mother?" Rowena said, her voice sounding like a whisper in the loud mix of sounds around them. Valerie; however, had ears only for her daughter.

"Just some supplies for the pen, food and a few other things for the house."

"May we go to see the baker?"

Valerie glanced over her shoulder, noticing Rowena's puppy dog look as she met her mother's eye.

"Maybe. It depends on how much money we have left over…"

Maybe. She hated that word. It wasn't no, but it wasn't yes either. The word was more like a pause that said, 'I'll get back to that eventually.'

Rowena could almost guarantee she wouldn't be seeing the baker, or be granted her usual generous sample of his delicacies.

Further and further she was dragged through the village market, the crowd seeming to disperse and scatter away whenever they drew near.

"Wait, isn't that the…"

"Shh, don't speak of her. Don't even look at her, or she'll cast a spell on ye."

Rowena listened to the whispers instantly thinking back to her parent's conversation last night. She just couldn't understand why it was so feared. Why people looked on it as if it were a plaque on the earth.

Her dream, though the flames. Perhaps magic was dangerous in the sense if you had no control over it, but in her dream those flames were not ordinary. They seemed alive and…, evil?

More and more people scooted away while the whispers seemed to grow louder, catching the attention of the wrong crowd.

Valerie abruptly stopped, causing Rowena to slam right into her back. At any other given time she would have been smacked across the head, but her mother's focus was straight ahead at eight men who stood directly in front of them. Each wore sinister expressions on their bearded faces, wearing what appeared to be knightly attire, with a symbol of a unique hexagram designed on both shoulders…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena tried to catch a better look at them, but her mother scooted in front of her.

"Gentlemen?" Her voice was raw; harsh. Rowena knew almost immediately how dire the situation was if her mother was speaking in that kind of tone.

"Valerie Macleod. You are not welcome here. We have already given you two warnings, yet you persist to ignore us."

"I need to buy supplies for my family. Where else am I expected to go?"

"That is not our concern. We are here to keep the public safe from…," he seemed to struggle with the word. "/People/ like you."

Valerie snorted.

"'People like me'? You mean a hard working citizen who pays her taxes and tries to make a decent living?"

"No, I mean folks who consort with the devil's art! Magic!"

His words caused a calamity amongst the people who had now gathered to watch the spectacle. The entire area had fallen silent, no one dared speak, or even move for that matter, afraid Valerie would unleash an unknown destructive power on all of them.

Rowena who had been silently watching the crowd around them, drew up the courage to peek around her mother again. Green eyes widening at the sight of the men who looked like giants. Horrible creatures that held a hunger for destruction and malice in their icy eyes.

Just the pure hatred was enough to make Rowena want to run away, but another part of her wanted to stay and change the look of malice into fear. Just the way they spoke and looked at her mother set a fire blazing in her chest. The word ignis was just on the tip of her tongue. How she wanted to set these men aflame. To set EVERYONE in this backwash village on fire.

"Rowena."

She heard her mother's voice, yet the woman's lips never moved.

"If something is to happen here, I want you to run as fast as you can home. No matter what you hear, you must keep going."

Rowena hadn't any idea how to communicate back with her. Instead, she patted her mother's back. Valerie must have gotten the message, for she then stepped forward.

"I will be on my way shortly. All I need is one more thing, and I will leave as quietly as I arrived."

"Quietly?" The man laughed. "Does this look quiet to you? You've caused quite the scene."

Valerie knew she should have bit her tongue, but the arrogance and contempt that embodied the man made her stomach churn. She couldn't control her temper.

"I'm afraid you stopped /me/, my good man. You're the one who had to flex his muscles and arouse the rabble to watch you go on stage and put on a show."

A visible purple vein was protruding out of the man's thick neck; his men shifting on their feet impatiently, hands on the hilts of their swords; ready to strike at the woman on their leader's command.

The word; however, never came as he turned away, his blue eyes catching sight of Rowena, who kept her gaze fixed straight on him.

"Is that yours?"

Valerie bit her tongue this time, but a visible purple vein of her own was now protruding from her neck, her green eyes meeting the man challengingly, as if daring him to jab at her one more time. The man didn't appear fazed, though.

Strutting forward, gazing around at the crowd; his lip curled into a nasty smile.

"Take a good look at them, ladies and gentlemen. It is they who bring unrest and destruction to our land. They are the reason your crops wither; your livestock die. The church has not granted us the approval to lay down our authority and condemn beings like them, but you. You can. The church will listen to its people, and when that time comes. When we are given the right, I will see to it all the blemishes will be destroyed. From the oldest…," Blue eyes remained on Rowena. "To the youngest…"

"Vigilabo conbures."

The man instantly looked back at Valerie, his expression stupefied as though she had slapped him across the face; his men seeming to sense his insecurity all pulled their swords out.

"What did you just say bitch?!"

The crowd taking a noticeable step backwards, one man in particular remained where he stood. His arms crossed over his barrel chest, a flour covered apron wrapped around his protruding belly.

"That's enough, you lot!" His voice carried across the area. "Leave the woman in peace. She has done no wrong to you or anyone here!"

Shocked murmurs came from the crowd, but the most extraordinary occurrence was the fact all eight of the men did in fact begin to walk away. Swords sheathed, eyes downcast to the ground.

Rowena recognizing the man as baker, Ruben, the one who would give her sweets, felt the tension leave her body at the sight of him.

The crowd quickly dispersed once the men had left, but Valerie remained where she stood. Rowena looking away from the baker walked out from behind her mother, latching her hand around the other redhead's wrist, surprised to feel her shaking.

'Ma?' She thought to herself.

"Mrs. Macleod?"

Mother and daughter turned watching the baker walk up to them, his usual kindly smile spread across his face.

"I apologize for that. I hope you both are all right."

"Yes, thank you, we're fine." Valerie attempted at a smile, which only looked more like a pained grimace. "I've dealt with worse situations before, but thank you for what you did."

"Of course. It's not right what those men are doing. Going around and profiling individuals who act or look different. I swear, I'd start a revolt against them, but no one dares go against those British Men of Letters."

Rowena's jaw dropped finally realizing who the men were. The men her father spoke of. They were the ones killing and pillaging all known 'evil'.

"That is more than obvious, especially from the petrified looks of the citizens. They have no backbone. They fear the wrath of what those men could bring down upon them."

"Indeed." The baker nodded his head in agreement. "I'm on your side, though, Valerie. If you ever need any help, I will be more than happy to give you assistance."

Valerie only nodded, her eyes falling down to Rowena who was staring right up at her with innocent eyes.

"Well, I best be off, then. I hope you two ladies have a good rest of the day. Come by the shop anytime you please. I have plenty of new goodies I'm sure little Rowena here would most certainly love to try."

Valerie chuckled, placing her hand on the top of her girl's curly locks.

"I'm sure she would…"

The two walked out of the village in silence, Rowena remaining right by her mother's side, still holding onto her wrist.

"Rowena." Came her mother's uncharacteristically soft voice, as they approached the house. "I know your father disapproves of me teaching you magic, and I respect his wishes."

Rowena nodded, holding her breath.

"That being said, what happened today has given me a change of heart. I think it wise I teach you all there is to know. You need to be able to defend yourself from the Men of Letters, or anyone who intends to hurt you."

Rowena exhaled, a rush of excitement coursing through her veins like a wildfire.

"Really? You'll teach me?"

"I will, but be warned I won't go easy on you, do you understand?" Valerie's eyes were burning with a great intensity.

"I understand, Mother…, when will we begin?"

"Tonight."

It was crystal clear to Rowena her mother was taking no prisoners. Not only was it way past her bedtime, which made concentrating almost impossible; the cold weather was turning her into a living snow-girl. She spent more time yawning and shaking than she did actually attempting the spell, which in this case was astral projection.

"You need to take a piece of something that belongs to the person you intend to spy on /then/ clearly say the spell aloud." Valerie explained, her patience waning quickly. "You have a lock of your father's hair and all the ingredients inside the bowl, now just say the words."

"I—" Rowena let out a great yawn. "I don't know the words."

"You must know the words!" Valerie snarled, her voice rolling across the hills around them. "You must concentrate!"

"S-sorry, Mother." Rowena replied quickly. "Could you just tell me the words one more time?"

Deep sigh.

"I will /only/ say this once more. Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee."

Mouthing the words as her mother spoke, Rowena took a handful of red powder from a pouch her mother had brought along, letting out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, she then spoke the words and tossed the powder into the bowl.

Valerie leaning forward, she just rolled her eyes as a pitiful plume of smoke emitted from out of the bowl, along with a short spark before dying out.

"That won't do, Rowena. That just won't do at all. You're obviously not concentrating, or you just don't care enough."

"I do!" Rowena shot back desperately, staring down at the bowl with hot, frustrated tears in her eyes. "Let me try again!"

"Oh, I intend for you to, in fact, you're going to stay out here until you succeed."

"Wait. What?" Rowena said, watching as her mother started to head back in the direction of the house. "Mother! Mother you can't leave me out here alone!"

"I can, urchin, because the only way for you to learn is from experience. I cannot hold your hand through this. It is up to you to figure out if this is what you truly want. From here on out you are going to take control of your destiny. You are going to carve out your own path."

"But, Mother! Why are you acting so cruel?! How do you expect me to do something of this scale? It's not like I have been performing magic for years like you. I mean, I'm not like you." Rowena bellowed, rage filling every ounce of her being.

Valerie was not moved by her daughter's bawl, but had a faint smile on her lips, which infuriated the girl even more.

"Mother!"

"I expect a lot from you, because you have great potential. I know it's in you, darlin', and one day you'll become stronger than me. Stronger than any witch alive."

This caught Rowena off guard, rendering her speechless.

"The road to greatness is not an easy one. It will be bumpy with many twists and turns, and no small amount of pain that you will constantly face. Oh yes, you'll want to give up. Pack it all up, throw it into the ocean, and then jump in after it, but here's the thing, urchin, I know you won't do that. That stubbornness in you won't permit you to be weak." Valerie then turned her back on Rowena, beginning to walk away, adding over her shoulder. "And more importantly, you're my daughter. I shouldn't have to constantly tell you things such as, 'I believe in you', for you should already know that I do…"

Hours had passed since her mother's departure, and Rowena practiced the spell over and over again. Sadly, she had been unsuccessful on each attempt. She was growing impatient yet again, and the powder in the pouch was emptying fast. She estimated she had about three more tries before she'd be completely out.

Rubbing her eyes and lightly smacking her face to keep her exhaustion at bay, a cold wind had started to blow down from the high hills, causing her teeth to chatter and body to shake like a leaf.

Her fingertips had grown numb, which was hindering her from grabbing the powder, and her mind seemed to have gone completely blank.

It would only be a few more hours and the sun would be in the sky. In other words, Rowena had failed.

No. Failure was not an option. It was never an option.

"Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee!"

The great red smoke billowed up out of the bowl, and for the briefest moment, she felt the power take her over. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head; her soul seeming to be hoisted right out of her body.

She gasped, falling onto her back, mouth gaping open. Her mother, of course, explained what the sensation would feel like, but to actually experience it was a whole new ordeal.

"This is what she must have meant by learning through my own experiences," Rowena muttered under her breath, her limbs trembling as she raised herself back up into a sitting position. "Okay, one more time. One more should do it." She took in a sharp breath. _"Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee!"_

Rowena's head lifted up to the sky, eyes once again rolling into the back of her head, only this time her body remained stationary as she seemed to 'fly' through the air, zig-zagging over the hills at speeds faster than light.

In a matter of seconds, she could see the house and inside lay her father fast asleep on the straw mattress, but wait? Where was her mother? She left the bedroom and looked around the kitchen. Not there either.

Could she be outside still?

Again she zig-zagged past the hills coming back to her body, but just before the spell broke, Rowena spotted a figure standing, arms crossed with their back against one of the large boulders not too far from where her body was sitting.

She let out a great gasp, her head lowering back down, a bright smile etched across her face.

"She was watching over me the whole time…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! Also, this is a more depressing chapter.**

 **Cheers!**

The weeks passed quickly for Rowena. Each night she and her mother would go out as soon as Roderick was fast asleep to practice another spell. With two spells already under her belt, Rowena was feeling quite confident in herself.

Her mother would always have to give her a good smack to the head, and a severe scolding that being confident was perfectly acceptable, but cockiness made one dim and short-sighted. With that in mind, and also pain to the back of her head, Rowena 'confidently' attacked each spell with vigor.

"How was that, Mother?"

"Good, very good," Valerie said absentmindedly, eyes fixed up at the stars in the blanket of darkness.

"How long did it take you to learn this?"

She didn't respond, eyes still glued to the sky, specifically on a cluster of bright stars— brows knitting together in concentration. Something wasn't right.

"Mother?" Rowena said, examining a pile of small bones in a satchel. "Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" Valerie said, lowering her eyes back down to look at Rowena.

"Well, it's just. A while back I had a dream that I was surrounded by flames, and I couldn't escape them. No matter how hard I tried to control the fire it just grew more and more intense."

"And what happened after that?" Valerie asked, patiently.

"I-I heard your voice. You actually woke me."

"You heard me voice, eh?" Valerie chuckled.

Rowena nodded silently, expression filling with embarrassment.

"Come here, my little one, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Her embarrassment shifting to curiosity.

"Do you see the constellations, Rowena? Each represents something. Each is unique."

"Like our witchcraft?" Eyes brightened with interest.

"Yes," Valerie said, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Like the constellations we are all aligned. Every witch has his and her own story. We are all apart of a natural cycle that can never be erased. Our souls and the universe indestructible, although at times fire and water may prevail, the wind will always whisper our names. Through the plants, animals, and the air we breathe…"

"Mother?"

"Yes, lass."

"Why does everyone think witchcraft is evil?" Voice a light whisper, tiny body leaning into her mother's side.

"Mankind fear what they don't understand. What they cannot control. Your father for example fears it, because he is afraid to think something may happen to us. Even if he says cruel things about magical users like us, never forget he loves you with all his heart…, and so do I."

"I love you, Mother," Rowena yawned, eyes fluttering closed.

Patting Rowena's shoulder lightly, lips dipped down into a deep frown; her eyes once again fixed on the cluster of stars: The sisters. A bad omen.

Rowena was up bright and early the next morning to once again face down her nemesis: the pig slop. As usual the beasts were squealing as soon as Rowena appeared.

"Will you lot shut the hell up! I can't think straight with all that shrieking!"

"Don't let your mother catch you speaking like that."

Rowena jumped at the sound of her father's voice, her green eyes growing as wide as saucers as she turned to face him. Ever since she and her mother had been going out secretly, she tended to give her father a wide berth, and if she found herself in a situation like the one she was in right now, well, she tended to act a bit awkward.

"You won't tell her will you?"

Roderick smirked, placing his pointer finger up to his lips.

"My lips are sealed and your secret is safe with me."

Rowena giggled at him, watching as he walked away and strolled in the direction of the village.

{Oink, oink.}

"Ugh, yes I hear you." Rowena rolled her eyes, staring down the bucket with loathing. "I really need to get mother to teach me some kind of levitation spell."

"Rowena!"

Her head shot up at the sound of her mother's call, watching as Valerie appeared from out of the house, holding a paper bag in her hand.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Is your father still here?"

"No," Rowena said, pointing in the direction of the road. "He just left."

"Bullocks. That bloody man never waits. Always in a rush. Now I'm going to have to go down there and drop this off myself!"

"Are you going down to the village now? May I come?"

Valerie shook her head, storming past her.

"No. You will stay home and finish your chores. I'll return in an hour or less."

Letting out a moan of frustration, Rowena stared longingly after her mother until she could no longer see the woman's curly mane of hair flapping in the wind…

Thirty minutes. One hour. Two hours.

Rowena kept her eyes peeled for her mother, but she never showed. The sky above changing from bright blue to a deep gray, a light drizzle had started to drench the land quickly turning into a heavy downpour.

Seeking refuge inside, Rowena paced around the house for what felt like the hundredth time. Should she go down to the village? Or should she stay like her mother told her to? She continued to juggle both possible decisions, yet there she remained in the kitchen.

"Where are you?" She said, staring out from the doorway. "Could something have happened?"

Her breath seemed to catch in her chest at the prospect of those evil men attacking her mother. How? How could she figure out if she was all right?

The idea suddenly came to her out of the blue. Of course, it was so obvious! Magic.

Sprinting around the house and collecting all the ingredients, Rowena used a piece of her mother's dress as the final product.

"Wings of Titania, bear mine eyes aloft as I bid thee!"

She was off. Zooming through the trees, and then up towards the sky. Seconds past and she was already gazing upon the village, and there she saw her mother, along with four other women all tied to stakes with a pile of hay underneath their feet.

What was this?

'These five women have been accused of witchcraft! The church has released the order to dispose of all those who consort with the devil himself!'

Rowena recognized the voice as the blue-eyed man who so cruelly spoke to them, but that was not the most shocking aspect of what she was watching. No. It was when she saw other men approaching her mother and the other women with torches in their hands.

"NO!"

The spell was broken, and Rowena went sprinting out of the house in the direction of the village.

Rowena was drenched to the bone by the time she made it down to the village. Her bare legs and dress covered with mud and other questionable things, the hard rain slowly letting up, but the same could not be said for her panic.

A heavy amount of smoke was rising in the air, and the gathering crowd made getting through almost impossible. It was lucky for Rowena she was small and could slip in-between the bodies crushed together.

She almost made it to the front; however, the heart wrenching screams stopped her dead in her tracks. The crowd around her had begun to cheer, tossing out hateful jeers.

"BURN WITCHES BURN!"

The ferocity of their voices was enough to push Rowena to the ground, but she stood firm even though her legs had started to shake.

"Rowena!"

She turned, a flood of relief washing over her at the sight of the baker.

"Mr. Baker! What's happening? Do you know of my mother?"

The baker's face instantly fell at her question, his brown eyes filled with despair.

"Come, lass. You need to go home. This is no place for a child."

Rowena didn't move. Tiny fists clenched in defiant opposition.

"No! I'm not leaving until I find her!"

"Rowena." His voice dropped, as he knelt down to look her straight in the eye. "I'm afraid your mother cannot be with you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Voice low; fists unclenching.

Silently the man took one of Rowena's little hands into his own, leading her away from the chaotic crowd, the girl following without protest, for deep in her heart she knew exactly what he meant…

The baker had made sure she got home safely before going back down to the village to find her father. Rowena had taken a seat at the kitchen table and hadn't moved since. The sky outside dimming, wrapping around her in a shroud of darkness.

She played with the ends of her hair, humming a soft tune to herself to keep her thoughts occupied from the negativity attempting to invade her mind. Her mother was fine. Any minute now she'd walk through the kitchen door with her father and they'd all sit together to talk about what had happened.

She was now biting her nails, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as the darkness had now reached every corner of the room.

It was so quiet. There was no late night bird calls. No crickets chirping; even the pigs seemed to act docile.

Wait!

Yes, she could hear something. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps touching down on the muddy ground. She lowered her hand away from her mouth, eyes widening as the footsteps drew nearer.

The door squeaked open, and there eyes red and puffy stood her father, a trickle of blood visible on his chin and a bump on his forehead.

She stood up from her seat, but the man didn't appear to even notice her, limping his way across the kitchen and into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

…

"Ignis." She whispered, a small fire instantly burning in the hearth. She curled up beside it, holding onto her one-eyed doll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! I know the last chapter was a rough one, but I promise the next one is a bit brighter.**

 **Cheers!**

Weeks had passed since her mother's death, but the pain in her heart knew no end. How could it be someone was there one minute and the next thing: Gone. Poof. Forever out of existence as if she was never there in the first place. Nobody cared. No one seemed to notice her absence, except for she.

Her father had started to come home later every week, until he didn't bother to show up at all, and if he did, Rowena would find herself hiding out in the back woods, for his drunken outbursts would turn physical.

"Where the hell is my supper?!"

"We have no food, Da!" Rowena said, backing away from her father who was looming over her, the fire poker in his hand.

"LIAR!" He roared, striking down at Rowena's head, only to completely miss and hit the tabletop instead.

Taking her opportunity Rowena dashed across the kitchen, managing to slip through the door, just barely feeling her father's fingertips slide over the back of her dress. She didn't stop, though continuing to hear her father yelling and swearing after her.

Luckily he was so heavily intoxicated he couldn't even make two paces without having to grab onto the doorframe for support.

"RUN THEN, AND DON'T YE COME BACK! IF YOU DO, I'LL BURN YOU! BURN YOU LIKE, LIKE THEY DID YOUR MOTHER!"

Fresh tears slid down her face, but she didn't look back. Eyes trained straight ahead, allowing the dirt path to lead her away from the only place she ever called home.

The sky had changed from a robin's egg blue to a mixture of purple, orange, and red. She hadn't any idea how long she had been walking, but from the sound of her stomach growling, she knew it had to be close to supper, or at least she thought, it had been so long since she'd eaten a decent meal.

Stomach growling; throat dryer than the desert sand, Rowena desperately looked around the area for any streams. Hard as it was to think of her father in that moment, she recalled him telling her a person couldn't survive very long without water. Of course, she wasn't on the verge of death, but she needed to get the sand papery taste out of her mouth.

The path she followed had shifted slightly into a wide road, which was used frequently by traveling merchants, farmers, or nomads just passing through. Every person she came across didn't even appear to notice the tiny figure, and if they did, they'd give her a wide berth as if she had the plague. She couldn't imagine what she looked like to them, or what she smelt like. Of course, they were no better off than she, but it probably had to do with knowing she was Rowena Macleod, daughter of Valerie: the witch.

She kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting to cause any stirrups. Rowena was far too exhausted to run or fight if she had to. Walking was now becoming an effort. Each step heavy and sluggish. Darkness was only thirty minutes away, but Rowena continued to trudge along.

 _Do you see the constellations, Rowena? Each represents something. Each is unique._

 _Like our witchcraft?_

 _Yes. Like the constellations we are all aligned. Every witch has his and her own story. We are all apart of a natural cycle that can never be erased. Our souls and the universe indestructible, although at times fire and water may prevail, the wind will always whisper our names. Through the plants, animals, and the air we breathe…_

 _Mother?_

 _Hm?_

 _Why does Da think witchcraft is evil?_

 _I'm afraid your father, like all mankind, fear what they don't understand. What they cannot control. Never forget, though your father loves you with all his heart…, and so do I._

"Mother. Da."

"Shh, hush now, dearie…"

Rowena woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, only to have a hand rest against her shoulder to push her back down.

"Slow down, lass. You're safe. No need to give yourself a heart attack."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rowena asked, gazing around at what looked to be the back of a wagon, eyes falling onto the owner of the voice. She was a hunched over old woman who had wrinkles on her wrinkles. White hair that was one giant rats nest; her ear lobes sagged so low they nearly touched her shoulders, and she had a sharp pointed nose that looked like a beak of a parrot.

"My name is Granny Grimhilde, and you have the privilege of riding in Scotland's finest four-wheeled vehicle." The woman had then started to cackle madly, revealing only three teeth in her mouth. "I found you lying on the side of the road." She went on after her laughing spree ceased. "Thought you was dead, I did, and I would have rode right past you, but my friend, Busted here wouldn't budge. Apparently he knew you was still alive see, and forced me to get off my butt and get you off the road."

Rowena couldn't make heads nor tails of what this woman was talking about. Perhaps it was from the overwhelming fumes from the candles and other bizarre objects that were hanging off the wagon ceiling and placed haphazardly inside, which was causing her thoughts to grow foggy, Rowena shifted uncomfortably in what appeared to be a misshapen love chair as she asked the question.

"Pardon me, but whose 'Busted'?"

The woman let out another ear-splitting cackle, Rowena cringed at the sound.

Good lord why did she have to ask?!

"Why he's my mule, of course! BUSTED! Come say hello to our new friend, ugh, what's your name girly?"

Rowena blinked, stupefied.

"Ugh, Rowena."

"Yes, yes! Busted come and say hello."

Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps coming around the wagon, Rowena let out a sudden gasp at the sight of a brown mule wearing a white hat on the top of its head, its ears protruding out from two small holes Rowena suspected Granny Grimhilde had cut out for him.

"What's that you said?"

Rowena jumped, looking wide-eyed at the older woman.

"I-I didn't say anythin'."

"No, not you!" She waved a veiny, fat hand dismissively at her. "I was talking to Busted!"

'Talking?' Rowena thought, watching the woman indeed begin to have a full conversation with the beast.

"Take her along with us? I suppose we have no choice… Yes, yes I know! She'll have to help us, but I'm not exactly sure what she could do. Our performances are not usually a three man act."

The mule snorted, stomping its left hoof forcibly on the ground.

"No I know…" the woman then glanced over her shoulder, a noticeable glint of impishness forming in her large brown eyes; Rowena found herself shiver at the look. "Perhaps I can teach her…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! What do you think of Granny? Pretty batty, eh? Gotta love her, though!**

 **Cheers!**

"I see you are a natural. That is very rare in the witches' community, or so I've been told. I come from a land called, America."

Rowena was sitting on the end of the wagon, mimicking a ravenous coyote as she devoured the bowl of stew, half listening to her older counterpart.

"What about you, dearie? Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere," Rowena said, swallowing the remainder of the food, eyes filling with sorrow. "I don't belong anywhere."

"Oh, that cannot be true. Everyone belongs somewhere," Granny Grimhilde said, taking the empty bowl from Rowena. "I always believed that if you are in the heart of someone, then it is there you can call home."

"Is that true?" Rowena asked.

"Well, of course it is! I don't say nothin' unless it is true." She let out a cackle, walking away from the wagon and over to Busted, who was happily eating some grains. "It's like Busted and me, see. I'm in his heart, and he is in mine. Even if we don't have a roof over our heads, or a cozy place to sleep, we are home because we are together…"

The mule snorting, Granny Grimhilde swiftly turned, shaking a fat finger at him.

"I love you, too, but your flattery will not get you more grains. We've run out of money and won't acquire more until after out show this afternoon."

The mule wee-snawed,

"You naughty boy, I already told you she would help…"

"Ugh, Granny," Rowena spoke slowly, still unaccustomed to her behavior. "Why do you speak to him like he's a human? Don't you know he can't understand you?"

"Of course he can understand me!" She said, looking at the girl as if she were the crazy one. "And I understand him!"

Rowena opened her mouth to speak; no words came through, but instead a burst of laughter. It was not full of mockery, but good-heartedness, for she recalled occasionally talking to the pigs. Granny Grimhilde seeming to sense the girl's spirit rising had started to laugh as well.

"All right, girly. We have a show we need to be getting to, and a quick clean up is in order. I've already washed up and so has Busted, and we have both agreed you need a good washing."

Rowena felt her cheeks redden at the criticism, but she kept her mouth shut, allowing Granny Grimhilde to lead her towards a small stream flowing quietly beside their camp.

"Well, go ahead and jump in. Busted and me will be right over there, so when you're done just shout and I'll bring you your new outfit."

"Thank you, Granny," Rowena said, although she was a bit nervous at what this 'new outfit' may look like.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Busted! Who would have thought underneath all that mud and rags was a pretty little lady. What do you think of the dress, dearie?"

"It's perfect, Granny, truly." Rowena said, staring at her reflection from a mirror inside the wagon. Her hair flowing freely down her back in luscious curls, and the red dress she wore was a bit itchy; however, it fit her just right.

"Very nice. Very nice, indeed. Come. We best be on our way."

"Granny, what exactly do you expect me to do at this little show anyways?" Rowena asked, nearly falling out of the wagon as it abruptly lurched forward.

"Can you juggle?" Granny asked from where she sat on coach.

"Ugh, no." Rowena said, attempting to pick up a candle that had fallen over, only to drop it and watch it roll out.

"Perfect. Neither can I."

"Granny, you're so silly." Rowena said with a smile, deciding to take a seat and keep her hands to herself. "How far away is this place? How many people will be there? Is it big?"

"Rowena, do you like surprises?"

"Yes, who doesn't?"

"Good, because this will be a surprise."

Rowena was not too thrilled by Granny's reply for two reasons. Number one was the fact that she had a slight phobia about going into crowded places, and for good reason after what she had gone through in her village. Second, was having to perform in front of people, and she didn't have any special talents.

"Granny, please, will you tell me a little about this place? I promise I won't ask anymore questions throughout the remainder of the ride." She kept the innocence in her voice; green eyes overflowing with sweetness, like she always did to her mother.

A long pause.

"Oh, well, all right. We are going to a small village called, Macdougal. It's just up around the bend here. The village is not too small, but not too large either. Come, Rowena, sit up next to me. You're missing out on the sights, smells and sounds from inside there."

Granny Grimhilde stopping the carriage, Rowena quickly hopped out and climbed up to sit beside her, green eyes roving the forest that was quickly opening up into rolling hills, silently enjoying the feel of the cool morning air whipping through her hair, her favorite doll she named, Kevin, was as always firmly held in her grasp, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Granny.

"Where did you get that precious thing, child?"

"My mother gave it to me," Rowena whispered, clutching it tighter. "She said it would ward off any bad omens."

"And has it?" Granny asked, keeping her eyes straight on the path ahead.

Rowena shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know, I never heard the full story of how you came to be on the side of the road. Would you care to share? We are still a long ways from our destination, and more importantly, you look as if you need to get a few things off your chest."

She continued to furiously rub at her eyes, growing enraged at the moisture that was on the verge of flowing down her cheeks. She hated to cry, especially in front of other people.

"Take your time, dearie." Came Granny's soothing voice, caressing the girl's cheek with one of her pudgy fingers. "You don't need to share if you don't want to."

"No, I will." She said, taking in a shaky breath, her eyes already raw.

{…}

"… Oh dear, that is quite a tale."

The sky overhead was now a bright blue with the sun high in the sky. Rowena had been talking for a good hour about all the events that had unfolded in the village and afterwards. Granny sat in silence, listening to every word Rowena said.

"My father never told me exactly what happened, but I know. He wasn't the same afterwards. He would lock himself up in the bedroom, and then come out to go down to the village. He would return hours later smelling strongly of some kind of liquor." Green eyes narrowed, more tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. "I just want my mother back. Shouldn't those men be punished for what they have done?! For what they have taken from me? I hate them…"

"Life is very cruel, Rowena. Unfair; full of pain. That being said, there are also beautiful moments. Moments that are full of warmth and joy. Take for instance the moments you shared with your mother. Those men may have taken her from you, but they can never take away your memories, nor the love you hold in your heart for her."

"My heart aches. It feels like someone has ripped it right out of me." Rowena clutched at her chest. "Is that a normal feeling?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear, and what's worse is there is no cure for a broken heart, well, actually there is one thing."

"What?" Eyes widen as she stared longingly at the old woman. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Love, Rowena. Love."

"Love?" Rowena whispered, eyes adjusting back to the road ahead, a sinking sensation building in her chest at the sight of the village appearing from out of the cluster of hills.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! Yikes! The Men of Letters are back. What's going to happen now? And what about the dreaded show? Read on to find out.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena's anticipation of what would appear upon entering the village was completely wrong. As soon as Granny Grimhilde's wagon rolled up, children of all ages came sprinting out of nowhere. Their eyes were alight with happiness at the sight of her. They were patting Busted, and climbing onto the sides and even inside the wagon before Granny had even stopped it.

"Hello! Hello, my dears!" Came her creaky voice.

"Granny!" The children's voices morphed together into one loud chant, each pushing one another aside to reach her; taking her hand, or simply grabbing her by the dress. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed you all, too, and I think Busted has as well." She then turned to her mule. "Busted! Tell these children how much you've missed them."

The mule let out a loud and very convincing: 'Wheesnaw!' The children's laughter exploded like a cannon as they clapped and cheered.

"Granny! Granny! Who's that!" A black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes asked.

Granny turned, smiling at the sight of Rowena who was still seated looking very out of place and blushing at the other children.

"This, dearie, is my friend, Rowena. Rowena? Will you say hello to the children?"

"Hello," she said, quietly.

"Oh, she's very pretty." A girl with long blonde hair commented.

"Yes, indeed. Well, Rowena? What do you say to someone who has complimented you?" Granny said, winking over at the young redhead.

"Thank you."

"Is she going to be apart of your show?" A freckled boy asked.

"That she is, but first Busted would like to sing for you all a little song…"

Rowena had remained right beside Granny, who was giving the children and many adults a fine show. Granny would ask Busted things and the mule would prance around pretending to act like other animals such as a cat, or even a vicious tiger. Granny would then perform solo acts, which captured Rowena's interest far more than the other children's.

She would be able to conjure things from out of thin air. For example, a little boy asked her for a giant cupcake, and no more than a second later did one appear in Granny's hand. Rowena had never experienced magic like that before. From what her mother had taught her, you had to use magical powders, bones, and such; more importantly she had to use words in order to perform a spell. Granny didn't need to say anything, nor use any magical items.

It made her wonder if there was more than one type of magic in the world, or maybe not in this world, but the world that Granny had come from: America.

The sound of applause broke Rowena out of her train of thought, and to her surprise, she found that all eyes were now on her. At first she wanted to run and hide in the back of the wagon; she would have, too, but Granny had appeared beside her, seeming to sense her growing panic— resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Our Rowena here is a tad bit shy. How about a round of applause to make her feel comfortable?"

The crowd clapping and cheering for her, Granny then lowered her head; whispering in Rowena's ear.

"I want you to set me on fire."

"What?!" Rowena's voice was almost as loud as the crowd.

Granny then cackled, patting her cheek.

"Just do as I say, trust me."

Her body trembling worse than when she had first arrived in the village, she continued to stare at the old woman, who was giving her a crazed smile; the crowd's cheers growing fainter until all was silent.

Licking her dry lips, Rowena faced Granny hoping the worry she felt was not visible in the eyes of the crowd, arm outstretched; voice barely audible.

"I-ignis."

The flames engulfed the old woman in an instant. The crowd gasping in sheer panic; the children crying out hysterically. Rowena stumbled back, stunned to see Granny had not moved, nor did she let out a single cry.

…

The flames then vanished, leaving Granny unscathed.

The crowd looked on with exasperated expressions, the cries of children stifling at the sight of the old woman unhurt.

"Ta-da!"

The crowd erupted into another round of applause, Granny giving them a huge bow, winking over at Rowena who held a wide smile on her face. Nothing could have ruined that moment, if it hadn't been for four figures standing nearby watching with devilish malice in their eyes. All wearing the Men of Letters symbols on their cloaks.

"Is that her? The old woman?"

"Our orders are to take her back to the church."

"What about the child? She possesses magic as well."

"The church has declared all who possess magic must be destroyed. The child will burn alongside the old crone. Come, boys. We'll take them at nightfall…"

{…}

The show had gone on for another hour or so before Granny decided to pack it in. The sky overhead was now a deep shade of blue, red and purple, the first signs that evening was quickly descending upon them.

"Here, Rowena. Place the money in the bag of the wagon. Once we get to our campsite we'll count our loot up."

"Okay."

Granny could only chuckle as the girl half skipped over to the back of the wagon. A pleasing sight for her old eyes to see instead of the girl's usual lackluster gait.

"I think she's going to be okay, eh? What do you think, Busted?" She whispered into one of his large ears.

The mule nodded his head up and down, dark eyes trained on his mistress.

"Well, we best be off, then. Come, my old friend. I think we'll camp out somewhere open. Rowena mentioned she liked the stars. Yes, we can point out the constellations."

Humming a gentle tune, as she climbed up into the coach; jabbing Rowena gently on the forehead once the girl had returned.

"Where to next, Granny?"

"Patience, my little rascal. Patience."

"Oh, come on! Tell me, pleeaassee!" -Big puppy dog eyes.-

"You impatient little tyke. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I promise you the surprise will be wonderful." She then let out a mad laugh, clicking her tongue to get Busted to move.

"Meanie!" Rowena giggled, sticking out her tongue.

They rode in silence after that. Rowena finding herself to be far more exhausted than she anticipated had fallen asleep within five minutes of their departure from the village. Her body leaned right against Granny, the old woman wrapping one arm around the girl to ensure she wouldn't fall off in case they hit a bump.

The sky was now slowly being consumed by darkness; the first stars glimmering in the vast expanse overhead.

"Miss Sleepy-head, time to wake up."

Rowena didn't stir.

"Oh, for goodness sake." She huffed. "Busted what are we going to do about this?"

The mule swished his tail.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's dreaming about?" The old woman's eyes glinting with mischief, she then placed two fingers to the girl's forehead.

"Oh, dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"

She lowered her fingers, stepping off the wagon. For a few moments the old woman gazed around at the open landscape. There were no trees, just a few large boulders and a wide stream. The breeze was pleasant on her face bringing it with it the smell of freshly cut grass.

Silently she untied Busted allowing him to roam freely; he walked right up to the sleeping girl; gently nipping at her arm and nudging her with his snout.

Rowena let out a light sigh, eye lashes fluttering open and blinking a couple of times to take in the new surroundings.

"What's going on?" She then giggled, placing her hand timidly on his snout. "Granny?"

"We were just about ready to set up camp. I told Busted to leave you be, but he insisted that you be awake to see the stars. He told me you liked the stars."

Rowena yawned, stretching herself out as she climbed down off the wagon.

"Granny, I'm the one who told you that not Busted."

"Was it?" She scratched her head, a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, poo. Forgive this old bird. Her mind isn't what it used to be."

"I forgive you." Rowena smiled.

The two worked diligently to get the camp together. They had made good time, too, for the sky was now completely consumed by the darkness. The only source of light coming from a small fire Rowena had conjured up for them, (Granny had collected the firewood), the two now sat together with Busted not too far away. Rowena watched Granny eating what she could only guess at, (a rabbit, or quite possibly a rat on a stick.) Nevertheless, it was food, and she was raised not to waste anything.

With a full belly, Rowena laid back on the grass attention fixed straight up at the night sky.

"You know, dearie, you had Busted quite worried."

"What?" Rowena raised herself up to look over at Granny confused. "What do you mean? When? During the act? Say, how did you manage to douse the fire?"

"Goodness child, how do you manage to ask so many questions in one entire breath?"

"Granny," Rowena sighed.

"Right, all right. How about this, eh? I'll answer your question(s) if you answer mine, fair?"

"Okay." Rowena nodded.

"First, I will tell you how I managed to douse the flames…, you never actually set me on fire. It was an illusion."

"Huh?" Rowena said, jaw dropping. She hadn't expected that remark.

"Yes. It was a trick of the eye. Everyone thought they were seeing flames, but obviously there hadn't been any there to begin with." Granny said, munching crudely on her meat.

"I said the word? How could it not have worked?" Rowena insisted.

"You sound rather disappointed you didn't actually set me on fire."

"I'm not! I mean, I would never…" Rowena fell silent, her attention once again focusing up at the sky. She knew there had to be more than what Granny was telling her, but she was far too exhausted to press the old woman further.

"All right, child, now it's your turn. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." She laid back down on the ground, finding it extremely hard to look at Granny.

"I don't think so, dearie. We made a deal; you will stick by it. Now tell me," Granny said, sternly.

Rowena covered her face with her left arm wishing she had never agreed.

"You were dreaming about your mother. Then the flames appeared, but there was something else. Something far more demonic." Granny said.

Rowena didn't respond; however, she could feel her face flushing. How? How could Granny have guessed that?

"In your dream you saw your mother, but it wasn't exactly her, was it? No. She had changed."

"It was her, but then again, it wasn't." Rowena gnawed at her bottom lip. "I knew it was her, but her physical physique had changed…, Granny? Is it possible for someone to come back to life?"

Granny sat in silence for a moment, considering the girl's question.

"Yes."

Rowena jumped right back up into a sitting position.

"Truly? How?!" Eyes widening with anticipation.

"Well, it's yes and no, actually. Some souls move on, but others remain. They go to a place called the Underworld. This is a realm that souls with unfinished business stay, but there is a way for them to leave. You see, those who are meant to go to heaven are given the choice to work under God and serve as Angels. Those who are meant to go to hell are given the choice to work under the King of Hell and serve as his Demons. They must do this for a good many years, but once they have completed the task they are allowed back onto earth as mortals once again."

Rowena was barely listening to half of what Granny was saying. All she cared about was the fact her mother could possibly be in a different realm alive. The possibility that she could see her again. That in an otherworldly way she could somehow get her mother back.

"I'm going to save her. Granny, how exactly do we get to this other realm?"

"How? Oh, child. I didn't tell you this to give you flights of fancy. You cannot get to the Underworld unless, well, obviously you die."

Rowena's face dropped somewhat, but her eyes held a fierce determination.

"I'll find a way. My dreams mean something…, it's almost like she is trying to contact me."

The old woman shook her head with a sigh, rising from the campfire; walking over to the wagon to grab her money box.

Rowena watched the old woman, her temper flaring at how she completely bypassed her statement.

"Don't glare at me like that…, Miss grumpy-pants." She sniggered, sitting back down and roving through the coins. "Oh-oh! What is this?" Granny fell silent for a moment, pulling out what Rowena thought was to be a button.

"Someone paid you with a button? Cheapskates."

"No, no, no, my dear. Do you know what this is?" Granny held the objet out towards Rowena, who scooted closer to get a better look. "This is a silver dollar."

Rowena still didn't seem to understand what all the hubbub was about.

"They're all silver coins! There's enough here to give me a safe passage back to America!" Granny cackled, jumping back up to her feet with surprising agility. "Oh happy days!"

Rowena couldn't help but begin to smile. Granny's enthusiasm was contagious, and soon Rowena was bursting out into a fit of laughter, all about her troubles forgotten, as she watched the old woman dance around the fire with glee.

That; however, was short lived upon a male voice saying:

"Pardon us, I hope we're not intruding…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

Grimhilde's body was overcome with a swift chill. The fire she stood right beside no longer felt warm to her skin. Even Busted was acting fidgety as the men stepped into the firelight. Their eyes seeming to glow with a wolfish malice.

"'Intruding'?" Grimhilde said coyly. "Oh, no, no. I don't believe I'm intruding, nor imposing myself upon anyone or thing. This is uninhabited land, see. And like yourselves my family and I are welcome to travel and rest here if we like."

'Family'? Rowena thought to herself, watching in awe and pride as the old woman stood up against the three men.

All the men had begun to laugh, which sounded more like a hyena's cackle. Rowena cringed at the sound, watching two of the men closely, as they moved around the campfire to investigate Grimhilde's carriage while the bigger of the three men remained where he stood, his finger tips twitching incessantly on the hilt of his sword; his bristly face twisted in a sadistic smirk.

"That was quite the grand finale you put on for those children today. I must say it was indeed a poor decision on your part to throw in the magic at the end. You see, many of the villagers' found it quite disturbing that a witch was among them. They think you have left some kind of curse on them."

'Grand finale'? Rowena pondered, turning her head slightly at the sound of the two other men crashing around in the carriage, occasionally hearing glass shattering, and their laughter fill the air again.

"Is that so?" -Grimhilde seemed to be losing her patience, her fingers twitching just as the knight's, the flames of the fire growing considerably higher.- "Strange how they never seemed to act so paranoid before the arrival of the Men of Letters. I was always welcome. Even though there were indeed said rumors that I performed some witchcraft, I was never shunned nor treated differently."

"Perhaps it was because they were afraid of you. They had no weapons to use against you, but now that we have arrived, it would seem they have finally found their backbone," the man chuckled nastily. "If you were to go back there they'd tear you and your little friend to bits."

"Ouch!"

All heads turned at the sound of one of the knights crying out in pain, followed by the sound of Busted 'wheesnawing'.

"God damn beast bit me!"

"Jesus man is that all?" the bristly face man said, eyes darkening as the mule came trotting forward, stopping right beside Grimhilde, his big black eyes locking onto the man. "What the hell is that thing staring at?" The knight swiftly unsheathed his sword, holding it out directly towards the mule.

"Don't you dare threaten him!"

The flames from the fire leapt up like a wall around them, keeping the knight at bay who was cursing and swinging his sword futilely at the flames.

"Rowena, you must take Busted and ride away from here. You have not the power to stop them, nor do I have the strength to maintain my powers for very much longer. I used too much of it at the show I'm afraid."

"No, Granny, I won't leave you. We can combine our magic, and—"

"No, lass—" A harsh wheezing cough erupted out of the old woman, and the flames had leapt down considerably, making the knight's head visible once again.

"I'm going to kill you witch!" He snarled, jumping backwards as a flame whipped at him like a giant serpent.

"Granny…"

"Go. Now!" Granny then did the unexpected. She snatched Rowena up by the scruff of her dress and placed her on the back of the mule. "Hold on to his mane and don't let go! Busted! You know where to go. The cottage is not too far now. Take care of our little one until I return to you!" With a swift slap to his rump, the mule let out a mournful noise before galloping away.

Rowena had tried to look back, but nearly fell right off the animal's back in the process. Wrapping her thin arms tightly around Busted's thick neck; burying her face into his mane, she then closed her eyes as the darkness of the night descended down on the two. Busted had not slowed his pace, and kept running and running never once faltering. How did he know where to go? Was Rowena's only guess; all she could think about was Granny's fate.

"She'll be all right, Busted," Rowena said, patting him comfortingly. "She promised to meet us and Granny would never go back on her word…"

{…}

A gentle breeze rolled across the high hills; bringing with it a light morning drizzle. Shivering and shaking herself awake, Rowena's hand shot to the back of her stiff neck; a loud groan escaping her as she straightened her posture. Busted letting out a low snort, as if to say, 'about time you woke up', Rowena merely rolled her eyes, letting out a yawn as she took in the new surroundings.

"Where have you taken us?" Rowena said, rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes. "Have you led us astray you great behemoth?"

Apparently the mule was ignoring her, continuing to clomp along while Rowena tried to get her bearings straight. There was no sign of the men nor Granny for that matter. She had never felt so small. Everywhere she looked the trees seemed to tower and continue to grow.

She would have given anything to be back inside the safety of Granny's wagon. To be in the shelter of her old home; beside a fire embraced by her mother's gentle words. That time had come and gone. And it would seem her time with Granny had as well.

Tears stung in her eyes at the thought of losing Granny, and then came the rage. Once again she couldn't protect those she loved. Because she was so…

"Weak." The word actually stung her throat, leaving a vile taste on her lips and tongue.

She had to get stronger. She would get stronger, but how? Where would she go?

Busted came to a swift halt, causing Rowena to instantly become alert. Both her anger and sadness she had felt previously were now replaced by fear. The ground only a few inches in front of them had started to erode. Cracking and beginning to open. The crack was a fissure stretching out just enough for a person to slip through, and indeed did a person crawl from out of it.

"Granny?" Rowena gasped, leaping off Busted and flinging herself at the dirty old woman.

"My God, I hate having to resort to that damn spell," she said, smiling down at Rowena who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's this? What's this? Those tears ain't because you're upset I've returned, are they?"

Rowena couldn't reply too choked up was she by her emotions of relief.

"All right, Rowena. There, there. Granny's here. There, there… Look, see." Granny wiped the remaining tears away, pointing over to a small cabin Rowena hadn't noticed before. "That is my home. We've made it, and it is here that I will teach you all there is to know about magic. Just as I had taught my daughter…"

"You had a daughter, Granny?" Rowena said.

"Yes, I'll have you know I was quite the catch in my youth, which reminds me!" She began to smirk before letting out an ear-splitting cackle. "I'm going to have to give you a full history lesson on witchcraft, which will include the winter solstice."

"Oh?" Rowena said, following Granny as she took her by the hand and led her to the cabin. "What's so significant about that?"

"Well, dearie, it's when all witches are consumed by orgies. That was how I came to conceive my daughter," Granny said.

"Huh?" Rowena titled her head to the side.

"Never mind, come along…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! Uh-oh! Teenage Rowena. What's going to happen? Caution: There is a tiny bit of sexual content.**

 **Cheers!**

10 years later:

{Tap. Tap. Tap.}

Rowena's nails galloped on the tabletop as she watched Granny prepare a potion. She let out a deep sigh, blowing out air in an obnoxious way that did not go unheard by Granny.

"Are you almost done yet? My hair is going to turn white by the time you've mixed that concoction together. I thought you said this was simple to figure out?" Rowena said.

"It is simple to figure out, you little nit. What I can't figure out is what happened to your patience. You were such an even-tempered child. It must be the curse of teens." Granny replied.

"Curse of teens? What are you going on about?" Rowena said.

"What am I going on about? Hmph, and here I thought you knew everything, lass," Granny sniggered, noticing Rowena's face darken.

"Foolish old woman," Rowena muttered under her breath, standing up and looking out the window, letting out another huff at the sight of snow falling down in heavy sheets. "Why don't you teach me something powerful, like controlling the weather."

"Eh? Oh, no, no. You're not ready for something of that level," Granny said, sprinkling black powder into the bowl.

"I think I am," Rowena snapped, turning to face the old woman. "My powers have only strengthened. Everyone has said so."

"Everyone? By everyone do you mean your little gang of witchy friends? Clea, and the sisters: Abigail and Lavigne?"

Rowena gritted her teeth, green eyes flashing challengingly.

"Do you think me so weak? Well, that'll be your fatal mistake, Granny."

"Oh stop it, child. Your incessant need to flaunt your powers is giving me a headache. If you're so bored and feel the need to punch something, go outside and hit a tree like all the other tantrum prone whiners."

Rowena didn't respond, nor did she move from her position and a second later did the bowl explode underneath Granny's hands. Ruby red lips curled into a satisfied grin at the sight; however, Granny hadn't been fazed by the action. In fact, she remained perfectly calm, leaning back in her seat and folding her plump hands into her lap.

"Satisfied, then?"

"Not quite," Rowena said, before turning right around on her heels and exiting the kitchen to her sleeping quarters.

{…}

The weeks went by and Rowena's attitude was getting worse. The tension in the air had become quite brittle between she and Granny. Rowena would spend more and more time with her 'gang', practicing and honing their skills. Though Abigail and Lavigne spent more time meditating and straying away, for they feared Rowena's dominating skills, Clea on the other hand was a perfect match for the redhead.

The two were unafraid by the extremity of one another's powers, though Clea knew the limits, Rowena did not.

Especially on that particular day: The winter solstice. All four, like all witches, would become ten times stronger on that single day and that day alone. There was also something else that would occur to all the younger witches. Rowena recalled Granny warning her of this on numerous occasions, especially now that she had come of age, yet Rowena found herself not bothering to fight off the urge.

Already was nature filling her lungs with the power. The ecstasy of it fogging her brain and clouding any sense of logical judgment.

"Row?" Clea giggled, nudging her friend in the ribs as they walked arm in arm through the village. It was close to evening and many of the villagers were celebrating the winter solstice by wetting their whistles with drinks at the local pubs.

"Hmm?" Rowena said, smiling at the amount of men filling the streets; filing one by one inside the buildings, the air thick with their hearty laughter.

"Do you see those men there?" Clea said.

Rowena looked to her right and saw a group of twenty-year-old's huddled close together and smoking, throwing more than one glance over in their direction.

"Quite the studs, don't you think?"

Rowena started to laugh, pulling Clea right past them and in the direction of Big D's pub.

The two were welcomed by pandemonium. Men were shouting and singing at the top of their lungs on one side, while on the other side, men were engaging in fist fights or gambling. Scooting past the congregation of people, Clea and Rowena made it to the bar, grabbing and chugging whatever was presented in front of them.

Rowena could already feel her head spinning as the whiskey played with her senses. The combination of wood smoke, cigars and pipes, and body sweat was making her so dizzy she didn't even dare to move from where she sat. She had lost track of Clea, who had wandered off with a group of men, leaving Rowena to pass the time with more mead.

"Ello, pretty gal," a young man around her own age said, having to grab the bar for support as his legs threatened to give way underneath him. "Are ye drinking all alone?"

"Not anymore," Rowena said, handing him a cup; clinking it against his and then guzzling it down. "Another!" She slurred, slamming it down on the counter, looking over to her male counterpart who did the same thing.

"You sure can handle yourself," he said.

"Aye," Rowena said, licking her lips. "And I see you can handle yourself in more ways than one."

The young man started to laugh, pressing his body closer to Rowena who didn't attempt to fight him off.

"You have no idea…"

The world was nothing but a whirlwind of pleasure. Faces and names a jumbled blur. She could feel the heated kisses pressed feverishly upon her body; the moment of penetration. The rise of her moans in sync with her male counterparts'.

How many? Ten? Twelve?

"God," she panted, running her hands through the stranger's thick curls. "Yes." She breathed, racking her nails up and down his muscular back; hips squeezing impulsively in response to the young man picking up speed, his breathing changed into deep growls as he hit his climax.

Rowena's body collapsed down upon the bed, unable to catch her breath as her male counterpart lay right on top of her, panting like a winded rhino. At first she had begun to laugh; however, that quickly changed to gasps and grunts as the pressure of him, the very smell of his breath and sweat choking her threw her into a panic. Rowena wanted him off. NOW! She tried to squirm and find a way to slip away, but his grip on her only tightened.

"How about another round?" He whispered into her ear, once again starting to thrust forcefully back into her.

No. She just wanted to be free of him.

"Enough. I've had enough," she said, placing both her hands upon his shoulders in an effort to push him off. "Get off me. Now!" She didn't mean to, but in the next moment the man was crying out in agony, rolling off the bed and holding his groin as he squirmed on the ground like a landed fish.

Rowena stared down at him in stunned surprise. There was blood gushing from his mutilated privates, pooling on the floor like a giant puddle in a rainstorm.

"You bitch!" He cried out.

Rowena wasn't about to waste another second with the man. Leaping off the bed and grabbing her dress, though she never made it as she was sent crashing to the ground as the man's hand whipped out like a cobra, snatching her by the ankle. What incredible strength he had given his state.

"Where are you going, eh?" Those eyes. Like staring into a black abyss. Rowena fumbled over one word and then the other, trying to think of a spell to use on the man, but with the given circumstances plus her head was still in a fog thanks to the alcohol, the only thing she could do was kick at him.

{Crunch.}

She heard the man's nose break; followed by his agonized cries. His grip had loosened then, giving Rowena her opportunity to escape. She didn't care that she was bare naked, sprinting past clusters of bodies like a flash of lightning.

She gasped as the cold, early morning hit her. It was still plenty dark; however, the solstice was long over, draining Rowena of energy. Every movement felt like she was dragging ten tons of cement, slowing her gait down to a near crawl. Finally, she had managed to slip on her dress, following the dark path back to Granny's, only to slip on a patch of ice and go careening into a ditch.

Groaning out as a sharp pain pulsated in the back of her head, Rowena tried on multiple occasions to rise, but each time her head swam, she was teetering closer to blacking out, and it was in that moment did she hear, or what she thought she heard was a female voice calling out to her.

Could it be? After so long of nothing but dead silence.

"Ma?" Was it her mother calling out to her? She could see the outline of the figure, obviously a woman just by the small frame of her, yet the face. Rowena could not see the face, though the red dress she wore stood out against the dark background.

"Rowena, you reckless fool…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

There was a wet cloth rested across her forehead, abruptly waking Rowena from her deep slumber. She couldn't even begin to open her eyes. The sunlight pouring in from the window caused her such pain, it felt like someone was bashing her in the head with a hammer.

"G-Granny, where are you?!" Rowena nearly vomited as she bellowed out. The pain in her skull traveling down to her left eye as she managed to open it. Flopping around on her belly, the cloth falling right off her forehead, she started to crawl in the direction of what she could just barely make out as the door.

"Well, my, my, my. I see Miss Knowitall has returned to the land of the living."

Rowena stopped crawling immediately. The effort to raise her head was far too much, but she did reach her left hand out and place it on the old woman's boot.

"Granny," she whispered, her body out of her control as she started to shake in violent compulsions. "Help me."

"There is not much more I can do for you, Rowena. It's time you are held accountable for your actions, and accountable you will be. You see, my child, after I collected you out of the ditch, you've been unconscious, but something else has been going on within you," Granny said, kneeling down and helping Rowena back over to the mattress.

"What are y-you talking a-about?" Rowena choked. "How long h-have I been laying here?"

"I see the little girl is still in there, isn't she? Once again you hit me with so many questions, however, these specific questions are the most difficult you've ever asked me," Granny said in an uncharacteristically defeated voice.

"What does that mean?" Rowena murmured, sleep washing over her.

"Rowena," Granny sighed, pudgy fingers stroking through Rowena's mane of curls. "You're pregnant."

{…}

Had it all been a bad dream? Oh, how Rowena wished desperately it was. Seven months had gone by and the signs showed. Her womb did not protrude significantly, but enough to reveal the aftermath of the winter solstice festivities. She could barely eat anything without feeling sick. Day in and day out she remained on the mattress, far too exhausted to even scratch at her legs and arms where fleas had begun to bite at her skin.

Clea had only come once to see her, which had been what? Another month? Two? Rowena didn't know. Hell, she could hardly remember why Clea had even bothered to check on her, recollecting something about hunters having captured Lavigne and Abigail and hanging them. The two black haired beauties forever gone…

Rowena let out a sharp inhale, shifting uncomfortably on the mattress as a pain shot through her body, rubbing her hands over the area to soothe; however, the pain just continued to increase.

"Granny. Granny!" Pain-stricken tears bubbled in her eyes, fresh tears sliding down her cheek.

Night had once again descended over the small cottage, a late winter flurry of snow sprinkling the icy ground, Rowena felt not the cold air drifting into the room through the cracks and crevices. The steam visibly coming off her body; sweat pouring off her body with such intensity she shoved the fur blankets off her small frame.

"Granny!" She screamed, slamming her fist with such rage against the floor it created a small crater. Where the hell was she?

{Clip-clomp-clip-clomp.}

The sound of the footsteps was a welcoming sound. Granny's gait had changed some over the years. Walking like she had cleft foot, Rowena looked up as soon as the footsteps were by the door to see Granny.

"Hush now, girlie!"

"Granny?" Rowena let out a pitiful whimper as the old woman reached down to cover her mouth.

"Shh, you must be quiet now. There are hunters outside sniffing around. They'll be knocking on the door shortly. Come, we must get you somewhere they can't find you."

Granny tried to lift Rowena up, only to be forced to place her back down as Rowena cried out.

"No, no. Stop! I can't move. Somethin's wrong… I-I'm bleeding."

Granny cursed under her breath when she rested her hand on Rowena's belly. The baby was not to survive, and what was worse Rowena may not survive either.

"I need to push, Granny. I-I can't…" Rowena collapsed down upon the mattress, panting and wheezing like a dying horse.

"All right, dearie, all right," Granny shushed. "Take in a deep breath and when I count to three push…"

{…}

Rowena had blood sliding down her thighs. She no longer felt pain, just pure exhaustion. She had no more tears to shed, no more words to utter. She remained on the mattress, staring up through glossy eyes at the ceiling while Granny wrapped the small bundle in a cloth and took it away. The child hadn't uttered a sound, though its eyes had been wide open to reveal green eyes. /She/ had green eyes identical to Rowena's.

Rowena had begun to zone in and out. Waking every so often to see the sun shining through the window, or it would be the dead of night. Granny had washed her and dressed her in a cleaner dress, but Rowena had no recollection of when.

Once again she had awoken to the sun shining through the window. It was so bright. Too bright. She was just about to throw a blanket over her head when something blocked the sunlight out. At first she thought it was a cloud, but after a few blinks of her eyelashes to remove the blurriness from her eyes, did she see it was a red haired woman wearing the same red dress like before. The woman was humming a gentle tune holding in her arms a small bundle.

Rowena forced herself to sit up, which took two tries before she was able to hold herself upright.

"Mother," she said, reaching out to touch her.

The redhead ignored her as she leaned her head down and whispered something into the small, lifeless bundle. Rowena watched her mother in silence, letting out a sudden gasp at the sound of the bundle crying out, wiggling frantically in its grandmother's arms.

"She's alive?" Rowena whispered, trying to stand; however, her legs would not support her weight. Her mother only smiled, her image along with the babies slowly slipping away. "Wait! Mother, please! I-I know I can't have you with me, but I just…" Tears had sprung in her eyes again. Her words a jumbled mess unable to form a solid sentence. "I don't want ye to go."

"I'm right here, Rowena. Open your eyes."

Rowena obeyed, finding it was Granny who had returned; now standing in the place her mother had just occupied, holding a bowl.

"Granny," Rowena swallowed the sob wedged in her throat.

"Here, girlie, eat this here stew. You need to be getting your strength back. I have a few spells I've created and I want you to learn them." Granny knelt down beside her, taking the wooden spoon and slowly feeding it to Rowena.

"Ugh, Granny," Rowena crinkled her nose, spitting some of the meat out. "What in the hell is that?"

"Rat meat, why?"

"Rat?!"

Granny then swiftly cuffed Rowena on the head with the spoon.

"Ouch! Granny, why I ought to turn you into a rat! You old—"

Granny then did the unexpected, wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead in a warm embrace. Rowena went rigid at first contact, but soon her muscles released as she slipped into the old woman's clasp, nestling her head against Granny's bony shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

Two years later:

Granny's hacking cough was getting worse by the day. Now late spring, Rowena was able to forage for fungus and other plants to create a special potion to heal her, but alas nothing Rowena did seemed to work.

"Enough of your fussing, Rowena. You should be out enjoying the warm weather rather than be cooped up inside. Your brain will turn to mush, and you'll start seeing things." Granny let out a wild cackle, which changed to a nasty cough again.

"Granny, enough. You're not feeling well and I'm trying to help." Rowena busily began to prepare another healing elixir, only to be once again distracted by Granny's laughter. "What?"

"Do I look so old and fragile to such young eyes?"

"No! Of course not, why would you say such a thing?" Rowena said, quickly averting her attention back down to the bowl, wiping away a tear in her eye.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Granny said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop it, Granny." Rowena finished stirring the contents, taking the bowl over to the old woman, who was sitting in an old rocking chair by the fireplace.

"I can manage just fine, dearie. Now, I want you to head down to the market to pick up a few things. There is a satchel filled with coins. Take it and buy us all a few sweeties."

"Granny, we don't need that. Do you honestly want the rest of your teeth to rot away? You and your damn sweet tooth."

"Well, it would seem all of my teeth have fallen out of my head except for that one," Granny retorted, winking at Rowena who merely rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Ha-ha." Rowena found the satchel on the kitchen table, grabbing her traveling cloak and a basket, stopping short as she opened the front door. "Granny," she looked back at the old woman, who was just smiling at her. There was so much she wanted to say, but it would seem there just wasn't enough time. She looked away, staring out at the dirt road. More tears springing in her eyes. One day perhaps she could create a spell that would ensure no one would die, or grow old for that matter. She'd uncover it and give it to she and Granny so they could stay together forever.

Waving a hand to the old woman in farewell, Rowena walked out of the cottage, keeping her eyes glued to the road ahead.

{…}

Rowena trudged through the muddy road, entering into the quiet village. There was barely anyone out and about, forced to stay inside thanks to the heavy rain. There was the sound of the church bell ringing out, nearly causing her to jump right out of her skin. Rowena pushed on finding a few sellers who had the most dismal produce she had ever laid eyes on. Once her basket was semi-filled, she started to head home, only to hear the sound of horses' hooves thundering towards her; the sound of iron clattering.

"Men of Letters."

Rowena scooted into a narrow crevice in-between two buildings, watching as eight men on horseback stopped in front of the church house. All of them entered inside, returning moments later with a fear-stricken priest in their grasp.

"Please! No," the priest begged, being thrown down into the mud. "I-I have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, but you have, priest," a blonde haired knight said, pulling out his sword, the other men following his lead. "You," he jabbed his sword at the priest's chest. "Have committed the ultimate hypocrisy. You married a witch. Your darling wife, Susan, will be hanged alongside the three other witches we have found, and you priest have been excommunicated from the church and will hang with them."

The priest got to his knees, holding his hands together like he was praying.

"No, have mercy, please."

The men just laughed at him, while people had started to filter out of the buildings, many staring with similar panic-stricken expressions at the priest. Soon the entire square was congested with bodies, pressing tightly together, necks craning; people standing on their tippy toes to catch a glimpse of the drama unfolding.

Rowena; however, was looking for the fastest way to escape the chaos. Keeping her back against the building, Rowena managed to make it through without a scratch on her. Once again she was walking down the muddy road, though her pace had quickened substantially. Deciding to take the shortcut, well, according to Granny it was a shortcut, but Rowena always found it was the long, long way, she didn't care.

The trail was off the beaten path, practically invisible unless you were really looking for it. Rowena was aware it would be a rigorous hike, but what she hadn't anticipated was to find another soul on it. She had been following the trail about fifteen paces, the landscape changing around her from dense forest to open pastures, it was there did she stop, catching sight of a young man around the age of 24 riding on a black stallion. He had the blackest hair Rowena had ever seen and depending on where the sun hit him, his hair actually looked blue. His facial hair gave him a rugged mountain man look that Rowena found rather appealing, but still.

Rowena was weary of the stranger, keeping herself in the shadows of the trees, though she sensed no hostility from him. He carried no weapons on him, in fact, the closer Rowena inspected him it started to become clear from his attire he was a lord. Now what would someone like him, if he was who he was, be doing riding around in such an area? Rowena let out a gasp suddenly, watching with rapt attention as the horse went on its hind legs.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The man bellowed, falling right off the horse's back, landing with a harsh 'thump' on the ground.

Rowena without thinking had dropped her basket, racing out to the reckless fool.

"Are you all right?"

She held her breath, as the man slowly opened his eyes, gorgeous hazel. His mouth twisting in pain as he tried to form the words.

"What?"

"I said I am now." Rowena just stared down stupidly at him as he started to laugh, wincing as a pain shot up the back of his head. "Okay, maybe not all right."

"Allow me to help you." Rowena helped him to his feet, only to nearly collapse as he leaned precariously into her. "Can you walk?" She grunted, firmly planting her feet down to steady her own shaking legs.

"I think so."

Rowena glanced up at him, feeling her cheeks searing red upon noticing his eyes were locked onto her— a boyish grin spread across his lips.

"I'm, ugh." Bloody hell, perfect time to get tongue tied. "Rowena Macleod."

"Lord Timothy Macaulay, pleasure to meet you, Rowena Macleod."

{…}

"Well, well. I can't believe that beast came to you so quickly."

"What do you mean?" Rowena said, leading the stallion back over to Timothy.

"The horse has to be bribed with two carrots and two apples. If you sell him short, well, he'll throw you off just as you witnessed."

"Huh, I guess he just has picky taste to who handles him, eh? Isn't that right, beauty?" Rowena cooed, patting its thick neck, chortling as the horse nuzzled its snout into her. "See? The fellow has excellent taste."

"Well, animals tend to have better instincts than most people, and I never thought I'd say this, but I have to agree with his taste in women."

Rowena felt her cheeks searing red once again, silently handing the reins over to Timothy, who continued to stare at her.

"May I, um, may I escort you home? It's the least I can do for all you've done for me here."

"No! I mean, I'm sorry. That's very kind of ye, but my Granny doesn't very much like strangers. I'll never hear the end of it if she sees me with you."

Timothy nodded, leaping onto his horse.

"No need for an explanation. I have a mother who reacts the same way."

Rowena started to chuckle, which caught in her throat when Timothy took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I hope we meet again, Rowena."

"Me, too, my lord."

"Please, Rowena, call me Timothy…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! What do you think of Fergus' father? Caution: This chapter includes some sexual content.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena sprinted straight for the small cottage, her heart feeling lighter than ever. The basket and produce long forgotten, Rowena could not have cared less, skipping up to the front door and flinging it open with a wide smile on her face.

"Granny! Granny you're not… Granny?"

Rowena's joy was snatched from her. The cottage was eerily quiet. The usual sound of songbirds and squirrels chirps were nonexistent, an icy chill to the air, which settled in her bones, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

There sat Granny in her chair, eyes closed with the same smile on her wrinkled face from earlier. To Rowena she appeared to be fast asleep, expecting her to wake up and give her a remark along the lines of, ('I'm over 600 years old! Beauty sleep is no longer optional.') There was no remark, just the painful silence.

Rowena started to walk over to Granny, feeling as if she were miles away from the old woman, she extended her hand out to touch her, finally making contact; jumping slightly at how stiff and cold she was.

"Granny." The only thing Rowena could choke out, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. Rowena quietly knelt down beside her, taking Granny's left hand into both of hers, bowing her head and allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

{…}

Hours went by and Rowena had finally put together Granny's burial site. She had created a pyre for her. Now all that had been left was to get Busted to help get her body to it. The strangest thing was the mule was nowhere to be found. Rowena spotted his tracks circling around the house, but then drift off into the woods to just vanish completely.

She couldn't make heads nor tails about it, and so she was left to the task.

"I love you, Granny," Rowena whispered, having bathed the old woman and clothed her in one of her finest gowns, it gave Rowena some small comfort to gaze upon Granny as she remembered her. Bringing about a sense of peace and calm to her aching heart. "Mors lumine."

The flames erupted around Granny, swallowing her up in a matter of seconds. Rowena just stared at the blaze, occasionally staring up at the smoke that soared up to the dark, starry sky. She wiped away the fresh tears, glancing back down to observe what appeared to be Granny, Busted and her mother all standing on the opposite side of the pyre.

Rowena wanted to rush over to them, but her legs would not budge. Silly, Rowena. They were gone now, and though they'll always be with you, it's time for you to walk your own path.

A smile graced her countenance then, eyes strengthening as she wiped away the last of her tears. Time to grow up you fool. Time to set your sights on far greater things rather than remain trapped in the past.

She could see Granny and her mother smiling back at her before they slipped away, the fire from Granny's pyre slowly popping and snapping as it died down.

Months had gone by since Granny's death and Rowena worked diligently on all kinds of spells and potions. She had found the old woman's secret stash and breezed straight through all the books. Trying to create her own hybrid spells, which either were successful, or blew up in her face, (Yes, there were numerous occasions where she had no eyebrows.)

Rowena had also sought out a few other witches around the village. Like herself, they lived off the beaten path minding their own business, and more importantly staying out of the ever watchful eyes of the hunters.

It was on a particularly warm day did Rowena find herself exploring the hillside she had met Timothy. She had hoped he'd show at one point or another, but always to her great disappointment he was never there. She had nearly given up looking for him, growing annoyed and angry with herself. Why did she keep holding out on hope when she knew they'd only be dashed?

Regardless, Rowena still used the same shortcut, now out of the woods and strolling through the pasture, she hadn't been paying the slightest attention to where she was going, until she heard men laughing from close by. She came to a grinding halt to witness a group of three men pushing and shoving each other roughly around.

Rowena recognized them as the local thugs, ready to steal money or anything of value from any poor wretch. They were almost as bad as hunters, almost. Rowena; however, watched on with zero fear, itching to just try out a spell or two on them, and the spell was on the tip of her tongue, but another sound, this time it was a horse whinnying, stopped her.

"Oh, no." Rowena's joy and fear merged together into one, gasping as Timothy came galloping up on the same black stallion.

The men had instantly surrounded the horse, the bigger of the other two grabbing the horses' reins to control the frantic beast, while the other two snatched Timothy and pulled him off the saddle. The bigger man released the horse, joining in with the other two men as they punched and kicked Timothy. Rowena knew he stood no chance against them. They'd no doubt kill him and steal his clothes, leaving him naked, bloody and bruised, if he was that lucky.

Rowena gritted her teeth, as she sprinted out into the open, sticking out her pointer finger when she was close enough to the brutes.

"Who's she?" The big man snarled.

"Huh?" The other two said simultaneously.

Rowena's eyes were lit with a burning hatred for them turning to a deep violet, bellowing out the incantation.

All three men instantly fell to their knees, holding their heads; screaming.

{POP!}

The men exploded in a pile of guts and gore, the ground around them saturated with their blood.

Rowena didn't take notice, nor care of the carnage, rushing to Timothy who was completely knocked out, his face already puffing up.

"Timothy?"

There was no response increasing her worry. Getting up to her feet, Rowena managed to catch the stallion, leading him back over to his master. Now came the tough part. Taking in a deep breath, Rowena began to hoist Timothy up to his feet, grunting and swearing loudly in the process, which caused the stallion to snort and fold its ears back. "Jesus." She panted, finally getting Timothy back in the saddle. Wiping the sweat off her eyebrows, Rowena then hopped on behind him; clicking her tongue and heading in the direction of her cottage.

{…}

Rowena had brought Timothy into her bedroom, he was beginning to come around as she laid him down on a blanket of furs.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, sprinting into the kitchen; making quick work to prepare a concoction that would heal his injuries. "Here we are." Returning to his side, she raised his head slightly so he could consume it. Spluttering and coughing, Timothy eventually calmed down, his breathing returning to normal, though he remained asleep.

Rowena remained where she was kneeled; able to breathe a little bit easier to see Timothy's puffiness had subsided, but the marks of the fight remained.

Unable to resist the urge, she started to run a hand through his hair, quickly withdrawing when he began to stir.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. "I feel like I've been run over by a wagon." Staring around the room in a daze, it suddenly occurred to him Rowena was right there. He blinked, the tension in his body visibly relaxing. "Rowena? Rowena Macleod."

"Yes, I'm glad to see you're all right. You had been attacked by three goons. I brought you here to my cottage."

"You did?" Timothy rubbed the back of his head, keeping those striking hazel eyes on her. "You saved me, eh? Well, at any other given time, I'd say that would be a dent on my pride to be saved by a woman."

Rowena's heart plummeted into her stomach at his words, eyes lowered to the floor.

"But to be saved by you, I feel nothing but honor."

She could only roll her eyes, a smile stretched across her face. Feeling her cheeks heating up in the sudden awkward silence, she quietly leaned forward to press her hand to his forehead. "Your fever is down, and your wounds look much better. I'd say you're going to live, Timothy."

"Thank heaven." Timothy winked at her, resting his paw-like mitt on her wrist. "Thank you, Rowena."

"Of course." Rowena felt her heart doing somersaults in her chest, the beat ringing loudly in her own eardrums. God, could he hear it too?

She remained rooted in place, as he leaned up to place a kiss against her cheek, running both his hands down past her hips to the end of her dress, slowly pulling it up and over her head.

Rowena didn't resist him, her body quivering as her arousal took over her subconscious, releasing a moan at the feel of his lips pressed against her collarbone; his tongue tenderly caressing over each of her breasts.

"Rowena," he whispered, falling back down on the blanket of furs, lifting Rowena with ease on top of him. "Ever since the day I first saw you, I could never get you off my mind. I tried so many times to find you. I can't bear the idea of living another day without you near me. That's why I've decided to leave my estate and head to America. I want to ask if you will come with me, Rowena? You'd make me the happiest man on earth."

"Yes, Timothy." Rowena laughed joyously, leaning down and kissing his lips, while making quick work by taking off his shirt, taking a brief moment to examine his chest, massaging his core and receiving a lustful growl from him. Grinning at the sound, she slowly slid her hands down to his pants, already feeling his firmness from within. "God, yes."

{…}

"Rowena!"

Timothy thrust faster; harder as he hit his climax, the sound of Rowena moaning out and then wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down into a tender kiss sent him into overdrive.

"Shh." Rowena chortled, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead, as he finally released, collapsing on top of her from his exertion.

"I-I love you." He burrowed his face into her neck, placing a tender kiss on her jugular vein.

Both remained where they lay. Exhaustion overcoming the two until they had fallen fast asleep. It was Rowena who had awoken first, smiling at Timothy who was now sleeping beside her, his thick arm wrapped tightly around her midsection. She did her best to slip away quietly, hearing him grunting out, but sleep continued to keep him in its hold.

Rowena retrieved her poorly sewn dress off the floor, placing it on as she headed outside, prancing around the house to the deep river that flowed down from off the hillside; there was no water fresher than that. Kneeling down she scooped the ice cold water into the palm of her hands and threw it against her face, proceeding to wash her arms, legs and hair.

So enraptured was she in her bathing, she hadn't heard Timothy sneaking up behind her. Humming a gentle tune to herself, Rowena finally stood and turned, letting out a startled scream, which turned into a high pitched squeal, when Timothy scooped her up in his arms and flung her in.

"You son of a b— No!"

Timothy, who was bare naked, let out a loud 'Whoop!' As he then cannon balled in after her. Rowena attempted to waddle back to the shore. She was too slow. Timothy grabbed her around her waist, nipping at her earlobe and pulling her dress up.

"How dare you. We haven't even reached fifth base yet." She purred, purposefully grinding against him.

"Oh yes we have. Giddy up, Rowena, you're going to enjoy this next part," Timothy murmured, thrusting himself into her…

{…}

Rowena and Timothy lay on their backs on the grass. The river lapping over their toes, both enjoying the warm morning sun drying their skin. Rowena couldn't stop staring at the man, combing her hand through his hair, while Timothy had his eyes closed, wearing a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Timothy? May I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you want to leave your grand estate behind and move to America? I mean, here you have something, but in America you won't have a penny to your good name. Why would you want to start over from scratch?"

Timothy opened his eyes, staring straight up at the sky. Rowena could see the stiffness in his face, the way he clenched his jaw as he began to procure an answer for her.

"Well, the truth is I hate it here. In a way, I feel like a bird trapped in its cage. You see, my two older brother's received the majority of the fortune after my father's death, while I was stuck with what my mother always called, 'the barn.' The estate was more like a summer home and rarely ever used." Timothy had then clenched his fists, sitting up and glaring out towards the trees on the opposite side of the river. "My brother's received everything and are living comfortably, while I'm stuck trying to take care of our mother, and now she wants me to marry this woman whose family comes from big money. If I marry her, my mother will be able to live out the rest of her years with ease."

Rowena sat up, resting her hand on the back of his neck, massaging it in an effort to deflate the tension she felt there.

"I just want to be free to make my own decision, you see?" Timothy said.

Rowena nodded, resting her head against his.

"Aye, I do. I would give anything to leave this place behind."

"And you will, Rowena, I promise. All I need is for you to give me enough time to accumulate some money, and after that we will head to the port, board the ship, and be on our way," Timothy said, placing a long kiss on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you again for tuning in! Reviews appreciated! So, will Timothy keep his word, or break it?**

 **Cheers!**

The months slowly slipped away. Spring had now changed to late summer, bringing with it days' of scorching heat that kept Rowena indoors. She tried to concentrate on her practice, but her mind always strayed back to Timothy, always Timothy. How long had it been now? Three? Four months?

Resting back in her chair, Rowena glanced out the window, absentmindedly rubbing at her protruding womb. Yes, once again Rowena was with child. It frightened her to even think of birth. The last time… she shook away the thought, not wanting to reminisce on such a painful and traumatic event.

"He'll return. He needed time, just as he said."

If that were true, then why did Rowena feel a sense of constant dread? Why was it every night when she gazed up at the stars did she see a bad omen? The alignment was not right, and she could not fool herself and ignore what nature whispered to her.

A splitting pain started to act up in her back, forcing her to stand and move around, but even that was proving fruitless. She had been putting off venturing outside to collect a few ingredients that would help to ease away her pain. The time seemed to have come, Rowena clenched her teeth as she placed her shoes on and headed outside.

She was already panting as she hiked up the hilly landscape, unable to find the right roots. Rowena continued to recite the ingredients over and over again, wiping away the sweat from her brows, as she descended down to a group of trees, the shade they cast a welcoming relief. Taking a seat on the ground, her back rested against one of the thick oaks, Rowena exhaled and closed her eyes, enjoying the symphony the birds sang around her.

Nothing could have spoiled this fraction of peace for Rowena, not until she heard the sound of horse hooves along with laughter headed in her direction. Quickly rising to her feet, Rowena stared in stunned silence at the sight of Timothy and a blonde haired woman riding together on the black stallion. They would have bypassed her to, but the horse had abruptly changed direction, causing both to fall off.

Rowena would have laughed, however, the despair overwhelming her could not be demolished. Her heart encrusted with what felt like ice, as she watched Timothy help the blonde up, placing a kiss upon her lips before sprinting away and in her direction to retrieve the beast. It was then did he stop at the sight of Rowena. The horse was nuzzling up against her, but Rowena made no gesture to pat him, her eyes locked directly onto Timothy.

"Rowena…" He shot a glance down at her womb, swallowing thickly.

Rowena didn't dare speak, knowing her voice would sound weak and small, for her emotions were colliding together like a tropical storm.

"Timothy, my husband, what is taking you so long?" The blonde called in a sing-song voice.

Timothy had grabbed ahold of the reins, eyes shifting off Rowena's protruding belly and up to her face.

"I'm coming, my darling!" He called over his shoulder. Turning his back on Rowena, who had slipped further back into the shadow of the trees, watching as he hoisted the blonde onto the horse, jumping up after her, placing a kiss upon her cheek before spurring the stallion away…

{…}

The cottage looked as though a tornado had gone through. The outside was perfectly fine, but within chairs and tables had been torn apart; pots and pans bent and melted. Rowena let out a great cry, punching her fist right through the wall before entering into her room. There she stared down at the pile of furs she and Timothy had made love on.

"Ignis!" She growled, watching as the furs immediately went up in flames. She didn't move an inch, allowing the smoke to burn her eyes and throat until she could take it no longer. Uttering another spell, the flames instantly vanished, leaving the furs in a pile of ash. "Never again. I vow to never allow myself to love again, for love is weakness… I won't be a slave to it. I won't ever be drawn into its lies and promises of a happily ever after. It's nothing but a farce, and moreover it doesn't exist. What a fool I have been. Wasting my time thinking of such childish fantasies. My magic. Yes, my mother wanted me to achieve greatness, and the only way for that to happen is through gaining more power, and I will. No more distractions…"

August: Three months later.

The blood rolled down off her thighs, dripping down onto the straw mat she lay upon. The beat of her heart faint, but there— all the while the newborn babe's wails painfully rang in her ears, his heart stronger than ever.

"Help me," she croaked, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "The pain. I cannot bear this any longer."

Rowena's eyes were already half closed. Dipping in and out of consciousness. Every time Rowena's vision seemed to clear, the midwife would be in another part of the barn. The baby had been cleaned off; wrapped tight and snug in a warm cloth, though he still wailed and wailed. She already had a headache, and her son's crying was not easing the pain away. Rowena felt like she were back on Granny's old carriage, bumping and bouncing about.

Rowena turned her head to the left, retching until she could no longer breathe; her ribs feeling like they were being compressed and would crack and break at any given moment.

'Is this it for me?' She thought, having no energy to lift her head up out of her own sick, staring over at the little larvae wiggling where he lay safe and sound. 'You. You little bastard will now be an orphan. You've killed me, and who will take you?' She clenched her hand into a tight ball, glaring with pure hatred at her son. 'No one will, because no one would adopt the son of a witch and a womanizing, selfish bastard.'

The midwife finally seemed to realize that Rowena was very much alive and in need of help, though she was hesitant to assist, she pulled Rowena back into a more comfortable position before she started to clean the blood off Rowena's thighs, and the sick off her face. All Rowena did was remain where she lay, staring up at the ceiling, relief washing over her as she began to doze. All the chaotic noises around her fading…

There was no telling how long she was allowed to sleep; she was awakened to the midwife shaking her awake. Meeting the woman's gentle brown eyes, Rowena could barely utter the word, 'water', for her throat was bone dry; lips pale and chapped.

The midwife did as she was told. Lifting Rowena's head up off the straw to help her drink.

"Miss, I'm afraid the child must be fed. I know you are still warn out, but he just needs a few minutes is all," the midwife said, resting Rowena's head back down and then proceeding to get the baby; carefully dropping to her knees, while the baby grew silent as his eyes fixed straight on to his mother.

Rowena didn't move a muscle, as the midwife lowered the blanket covering her. She was completely naked; looking more skeleton than flesh, her bones jutting right out of her skin. Rowena noticed how the midwife flinched at the sight of her, but what grabbed the redhead's full attention was her son. Those eyes. He had her green eyes…

"Ha-have you decided what you'll name the little urchin?"

"No." Rowena growled hoarsely, cringing at the feel of her son's mouth latch greedily onto her nipple and begin to suckle. "For now I'll just call him, Rat Fink…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone!**

 **Timothy was quite despicable, wasn't he? Rowena's relationship with him makes me think of the song: Made of Stone by Evanescence. Anyway, now we are entering the next chapter of Rowena's history: Fergus/the Grand Coven.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Eight years later.

"FERGUS RODERICK!"

Rowena, who had been washing clothes in the river had not anticipated her nudest son would go sprinting down the road, dashed after him. Ignoring the gawks and laughter from the other villagers' who stopped and watched on.

He was a fast little tyke, for he had already made it to the center of the village. The church bell ringing on that Sunday morning. Thankfully the congregation was inside, save the priest who crossed himself, looking utterly appalled by the sight of the little hooligan.

Fergus all the while was laughing his head off, sticking his tongue out at anyone who passed him by. Managing to dodge Rowena's every attempt to grab him.

"Fergus! When I get my hands on yo-AAH!"

Fergus swiftly changed his direction, causing Rowena to stumble and go sliding like a bowling ball through the mud; crashing into a stand of vegetables. People who had unfortunately been too slow to move had been knocked down as well, leaving a mass of groaning and cursing bodies slipping and sliding to get out of the muck.

"Who's little fiend is that?"

"Little miscreant that lad is."

Rowena was already on her feet, mud plastered to every inch of her body, making her look more like some kind of swamp creature, spotted her son jumping off a barrel that an older man was heaving into a pub.

"Hey boy-o! You better get ye're ass amovin'. If that woman is your mother she's a gonna kill ya if she catches ye." The man laughed heartily at the look he received from Rowena.

"Fergus!"

"You gotta catch me, Momma!" Fergus let out a 'whoop!' about to run off, only to trip over his own two feet and go crashing to the ground. "Ouch." He groaned, eyes widening as an ominous shadow bore down around him. Swallowing thickly, he turned his head, letting out a sheepish chuckle at his mother. "Ma? May we get some sweeties, please?"

"The only thing you're getting boy is a severe beatin'."

{…}

Fergus stood at the window in his mother's bedroom, rubbing the side of his cheek where she had hit him. He could just see her near the bank of the river, preparing to wash off the grime. He couldn't understand why his mother acted the way she did. Always blaming him for their problems. Telling him if he didn't shape up, he'd wind up dead in a gutter covered in his own sick. Numerous times he had fallen ill thanks to the plague, and never did she even try to help him. At times he had wondered if she wanted him to die, but despite all of her distancing and coldness, it made Fergus only love her more.

In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. There was no one he cherished and loved more. If anyone tried to harm her, he'd annihilate them. There would be nothing left but ashes. He was the man of the house, and it was his duty to protect and love her, because no one else would. Fergus could almost feel her sadness. There had been one night he had heard Rowena crying in her bedroom. He had been sleeping near the fireplace for warmth, and snuck over to the door, peeking in to see her lying curled up in a ball, her body trembling as she was consumed by her secret despair.

Fergus knew she'd have killed him if he had gone in, so he instead made a vow to keep her happy. To make her forget all about her sorrow. The reason why he would pull his silly stunts in hopes it would be enough of a distraction…

"Oh, gods!" His cheeks seared a deep red, whipping his head away from the window when his mother undressed completely and then dived into the river. "I'll make you happy again, Ma, I promise…"

—

Rowena got back to the shore, still furious with her son. A single smack to the face was not sufficient enough punishment, yet the lad didn't seem to listen no matter the extremity of discipline she handed him.

A loud crash from inside the house disrupted her stream of thought. She could only imagine what the little bastard had broken. Of course there was nothing within the cottage that was worth anything, but still. It seemed Fergus had a knack for single-handily destroying everything, including tripping over his own two feet and crashing into whatever object was close by. A miracle, or rather for Rowena, a bloody shame he didn't break his neck.

Rowena snatching her dress off the ground; slipping it over herself, stormed straight for the cottage. Purposefully flinging open the door and allowing it to slam against the wall with a loud 'bang'! Fergus was already making a beeline for the only room (Rowena's room) besides the kitchen, as she sprinted straight for him, only to stub her big toe on the leg of the table.

"Bollocks!" She roared, managing to catch herself before she fell straight to the floor, hobbling after the boy who was now inside the room with the door closed. "Fergus!" Slamming her entire body into it, the door burst right open, revealing Fergus had slipped through the window. She caught sight of her son, red curls bouncing wildly, as he ran, tripped, and continued to run until he reached the woods.

Rowena had no interest in going after him, in fact, he'd probably wind up sleeping out there, or sneaking back inside once Rowena had fallen asleep. Then again, she could always put the padlock across the door from preventing him from entering. The weather had shifted; the nights growing colder as the winter months rolled in.

"You'll be back, Fergus. You've got nowhere to go, and your stomach won't permit you to stray too far, my little piglet…"

{…}

Fergus let out a 'whoop!', chasing after a lone deer, which skirted into the thicket. The boy never ventured further than the path, always remaining within eyeshot of the river, which would always lead him back home. There was also a stone wall, which he loved to walk on top of, though he'd always have to hunker down and hide whenever a stranger either walked, or rode by on horseback.

He loved the outdoors. All the sights and smells. There would also occasionally be other youngsters out and about who he would play with. On this late afternoon, he had found the Coleburn brother's, having found a fox hole and tormenting the red fox within.

"You gotta smoke it out, Stanton!"

The black haired boy glared at his younger brother, shoving him roughly away.

"Then go plug up the other hole, Dale!"

"What are ye doin'?" Fergus asked innocently, kneeling beside Stanton.

"We're trying to capture the fox pup inside. Its mother was killed and we want to raise the little critter for ourselves," Stanton explained, now lying fully on the ground; crawling further into the den in hopes he could reach in and grab the pup. Instead, the fox spun swiftly away in the direction of its exit hole. "Shit! Dale, it's coming straight towards ye!"

Dale's response was a loud and panicked scream. Stanton and Fergus both shot straight up to their feet, running to Dale who was on his butt; holding his arm and whimpering.

"The thing bit me!"

"Moron! You let it get away!" Stanton snapped, watching the pup disappear into a cluster of bushes.

"Did it bite ye?" Fergus asked, leaning down to get a better look at his arm.

"Yeah, it really hurts," Dale said.

"Tsk, ye're probably going to contract rabies or somethin' and be dead by dusk," Stanton snorted, walking away from his brother and heading down the trail.

Dale had tears now rolling down his face.

Fergus glared after the boy, turning back at the sound of Dale's cries turning into heavy sobs.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. My mother has a special remedy she can procure and make you all better. Come on. My home isn't too far away from here."

Dale recoiled backwards, the uncertainty of going to the rumored witch's house obviously not settling well in his mind, but the fear of dying from the bite trumped that. Fergus smiling kindly at Dale helped him rise to his feet and towards home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone!**

 **What do you think of a little Fergus? Quite the little miscreant, isn't he? He loves his mother, though. Surprising, right?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena, to Fergus' great surprise, willingly helped heal Dale's wounds. The boy was seated at the table, shaking the entire time she put the remedy together to when she placed it upon the wound.

"Wow, it's… it's gone," Dale whispered, staring down wide-eyed at his arm.

"Of course, lad. Ye'll be just fine now," Rowena said, bopping him gently on the nose.

Dale giggled, producing a chortle out of Rowena, who started to clean up. She had purposefully been ignoring Fergus the whole time, who was seated at the head of the table; puffing out his cheeks, and then rolling his eyes at the amount of affection Dale was receiving.

'Hmph, I should have left him out there to suffer from his wounds,' he thought to himself, which brought out a cynical smile.

"Now, boy-o, I think it's time you be headin' home. I'm sure ye're mother will be worried sick," Rowena said.

Dale nodded, appearing to be rather smitten with Rowena, leaping out of the chair; trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Oh, and Dale," Rowena called after him as soon as he was outside. "Be sure you don't tell anyone about what happened here. If you do, I'll have to send my hounds after you. They are giant, red eyed beasts that drain the lifeblood out of any tattle tale. And believe me when I say, they are always listening. They have keen senses that can detect who and where the little rat resides. Running and hiding is pointless."

Dale's complexion turned the color of wax at Rowena's words, the familiar shake he had developed earlier returning.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he said, jumping at the sound of a wolf howling off in the distance. "Th-thank you!"

"Well, I doubt we'll be seein' that boy ever again…, Fergus?" Rowena had closed the door, looking around the kitchen for her son, finally spotting him hiding underneath the table. His face resembling Dale's.

"Ma? Were you serious about those beasts?"

She bit her lower lip to stop the laughter, green eyes glinting wickedly.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, Fergus. If you tell me any farfetched tales, or you bring anymore guests over, you just might get a visit from them."

The sound of a wolf howling echoed loudly once again, sounding closer than the first. Fergus in that instant leapt up, smashing his head off the bottom of the table in the process, as he crawled out and proceeded to hightail it into his mother's bedroom, while Rowena burst out laughing…

{…}

A week had gone by since the fox incident. Fergus had gone out to check the fox hole in hopes to come across the Coleburn brother's, but to his disappointment there was no sight, nor sound of them. This, too, bothered Rowena in a small way. Of course, it was not the welfare of Dale, but if the little fool had opened his mouth and told someone about what happened. She hated the feeling of constantly looking over her shoulder. Jumping at the sound of armor clattering and horses neighing. There was no question the Men of Letters would appear at her doorstep sooner or later. All that was left now was the question of when.

"Ma! Ma!" Fergus was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, watching out the kitchen window as the first snow had begun to drift down. "It's snowing. See?"

Rowena ignored her son, opening the front door slightly to take a peek outside. There was something wrong. There was a dark essence in the air that was headed straight for them. The sky had changed to the color of fire smoke, a cold wind roaring down off the hills, causing the very foundation of the cottage to tremble.

Fergus let out a loud gasp when a rogue wind slammed against the window, making him stumble backwards and move in the direction of his safety zone, which was his mother's room. Fergus then looked over to his mother to see what she was doing. He could tell by the way she had placed her right hand up to her neck dimple that something was on her mind and stressing her.

Finally, she closed the door, though she remained there. Resting her head against the doorframe and releasing a sigh.

"Ma?" Fergus barely uttered the word, but Rowena's ears seemed to be ultra sensitive to the sound of her son's voice, for she turned halfway around.

"What do you want, Fergus?"

"I, ugh…" he started to scratch the back of his head, unable to come up with anything.

Rowena merely 'tsked', walking over to a black cauldron bubbling over a fire. Fergus remained silent as he took a seat at the table, watching his mother move like a ballerina around the room. Grabbing and picking a few ingredients here and there; tossing them into the stew.

"That smells yummy, Momma, what is it?"

Rowena was swirling the ingredients around with a large wooden spoon, a mischievous grin creeping at the corner of her lip.

"Would you like a taste?"

Fergus, who would always jump right in on any food opportunity, did not move a muscle at his mother's offer. That grin made him shift in his seat, his body swiveling in the direction of the nearest exit.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Do you not trust me, my wee piglet?"

Fergus swallowed thickly, rising out of his seat; taking his time walking over to his mother.

"Here," she said, holding the spoon out to him.

Taking two attempts to open his mouth, he stood frozen to allow Rowena to feed him.

"Mm," he said, green eyes lighting up. "That's good, Ma!"

"You think so? Hmm, I never imagined cow tongue and balls would make such a good broth. Interesting."

Her familiar cynical grin stretched right across her face when Fergus ran right out the front door and vomited. After five minutes Fergus had recovered, but remained outside, eyes squinted at the sight of three men riding on horseback; headed straight for the cottage.

Recognizing them immediately as Men of Letters, he quickly backed up, slamming straight into Rowena, who was now standing in the doorway. He didn't have to look up at her face to see the strain there.

"Go into my room, boy, and don't come out."

"Ma?"

"NOW!"

Fergus squeezed right past his mother's thin frame, stopping short to take one last look back at her before exiting the kitchen.

{…}

Fergus stood at his mother's bedroom door, which was open just a crack for him to observe what was happening. He could see his mother remained in the doorway, her legs apart and hands placed upon her hips. He knew that stance all too well, indicating to the men they would not get past the threshold.

He could not hear what the men were saying, but caught every word his mother said.

"So what ye're tellin' me is there was a tale told by a very worried mother about one of her son's having been bit by a rabid fox. The older boy claimed his younger brother had been bit on his arm, and when the younger boy returned home with no marks, the slag just presumed witchcraft was involved?" He heard her laugh before she went on, "Here's a common sense lesson for you boys'. If there was no evidence of the wounds on his arm then clearly the older boy was lying, and the mother is obviously seeking to stir things up, because she has nothing better to do with her worthless and meaningless life than to cause panic and animosity wherever she can."

Fergus found himself in both awe by his mother's courage, and completely ashamed by his inaction. He should be standing beside her. Instead, he was hiding like the frightened little Nancy boy he was. He cast his eyes down to his feet, however, they did not linger there for long at the sound of Rowena growling and then falling to her knees, as she tried to pry off what looked like a medieval dog collar around her neck.

Fergus' heart was pulsating right out of his chest. Caught between fear and bravery, he pushed the door right open, but his legs would not cross over the threshold.

"Is this your offspring?"

Fergus met the knight's gaze, his cruel and twisted smile sending a cold chill down the boy's spine.

"Shall we kill him, Captain?"

"No, leave the creature here. The witch is who we're after."

Fergus watched in wide-eyed desperation, as Rowena shot him a hard look before being led away by the men. Why? He couldn't understand why she didn't fight back?!

Something had shifted within him. These men planned to take his mother away and no doubt kill her. He wouldn't allow that to happen. His legs were already going before his mind could register his sudden movements. He came to a halt on the lip of the front doorway, watching as two of the men were on horseback and leading his mother away, while the final man was just about to leap onto his horse.

"Ma!" He cried out, sprinting right after her, only to be snatched by the knight and then swiftly punched in the face.

Fergus was sent sprawling to the ground stunned. The man; however, was not done with him just yet. Raising his leg back, like a soccer player about to kick the ball, he slammed his metal boot directly into Fergus' ribs. Letting out a great cry, Fergus was airborne; plummeting to the ground in a great heap.

"I swear to you, boy, if you follow us. I'll take my sword and drive it straight through your sinful heart, got it?"

Fergus wheezed heavily, watching through blurry eyes as the knight got onto his horse and trotted after his companions. Grabbing at the partially frozen ground, while favoring his right side, he pushed himself to sit up. Great tears pooling up in his eyes when he could no longer see the group; just darkness.

"Ma…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, what's going to happen to Rowena? Will Fergus be able to save her?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Fergus moved with a severe limp, while his hand gripped at his ribs. It was now pitch black outside; the wind stirring around him in a cold frenzy. His body shook; teeth chattering, but he kept on walking down the trail. Suspecting the village was where the three brutes would take his mother.

"Ouch!" He cried, stepping on a sharp rock. The boy carelessly forgot to put on his shoes before heading off, along with a jacket to keep him warm. Now that his pace had slowed significantly, he was beginning to feel the error of his rash choice. More than once he almost talked himself into turning around, but his stubbornness would not allow it. "For, Ma. I must do this for her."

He kept his eyes glued straight ahead. Ignoring his fear of the darkness, and the howl of animals off in the distance.

"Almost there. Almost there." He kept repeating to himself, coming to a dead halt in the middle of the road when he spotted movement up ahead. Fergus was already in a stance to run in the opposite direction; however, the figure was not moving like someone who was in any shape to chase after him. The individual was walking like they were drunk. Stumbling and zig-zagging; finally collapsing, though after a few tries they managed to rise back up.

Fergus could hear their heavy breathing. "H-hello?" He called out in the tiniest voice, which caused the stranger to stop.

Fergus still couldn't make out who it was, not until the familiar voice had begun to speak.

"I told ye to wait inside…"

"Ma!" Fergus cried out in relief, running straight towards her; burying his face into her belly, and wrapping his pudgy arms around her as he bawled.

"Stop that, Fergus." Rowena's tone was uncharacteristically gentle, though the reason was thanks to her injury she had sustained. In the dark, Fergus couldn't see the full extent of his mother's wounds, but you can best know that Rowena felt each one.

"Take this bloody thing off me, boy." Rowena indicated to the collar still tightly fitted around her neck. He obeyed, though he was still clinging on to her like a baby monkey.

She tried to pry him off, but grew tired of it and allowed him to remain by her. He was of big help leading her back to the cottage, and that is when Fergus could finally see what had happened to his mother.

Rowena collapsed in Granny's old rocking chair, closing her eyes to catch her breath, not daring to look down at herself quite yet, though Fergus was more than willing to share all the grizzly details.

"Ma, you're bleeding everywhere!" Fergus was in a state of shock, unwisely reaching his hand out to examine a nasty knife wound underneath her right breast. She felt his pudgy finger make contact with her skin; immediately coming alive and smacking him squarely across the face.

Fergus recoiled, like a snake had just bit him. Remaining where he stood; having learned one of the most basic childhood lessons: Don't touch until given permission.

She once again leaned back in the chair, taking a chance to reach her hand down to her lower back; feeling the hot stickiness of her blood clinging to her fingertips, she slowly pulled her hand back to examine it. All her wounds were lacerations, however, the wound Fergus spotted first was much more serious.

"Fergus, do ye remember the ingredients I put together for your little pal Dale?"

"S-sorta," Fergus squeaked.

"Look now. Unless you want to become an orphan, you must do everything I say. I'm going to need the same ointment I made for him. All the ingredients you'll need are in the kitchen. All you have to do is get them together, mix the products, and I'll finish the rest."

Fergus hustled around the kitchen, occasionally asking his mother how much of the ingredients to put into the bowl. In no time at all, Fergus had created the concoction, walking up to his mother and holding the bowl out to her. Rowena did not take it at first. Merely staring wordlessly at him with an unusual look in her eyes.

"Ma?" Fergus said, shrinking back. "Do you want me to help you?"

Rowena then did the unexpected and ran her fingers through his thick mane of red. Fergus stood quite still, fearing if he did move she'd lash out and hit him again. The affection was more than he had ever received in the short eight years of his life, but just as Fergus was about to speak, Rowena's hand dropped.

Ma?" Fergus stepped closer when Rowena's head then fell back against the chair. She looked like a corpse. Her complexion gray; lips slightly blue. There was no time for him to think. Scooping up the contents in the bowl, he started to rub the ointment on every single laceration he could find. "Ma, what do I do about this?" He was staring straight at the wound underneath her breast.

"Place the ointment on… on it, stupid… boy."

Fergus scooped up the remaining contents, rubbing it against the wound. Rowena made no sound that she was in pain.

'They'll be back… I know they'll come back… I cannot stay here. I won't be so fortunate to escape a second time…' Rowena thought, eyes blurring as the pain took over her conscious. She couldn't hold on. Everything was getting dark. So very… very…, dark…

{…}

Rowena's recovery was slower than she'd have liked it to be. She was limited to what she could do, which meant Fergus had to pick up the slack. To Rowena's great surprise her son worked his fingers to the bone.

Everyday he'd get up and start on the chores. Cleaning the house, cutting wood, and even a little sewing. He even tried helping his mother get around, but she would have none it. Attacking him with ruthless savagery. He was indeed useful, but they were still starving, and Fergus had yet to learn the fundamentals of going outside and killing anything.

It had been for that reason she and Fergus had gone down to the market. Unbeknownst to the boy she was planning to trade him for three pigs, which was swiftly turned down. For when asked what kinds of skills the boy had, Fergus could only present a flimsy version of juggling, but still. People who wandered by would give him a coin for his efforts.

The more he performed, though the greater his proficiency excelled. Pretty soon he could juggle five apples for a solid ten minutes. Getting more money for his act, Rowena would send him down every other day, which the boy had no qualms of doing.

It was later that evening when he returned home was he met with a great surprise. Dashing into the house, carrying a thick sac of coins jiggling loudly in hand, calling out for his mother with a great grin of accomplishment on his face.

"Ma! Ma?"

Fergus didn't move a muscle. Confused to see his mother and two other women all wearing cloaks and appearing ready to go somewhere. Both women stood a head taller than Rowena, one having short black hair with mocha eyes, and the other had long brown hair with striking blue eyes.

Fergus knew these two were witches just like his mother. The power emitting off them was enough to move a mountain, and turn an ocean into a desert. He was scared, but he didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of his mother.

"Is this the little scamp, then, Rowena?" The brown haired witch said, bending down to look, or rather inspect him like he was a rare bug species. "Hmm, he looks an awful lot like his dear old mummy, doesn't he?"

Fergus looked straight at his mother for aid, while Rowena scowled darkly at the brown haired witch, before turning away.

"Shall we be off, then?" Rowena snapped, heading straight for the front door.

"We better. Olivette will not tolerate tardiness," the black haired witch said.

The brown-haired witch giving Fergus a quick wink, filed out behind the black haired witch. Rowena briefly paused, turning to acknowledge her son.

"Stay inside. I'll be back soon." And with that, Rowena closed the door behind herself, throwing her hood over her head and following the two in the direction of the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, where is Rowena headed off to with these two witches?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena had not expected to be brought to a grand plantation house. The way Niko, the black haired witch, had described the coven was nothing but a dank underground hideout. Whoever these witches' were, it was clear they were not afraid of the British Men of Letters, or any hunter for that matter. Making a statement that they were here to stay, and nothing should dare challenge them.

Rowena grinned, green eyes shining brightly underneath the dark hood.

"Nika! Billie! About time you lazy weasels arrived. You better not be wasting the coven's time again. Olivette has places to be. If you are wasting her time—"

"Shut your green tongue, Katja, and get the hell out of our way."

'Katja'?" Rowena thought, observing a plump older woman, who resembled Granny; however, the difference was substantial. This witch had shaggy, unkempt light brown hair, barely any teeth in her head, and eyes that were colder and crueler than anything Rowena had seen before.

Just the way Katja looked at Rowena was more of a look of a predator preparing to feast on its prey. Of course, Rowena was not afraid of this newcomer. Judging by the way she stood on the deck, like the troll hiding underneath in the bridge, it was obvious she was the lookout. The weakling who had to obey the wishes of the other coven members.

Nika stood right beside Rowena as Billie stepped up to the doors.

"Well, best of luck to you, sweetie." Katja hissed, licking her dried; cracked lips. "For if you fail, well, I've been given full permission to eat you."

Rowena wrinkled her nose, catching the odor of rotten flesh and blood off her breath.

"Come along, Rowena," Nika said, guiding Rowena through the door and into a massive main hall. There were candles illuminating the space from off the walls. The scent was a mixture of perfumes and herbs, causing Rowena's eyes to water and her nose to run. This was unfamiliar to her. Something that was either apart of her test, or a signal that this was her last chance to turn back.

"This way." Billie gestured Rowena to the left side of the room, which was a double door.

"Where does that lead?" Rowena said, pulling down her hood to get a better view of her surroundings. "Are the high ranking officials within?"

"Indeed, and it is here we will leave you. There are six sorceresses inside. They are the greatest of us all. Now show 'em what ya got, Red."

The door was then thrown open and without a backwards glance, Rowena walked inside. The room was not large, it was more of a small version of an auditorium. There was a single chair that was facing towards the front of the room, and that is where the head witches sat like a great panel. All eyes fixed straight on the young witch. No smiling faces.

Rowena gazed upon all of them with the same indifference, though the one witch who was seated directly in the center is who captured Rowena's attention. Her blonde hair curled just so. Those dark lips puckered, as though she were deciding whether Rowena was actually a human or a bug.

'Olivette.' Rowena thought, trying not to sneer at the sight of the blonde raising her head; nose wrinkling as she clasped her hands together; leaned forward, and started to speak.

"Rowena Macleod. It has been brought to the Grand Coven's attention you are a natural born witch. A rare trait, which luckily for you is why we have summoned you here. We will now put you through three tests. It will test your physical, mental, and emotional stamina. If you will take a seat. We can thus begin…"

{…}

"Impressive." The majority of the panel member's murmured, nodding their heads to one another. All except for Olivette who stared down at Rowena, who wore a cocky grin upon her face; sitting in the chair, like it was her own personal throne, eyes glowing violet.

"Those eyes. There has only been two other's with those same eyes." Another murmured.

"She is special. Of course, it helps she was tutored by Granny Grimhilde one of the violets."

Rowena brushed a loose lock of her red curls over her shoulder, crossing her legs and relaxing back into the chair. "Is there anythin' else you wish for me to do for ye?"

"No," Olivette said, jaws gritted tightly together. "We will now take a vote. All in favor to accept Rowena Macleod into the coven, raise your hand now."

Rowena blinked, green eyes once again returning to normal as they glinted with wickedness at the sight of all hands, with the exception of Olivette's, shot up into the air.

"Then with that final decision, I hereby declare you, Rowena Macleod, into the Grand Coven. Your initiation will be held tomorrow night. There will be no need for you to come here, I will send Billie and Nika to fetch you."

Olivette then grabbed a mallet and slammed it down upon the surface, blue eyes never once leaving green. Rowena's harsh gaze meeting the blonde's challengingly.

"You are dismissed. Nika! Escort Rowena home."

Rowena rose up from her seat, continuing to hold her head high as she exited the room, but that was when she felt her legs tremble. Her body swaying.

"Keep it together, Red."

Rowena looked up in slight surprise to find the black haired witch by her side. Her voice low, body right up against her's to ensure she didn't collapse to the floor.

"I'm fine." Rowena said, her left eye beginning to twitch at a sharp pain coursing through her head.

"You overexerted your powers, and the adrenaline had helped block out the pain, but now that it is draining out of your system, I'm afraid you won't be moving around much tomorrow. So, I suggest you sleep for as long as you can before the initiation tomorrow," the black haired witch said, glaring over at Kajta who was cackling and waving at the two. "Come on, Red. Don't you dare pass out on me!" Nika managed to wrap her arm around Rowena's waist, pulling her upright; however, Rowena's right leg was now dragging on the ground.

"Shut up," Rowena hissed, her breath heavy. "Damn it! Why is this happening?"

"I just told you, idiot. You're drained. Don't feel too badly. It happened to me as well."

"Really?" Rowena's eyebrows shot up. "Did they make you go through the same exercise?"

"Oh, yes." Nika chortled, cursing at the feel of a stick whip at her leg.

"And did you feel like this?" Rowena continued, keeping her attention to the ground.

"Nope."

"What?" Rowena narrowed her eyes, wondering if the witch was mocking her. "You honestly walked out the same way you walked in?"

"Nope." Nika then looked at Rowena with a serious expression. "I managed to walk out of the door; started to cough up blood, and winded up bed bound for a month. You see, Red, I'm not a natural witch like you. What's happening to you is what many would consider lucky. Now, be prepared, newbie. You're about to become one of the ultimates…"

{…}

"Fergus," Rowena muttered, or rather had been muttering the remainder of the way. She was half asleep now. Never had she felt completely helpless since the winter solstice back during her youth.

Nika, though was her rock. The young witch remained right by her side. Rowena could barely control her thoughts, nor could she stop her tongue from waggling as Nika started to lightly question her.

"Do you have anyone who will watch your Fergus? His father perhaps? A sibling?"

"N-no," Rowena's response was more a cry of agony than a response. "Fergus' no good father left me for his grand wife and grand life. He left me. Left me to fend for me—me…"

Rowena's head then dropped, her body sagging and going completely limp.

'Great.'

Nika's eyes then changed to yellow, whispering an incantation and then placing her index and middle finger to Rowena's forehead...

—

"Ma! Ma!"

Red lashes fluttered open upon hearing her son's distant voice, which grew louder and louder, until she screamed out for him to 'Shut up!' She glanced up at Fergus, whose eyes were bloodshot with heavy bags underneath them. A clear sign the boy hadn't slept a wink all night and was bawling.

Green irises roved around her yard. There was no sign of Nika, who appeared to have quite literally dropped her at the foot of her cottage, though her head was now beating like a gong, and her entire body still ached.

Letting out a deep growl, Rowena rose to her feet, pushing right past the chunky boy as if she hadn't even seen him standing there. This made Fergus' tear up, his lower lip quivering as he closed the door behind her; looking after his mother with intense yearning on his face.

Rowena could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, and it was there did she halt, resting a hand on the frame of her door, green irises finally casting over to her son. She puckered her lips debating on the repercussions of what she was about to do.

Releasing a sigh, she motioned with her head for him to follow.

Fergus at first didn't move. Believing his eyes had played a trick on him. It was then, when she walked into her room and left it open, did Fergus know it had been no trick of the eye. Rushing forward and tripping over himself in the process, he timidly walked up to the doorway, looking straight at his mother's frame, which was already laying upon the beaten feather bedding.

Fergus approached her, like he were approaching a wild animal. Slowly and cautiously. She didn't move a muscle when he scooted right up next to her, a wide smile stretched across his face as her curly locks tickled his face.

'Goodnight, Ma.' He thought to himself, red lashes fluttering closed as he was lulled asleep by his mother's light snores.

{…}

The Grand Coven:

"…is that so?"

Olivette hadn't left her seat. Sharp talon-like nails tapping impatiently on the wooden surface. Cruel, blue eyes locked onto Billie and three other young upstarts. The other head witches had long gone. Disappearing to their own secret hideaways. As she scanned over the four youngsters calculatingly, the sound of the door squeaking open averted her attention.

"Nika." She announced, causing the other four witches' to turn their attention to the dark haired witch.

Nika approached the blonde; ignoring the sniggers from the other's, she held her gaze straight onto Olivette, who had placed both her hands underneath her chin, leaning forward to get a full view of her.

"Yes, my lady?" Nika said, giving a stiff bow of her head.

"How was our lovely Rowena? Did you collect the information I seek?"

Nika said nothing, expression remaining like a blank canvas.

"Hmm," Olivette mused. "I will require you to simply answer my questions with either a yes or no. Now, is it true that Rowena had a son with a non-magical man?"

"I don't see why this—"

"/Yes/ or /no/, Nika." Olivette snarled, her eyes flashing from their blue to a deep yellow before retuning back to normal.

"Yes." Nika gritted her teeth, closing her eyes.

"Mm-hm, and you're positive on that?" She then turned her attention over to Billie, who looked as though she had just been announced 'Miss America'. "You could sense no magical essence from him when you saw him earlier this night?"

"That's correct," Billie assented, eyes cast over to Nika.

"Perfect, and you are certain of this Nika? Did Rowena tell you this from her own lips?"

"Yes."

The Priestess then released a spine-chilling cackle, which caused Nika to open her eyes, brows knitted tightly together quizzically at the blonde.

"What will you have us do, then, Priestess?" Billie purred, practically standing on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

"I want you four to go and kill the boy. Tomorrow night, during Rowena's initiation the boy will be left alone. That is when you four will go after him."

Nika felt her heart plummet right into her stomach.

Billie and the other witches' all had wide cynical smiles upon their faces, licking their lips, like predators preparing for the hunt.

Olivette; however, was not smiling, but looking directly at Nika with a nasty frown.

"And what of me?" Nika finally asked.

"You'll be with me, dear." Olivette said, waving the other four witches' away. "I can sense you like Macleod." Olivette went on after the other's had left. "I daren't think you'd betray my trust by going to Rowena and telling her of this. Billie tells me upon your encounter with the boy, Rowena didn't care for him, but still. That is her son, and like any parent her basic extinct will take over. She'll do anything to protect him."

Nika shook her head in confusion.

"Forgive me, but I thought you just told those four you'd send them while Rowena was away? How will she possibly protect him if…" Nika then stopped, unexpectedly releasing a chuckle, as she rubbed her forehead in understanding. "So that's it. You're going to send them out after Rowena's initiation, is that it? You want Rowena to fight them."

Olivette slowly rose from her seat, a flicker of a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes…, my daughter. Rowena Macleod, the moment I laid eyes on her, is nothing but a plague. She'll cause destruction and death to this coven. Just as her mother did. It was why I had excommunicated her mother, Valerie, but the wench ignored my rules and warnings. So, I had sent a little bird to the Men of Letters informing them of a few witches' living in that backwash village." Olivette then went quiet for a moment, folding her hands behind her back as she strolled over to a window on the left side of the room.

"Mother?" Nika said, swirling her body in Olivette's direction. "What happened to those witches'?"

"They were burned at the stake along with Valerie…" Olivette's eyes seemed to gleam with grand triumph, turning slightly to look back at her daughter.

"You had them murdered?" Nika whispered.

"No, not murdered. They were tried for treason. They betrayed the Grand Coven's rules and for that they were given the ultimate punishment for it. Did you know that Rowena has the power of violet? There have only been two other witches' in history to have said power, and they were nothing but bad seeds."

"I'm guessing Rowena's mother was one of them." Nika said, crossing her arms.

"Indeed, and the other was her grandmother."

"Who was her grandmother?" Nika asked.

"She was a nomadic witch who has recently passed; she went by the name of Grimhilde…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, Granny Grimhilde was actually Rowena's true grandmother, and Olivette was the one behind Valerie's death, and now Rowena has her full powers. What kind of hell will become of this?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena rolled over on her back, hearing a loud cry and then something wiggling frantically underneath her. Even though she was still partially asleep, Rowena leapt right up to her feet, whipping her body around ready to attack.

"Fergus?" Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Rowena was about to kick the boy in the back to awaken him, but upon seeing how peaceful he looked. How happy he seemed, Rowena found she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Cursing at her own weakness, Rowena left the room and headed out to the river to clean herself up. She felt no pain from last night. Whatever had been ailing her seemed to have left her system. She felt stronger. It would seem at long last she had better control over her powers, but she still had no concept of how far was too far…

Everything she had ever done with Granny. All the new spells she had created. Finally, she could enact them upon anyone she wished. Even the Men of Letters, and the village that had destroyed her family.

"Yes," she whispered, discarding her garments and walking into the water. "I still have plenty of time to travel there and return for the initiation."

Casting her attention up to the heavens, the gloomy sky suddenly shifted. The sun breaking through and immediately warming the water.

"I wonder what Granny would say. Not even she could tame Mother Nature." Rowena released a great laugh, green eyes now glowing violet. "I'm unstoppable now. Untouchable, and who knew it would take a bunch of fannies to unlock that final piece. Going inside me head. Oh, they shouldn't have done that."

Ten minutes had passed and Rowena was back out of the water. Collecting her clothes and walking back inside the cottage. From there she placed on her dark cloak, taking a quick peek into the bedroom to see Fergus was still fast asleep, his arms spread out; loud snores escaping him.

Once again she found herself unable to unsheathe her rage upon him. She couldn't make heads nor tails of it, deciding her time to leave was now. If he was to wake and find out she was leaving, he'd no doubt throw another tantrum.

Not wanting to be bothered. Rowena's eyes once again glowed violet, and saying a single word, she was no longer standing inside Granny's old cottage, but a few yards from where her childhood home stood.

Rowena find herself unprepared for the barrage of emotions she was hit with in that moment. The cottage was crumbling away. The roof was caved in. There were no signs of life. No indication anyone had actually lived within. All around her. The pig pen was gone. Rowena released a shaky breath, finally getting her legs to work as she walked forward.

Stopping as she stood on the deteriorated porch. Nearly falling when her foot sunk into a hole. Rowena could not begin to enter, but she could clearly see the kitchen area, and the first thing her eyes met with were dozens of discarded bottles of liquor.

' _If ye come back I'll burn ye! Just like they burned your mother!'_

Rowena could feel the tears in her eyes. Never did she think she'd ever unleash such emotions again, but here she stood. Remembering her final moments she and her father had last seen one another.

Had he died? If so, where was his body? Did he have a gravestone? A marker of sorts? Questions she had never cared to wonder bombarded her, slapping her across the face, punching her in the gut and sending her recoiling backwards.

Rowena; however, didn't fall. She quietly backed away, turning her attention back to the road. The road she had walked so many times she could follow it blindfolded. The road that would lead her to where her mother had been murdered.

She was just about to use her powers to send herself to the village, however, something in her wanted her to walk down 'memory lane' if you will. Green irises fixed with a set determination, Rowena marched straight down the road…

{…}

Unlike her childhood home, the village was the same as she remembered. The hustle and bustle of people. Sellers yelling out their products and purchase amount. It was so lively. So happy, yet Rowena's attention was cast directly at the center of the village, which was now occupied by stockades. Rowena stood directly where she had stood when the baker had spotted her. Where she had just caught a glimpse of the flames. Able to recollect the smell of burning flesh lingering as if it had been branded into her memory. Never could she forget. Never.

"Momma! Momma! Can we go and see the baker?"

Rowena turned at the sound of a little girl's voice, watching as the brown-haired child tugged at her mother's hand. The mother clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Not this time, my darling. Come along. We best get home now."

Rowena continued to watch mother and daughter walk away until she could no longer see them through the crowd. Her attention fixating to the sound of horses' neighing, and then the sound of men yelling. The entire crowd appeared just as alert. All attention focusing on four men wearing the Men of Letters attire.

Years and years of Rowena's hatred aimed at those men for taking away her mother. Her happy life that she had had. She couldn't contain the flames of her rage. Her eyes shifting to violet without her even needing to summon her power. Before she could even consider what she was doing, Rowena bellowed out the incantation.

Both men and beast let out shrieking cries of agony. Flames engulfing them. The citizens' were thrown into a panic. Everyone scrambling around; crying out, "Witch! Witch!"

Rowena had completely lost herself. She didn't care. Young, old, babes. They would all suffer her wrath. In a matter of seconds the entire village was aflame. Charred corpses scattered about in heaps, like the aftermath of Mount Vesuvius.

Raining down upon the area was the ashes of the buildings and peoples' clothing and hair. Stepping over dozens of bodies, Rowena took one last look at the village, green irises just catching sight of movement to her left. Spinning her entire body in the direction, she extended her arm out, pointer finger directed at a small child. /The/ brown-haired child she had observed only moments ago and her mother huddled together hiding.

"Please," the mother said, arms locked tightly around her child, who had fresh tears pouring down her soot covered face. "Spare my daughter, please."

There was a ferocity in the mother's hazel eyes, causing Rowena to lower her arm just an inch, recognizing the similar look her mother had always worn upon facing off against the Men of Letters. The fear, but also the determination to save her child trumped her own primary instincts. This mother was no different.

"Protect her, then. Don't ever abandon her. Love her, for one never knows when your last day could come." She then pointed in the direction of the road. "Go. Before I change me mind and kill you both."

The mother got right up to her feet, plucking her daughter right up off the ground and running for her life. Rowena watched them go out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention back onto the burning village. She could sense there were still people alive, and she was all out of leniency. Whoever remained would die, and so Rowena entered back inside to face the fire…

{…}

That night:

Just as Olivette had said both Billie and Nika had arrived to escort Rowena to her initiation. Of course, the news of the Mader Village massacre and destruction had met their ears. Rowena played the part of an innocent to a T. Actually able to will herself to tear up and act distressed.

"Who could have done it?"

"An extremely powerful witch," Nika said. "We sent out four of our lower witches' to go and investigate, but I doubt they'll find anything. I'm sure this witch was thorough and made sure to leave no trace behind."

"I don't doubt that. She sounds like a witch who could already be given the high ranking status of a priestess, eh?" Rowena said, a nasty smile cracking at the corner of her lips.

"Perhaps, but that would be highly doubtful. This witch seems to be out of control. Her actions have stirred non-magics and the Men of Letters to act out. The people are in a panic. They are now going around killing any and all who they deem as witches'. These, of course, are people who are all innocence. They live alone, or are merely medicine folk who rather commune with the natural world than the mechanical one."

Rowena could feel Nika's eyes still on her ever since they had left her cottage. Billie had said nothing the entire time, but she too was staring at her with less suspicion than Nika. Billie's cold, blue eyes held something far more sinister. Like she had a grand scheme in mind that she was just inching to carry out.

The plantation house had once again come into view, however, Nika was leading her away from it.

"Billie, go and let Olivette know Rowena has arrived."

Billie was already gone before Nika had even finished her sentence. Once again Rowena found those eyes trained on her with reservation. She was a clever little witch, but Rowena was confident. She knew these fools had nothing on her, and would never be able to pin anything back to her.

Nika seemed to accept that as well, though the culprit in her mind would always be the same: Rowena.

"Rowena Macleod."

Both turned at the sight of Olivette and six other witches', all of whom were wearing black robes and hoods over their heads. Rowena's expression shifted slightly at the sight of them. She could not see their faces'. Only the gleam of their eyes underneath the hoods. It made things a bit harder, for Rowena preferred to see faces, which was more of a survival mechanism for her than anything else.

"Come along, Rowena…" Olivette purred, leading the pack into the thick forest, entering into a large glade. "Stand there." The blonde ordered. "The rest of you join hands."

Rowena stood in the middle of the great circle the witches' had formed. Feeling the wind around her whipping around, the amount of magic building as the witches' began to chant in latin. Eyes glowing from shades of yellow to mahogany underneath the hoods, even Rowena's own eyes now glowed their violet.

'Yes,' she thought, releasing a great sigh of ecstasy, her head tilted back as she stared straight up at the stars above, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head. 'Greatness. I have finally achieved it, and now I will go beyond the stars to gain more…'

{…}

Fergus was once again left all by himself. He wouldn't cry. He was determined not to. Even if the darkness still frightened him, he kept a candle lit; snuggling himself deeper into the blankets in which only his curly, red locks poked out. The issue now was the boy was unaware danger was lurking outside.

Four witches' were circling the cottage. Two standing outside the bedroom window, while the other two were approaching the front door.

Billie was one of the one's headed for the front door. Forcing the brown-haired witch to step up first, the young witch enthusiastically bounded right up, eyes crazed in anticipation for the kill. Reaching out for the door knob, the witch's body went completely stiff as if she had been stunned.

"What's wrong? What's the matter with—"

Billie was unable to finish her sentence, the brown-haired witch bursting into flames; leaving not a single trace the woman had ever been there. No dust. No anything. Billie backed away quickly, sprinting around the cottage to where the other two unaware witches' stood, still contemplating on how to get inside.

"Wait!" Billie hissed, watching as a grey haired witch was reaching her hand out to the window. "This place has been booby trapped! That Macleod has placed a protection spell of sorts around it. Jocelyn was unlucky enough to be the sacrifice to give us that information."

"So what do we do?" The grey-haired witch said in a deepish voice, looking at the window as if it was a poisonous reptile. "Does that mean the window and any other entryway is a trap, too?"

Billie merely rolled her eyes, motioning for the other witches' to step back.

"As much as I would enjoy killing her brat with my bare hands, I fear we must burn the place."

The other three witches' took giant steps back, their eyes glowing as they raised their arms and pointed in the direction of the cottage.

'Ign—"

The word never left their lips. One by one each witch went up in flames just like Jocelyn. Billie the last to go, just barely managed to swivel her head in the direction of what she thought she had heard was laughter.

"N-n-o-o."

There standing in the darkness was Rowena. The only thing that could be clearly seen were her glowing violet eyes. Releasing an enraged cry, Billie was then fully consumed and gone. Rowena too had vanished to reappear in front of the cottage window, looking through to see Fergus was fast asleep.

"I'll be home soon, my wee piglet." She whispered, before her body dissolved away. Lids reopening to find herself staring up at the stars, continuing to hear the monotonous chant from the witches' surrounding her…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

The months went by quickly for Rowena. More and more she learned from the Grand Coven than she had ever learned from Granny. She mastered spells that had taken even Olivette herself months to accomplish. She would also take spell books and spend hours in the library reading. Jotting down notes and then retreating home to concoct and recreate the spell to her own devise. Many of the other witches' did not approve of this. Fearing the secrets of the coven would be stolen. Of course nothing disastrous occurred.

Just another paranoia of the Grand Coven, however, after the disappearance of the four witches', many of the members' would tip toe around Rowena. Giving her a wide berth and muttering to one another incessantly that she had something to do with it. Rowena didn't care. Once again they had nothing to hold against her, in fact, Nika had whispered to Rowena one day that it had been all a setup. Nika didn't mention names, but Rowena could only assume it was Olivette who had sent the assassins to kill Fergus.

More months past and the suspicion soon died. The incident completely forgotten. Unfortunately with all things in life as one drama dies another unfolds. Now it revolved around the ever looming threat haunting every single witch: Hunters.

No longer was the enemy just the Men of Letters, but also fearless villagers' who were taking a stand. The burning of the Mader Village, and the massacre of not just the adults', but also all the innocent children who had lost their lives' started a revolution.

Unlike the majority of witches' who had started to hide underground, Rowena would travel down to the Village of Tacoma, practicing her new Gaelic spell on her victims. Usually at night she would go out on her expeditions, or travel to other villages nearby to throw off the trail of anyone who may have been watching her.

With the death toll rising in each village, so did the death toll of witches. It was the reason why many of the Grand Coven members had other hideouts strategically placed all over the world. Picking up any and all witches as they went. The reason why the Grand Coven was so diverse in both ethnicity and race.

Though now many of these witches were long gone. Hung and burned at the stake. Things were only going getting worse, which sent Olivette into violent rages. She had been keeping tabs on Rowena. Knowing fully well Rowena was the cause of all the mess. She had also sent spies to follow the redhead, and sure enough they reported back to explain she was killing off villagers'. Her power was beyond anything a single witch could control, which was why Olivette decided that she and fellow witches' were going to take away some of her power. Just like she had done to Valerie.

"It's merely like declawing a beast. Rowena will still have her teeth, but the damage will be significantly reduced." Olivette was explaining to her daughter, who was disturbed by the idea of taking away another witches' power.

"You will bring her to me, and from there I and a few others will do the rest."

"As you wish, Mother." Nika murmured, bowing her head and leaving the study to retrieve Rowena from the library. Her heart growing heavier and heavier the closer she got to the room. Wishing Macleod would just leave and go home. Her hopes swiftly dashed when she could distinctly hear the sound of pen scratching against paper from within.

It was now close to evening. The sky outside a combination of oranges and reds; the sun dipping down behind the horizon, Nika could feel her spirit sinking with it.

"Rowena?" She called, opening the door to see Rowena literally had her head buried in a large, leather book.

"Hmm?" Rowena looked up with a wide grin on her face. "Oh, Nika. Is it closing time already?"

Nika tried to laugh, but found her heart plummet further down her chest in the effort, could Rowena already know what was happening? No, there was no way. Perhaps she could try to warn her… No, she couldn't do that. She had already covered for Rowena. Helped her during the assassination attempt on her son by betraying her own mother's trust, Nika couldn't do that again.

"I'm afraid so. Here let me help you pick up, and perhaps I can walk you home?"

"You needn't do that, dearie. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do," Rowena said, closing the book and stuffing her notes into the pocket of her cloak.

"I insist," Nika said, reaching out for one of the books resting on the table; accidentally colliding her hand with Rowena's in the process, her cheeks burning a bright pink. "Sorry."

Rowena giggled, waving off the action.

Once the books had been placed back on their appropriate shelves, Nika walked right beside Rowena holding a pleasant conversation until they had come to the study. That was when Nika fell silent, stopping and staring at the partially open door. Rowena had stopped midway, looking to the staircase leading down to the doors and then back to Nika.

"What's wrong? Have a change of heart, did we?" Rowena said, teasingly.

"I'm afraid so, Rowena," Nika said, her shoulders lowering in defeat, as she turned her head to look at the redhead, pointing her middle and index finger in her direction. "Manete!"

Rowena couldn't move. Even with her power she could not break free no matter what she tried.

"Nika," she growled. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Rowena. Believe me. I never wished for this to happen. I'm so sorry." She then turned back to the study door. "Mother! I have Rowena here."

'Mother?' Rowena thought, jaw dropping at the sight of Olivette stepping out of the room. 'No. No it can't be.'

Rowena kept her gaze on Olivette, ignoring the three other senior witches' who stepped out from the study, each wearing the same cold looks as Olivette. Nika; however, was the only one who looked deeply pained, which put Rowena on full alert. What were they going to do? It was obviously something dark and sinister.

"Keep her in place ladies. We don't want her breaking away." Olivette ordered.

"No!" Rowena snarled, now using nothing but sheer will power, she was beginning to break through the spell. "Damn you, Olivette! I don't know what you're planning to do to me, but you won't succeed! I am far more powerful than you and any witch here."

"Precisely, Rowena. You have too much power. You have failed to learn your place amongst us. You are at the lowest rank on our totem pole. I thought you'd see the mayhem you were causing, but you are too blind by your obsessive ambition to gain more power, and for that I have decided, for the good of the Grand Coven, that we will restrict some of your power."

Rowena let out a scream of rage, gritting her teeth; pulling and yanking at her invisible restraints, as though a dozen chains had her limbs bound.

"Manete!" The three witches' said at the same time, which had sent Rowena falling down to her knees, only enraging the redhead more.

"Don't fight us, Rowena," Olivette said, lowering herself to look right into her face. "Hmph, you know you look a lot like your mother."

Rowena's struggling ceased then, her breath heavy as she stared straight into those malevolent eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, yes. I suppose she never told you about her time in the Grand Coven, correct? You were so very young. Of course, she was just like you. Overly ambition. Wanting more and more power," Olivette's voice was just a whisper, yet was louder than thunder in Rowena's ears, shaking her foundation. "I took away part of her magic, and just to spite me she went and married her non-magic lover. Then produced not just you, but two other little trolls. Tell me, Rowena, does it alarm you how similar your paths are? It makes me wonder if your death will be just the same."

Rowena had been rendered speechless by Olivette's declaration, which the blonde did not hesitate to waste, signaling for one of the other witches' to help her, the two dragged Rowena into the study, followed by the other's who continued to chant the word, 'Manete'.

Nika did not follow them. The door had then slammed shut, leaving her to listen to the cries of agony coming from Rowena… She was begging; pleading for them to stop. Olivette wouldn't. Nika knew her mother would torture Rowena. The spell she understood should take about ten minutes, Olivette would make it last for hours.

"I've had enough…" Nika whispered, vanishing out of the hallway.

{…}

The spell was a seal. Rowena felt like someone had placed straps around her midsection, shoulders and neck. Feeling very much like how a horse must feel wearing a saddle, bridle and bit. Constricting around her and just squeezing. She knew she was on the ground, pathetic tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to rise, but had not the strength to do it.

Olivette would not stop even when the other witches' said enough. Tighter and tighter she bound Rowena. Continuing to taunt the redhead with jabs about Valerie.

"She too cried just like you, Rowena. Claiming she needed this power to protect her loved ones. /You/ the spawn of a non-magic. You both are weak women. If you hadn't been born with magic, you'd be dead by now."

Rowena was now gasping; terrified to feel her heart was slowing down. She couldn't fight back. Her body was too heavy. She felt the sensation of her limbs collapsing forward, yet she felt as though she were looking down at herself. Just like astral projection, only Rowena was not in control.

"Please, I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She repeated the sentence over and over. "Don't let me die…"

Olivette seemed satisfied by that. In her own twisted way, she had broken Rowena. Collapsed on the floor, Rowena lay heaving and sobbing. The other three witches' just watched on, finally being released when the study door was reopened. As they filed out in a flurry, Olivette remained where she stood, kicking over partially smoking candles that had been lit earlier during the ritual. Finally stepping over Rowena, as if she were a sack of garbage, and taking a seat behind her desk; pouring herself a glass of whiskey; drinking it slowly. Her cat-like eyes fixed directly on Rowena. Waiting to see if the young witch would ever regain her composure and rise again.

"It would seem your mother's legacy has truly died. The family of Macleod. A weak line all because of you, the weak link," Olivette took a drink from her glass, scoffing at the sight of Rowena doing what appeared to be a half push-up in an effort to rise to her feet. "You know after I had taken away your mother's violet power, she turned her back on the Grand Coven forever."

"Shut up," Rowena hissed, collapsing onto her stomach and releasing a wheezing cough. "D-don't you dare speak of m-my mother with your unworthy t-tongue!"

"Oh, please. Your mother was never worthy of any honor just like her mother," Olivette finished her glass, and proceeded to pour herself another shot of whiskey. "I can see by the look on your face you want to know more about your family history. Perhaps I should tell you. It would be a tale to tell your bassa son. Don't you think he deserves it? And what about his father, hmm? I'm sure he's curious about him, too."

Rowena stiffened then, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Olivette's hawkish eyes.

"How many times has the boy asked about him, hmm?"

Rowena was well aware of the game the blonde was playing, but even with that knowledge she was still getting sucked into Olivette's whirlpool of hate. What made it all the more worse was how Olivette was right.

Fergus had asked on numerous occasions. Receiving a swift beating every time. Fergus was bright enough to know better than to ask a third time. So, Rowena had buried the hatchet on that topic. The pain of it; however, was not so easy for her to dispose of. It was that never-ending pain that Rowena used as fuel to gain more power.

The pain that was fueling her at that very moment to rise and muttering an incantation, surprising Olivette who dropped her glass and shot right up to her feet.

"Don't you dare, you pompous bottom-feeder! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. There had been so many opportunities, especially after the death of your mother." Olivette's eyes were now glowing yellow, the witch circle on the ground glowing a deep red and trapping Rowena, though the light flickered, indicating the spell was weak and about ready to break.

"What does that mean?" Rowena snarled, sucking in a sharp breath as she reached a hand out to touch the barrier; receiving a sharp electric zap from it.

"What I mean is your mother had plans to destroy the Grand Coven. It was she who was sending the Men of Letters in our direction. /She/ who was the cause of our demise. I thought getting rid of her would end it, but no. The damage had already been done. What she caused was her own revolution. The reason why I had to dispose of her. "

"'Dispose of her'?" Rowena had now stepped right up to the barrier, barely feeling the zaps on her body.

"Yes, Rowena. I had sent a little bird to the Men of Letters to inform them of a witch named, Valerie Macleod. There had already been rumors that she was a witch, and I exploited that. She and three other witches' who had all come together in their crusade to bring me and the coven down died with them that day, and it's like I said earlier. I should have destroyed you. I knew one day you'd be just like your mother and seek us out for power, and in a similar fashion, you have gone and exposed our world by your reckless; selfish behavior. Maybe." Olivette seemed to be talking to herself, eyes looking straight past Rowena. "Maybe in another way that was the true reason why she wanted to destroy the Grand Coven, because she wanted to protect you from me. She had the sense to know I'd take away your power, and she wanted you to be her avenger…

-She shook her head, looking back to Rowena with a sneer.-

Hmph, anyway allow me to continue on how I had tried to exterminate all of you, and by all I mean your two other siblings. You wouldn't remember your older sister, you were just a baby. Then there was your little brother. Just like you, they also had your powers. It was why I had sent those Men of Letters to do the dirty work. Unfortunately that was doomed from the start. Those hunters' are all completely useless. Your mother had managed to kill the majority of them. Hiding you and your little brother from them, but she was too late for your sister, Greer. While those Men of Letters were attacking your mother, Greer's fear and hatred become so powerful that her magic quite literally exploded out of her.

She had left you and your brother to help your mother, but her power was eating her from the inside out. Her muscles were tearing themselves apart. Her bones snapping and breaking. The muscles in her heart were practically charred. Her arteries severed. By the time she was done, Greer was already dead. Your mother could do nothing for your older sister, but hold her and watch her final breaths leave her body… It wouldn't be long after that would your family move away and finally come to settle in that small throw away cottage. Your father as the tanner, and trying to make a living to keep his family alive. Of course, your brother would die at the age of two from the plague. That was the true turning point for Valerie. She was determined that you would not die. The reason why she slowly awakened and unlocked your violet powers."

Rowena released a great enraged scream, able to slip through her barrier and launch herself at Olivette. Diving over the desk in a great leap, she managed to tackle the blonde to the floor. She couldn't use her magic. Not now anyway. She was too weak, but her fists were still in commission.

Punch after punch and Olivette merely laughed off the hits, infuriating Rowena more.

"Are you done yet, Rowena?" Olivette's nose was bleeding along with a stream of red dripping down her chin. Spitting at Rowena who recoiled back as the mixture of blood and saliva went straight into her eyes. Falling backwards and feverishly rubbing them, Rowena looked up just in time to be kicked directly in the face.

She had heard the crunch of her nose breaking before she felt the excruciating pain. Eyes immediately flooded with moisture. A terrible shriek catching in her throat, causing her to expel a sound matching that of a dying deer. She was already crawling towards the door, when she was hoisted right off the ground, her lungs feeling as though they were being compressed.

"Nika!"

Rowena could hear the click-clack of Nika's heels approaching and finally stop at the edge of the doorway. An audible gasp escaping her. Covering her mouth in shock at the sight of her mother's bloody face, and Rowena's whose face was black and blue and swelling.

"Take this common trash back to her rubbish heap. Make sure she stays there." Olivette released Rowena; the redhead falling with a harsh 'thump' back down to the floor. Turning away Olivette snatched a hanky from off the desk, using it to wipe the blood off of her face. "Nika! Now!" She shouted upon noticing her daughter stood, as if she had been caught in the eyes of the great basilisk. Unmoving; Unblinking. Petrified.

She finally was able to move when Rowena had begun to cough, the redhead simply giving in to her exhaustion. Thick, red lashes fluttering closed and remaining so. Nika then knelt down and picked Rowena up with monstrous strength.

Rowena's curly, red locks tumbling down her head to cover her face like a veil. Blooding splatting in tiny droplets to the floor, releasing small moans as Nika hoisted Rowena over her shoulder, speaking in rapid latin and disappearing out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, Rowena has had her powers restricted, and what did Nika mean by she has had enough? Will she betray her mother?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena felt the cold cloth on her face, yet she was unable to open her eyes, though her breathing was not constricted. Who was helping her? She was disoriented. Thinking she was hearing dozens of voices speaking all at once in a jumbled mess of nonsensical gibberish. There was one distinct voice she did hear, though: Fergus.

Her boys' voice was the softest and sweetest to hear ears. Unlike the collision of sharp and booming sounds assaulting her eardrums at the prior moment.

"Is she going to be all right?" She heard him say.

"Yes, boy. I've fixed her broken nose and the swelling will go down. I'm going to need you to back up now. I must finish the ritual. How about you go into the kitchen. There is a sweetie in there I think you'll like."

"'Sweetie'?" Fergus immediately perked up at that. "What is it? Tell me, Nika!"

"What? You can't smell it?"

"Blueberry pie?!"

Rowena listened to her sons' footsteps, and the familiar sound of his body hitting the floor upon another one of his trip-ups, she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

'My wee piglet…'

Rowena's prior attention on her son then shifted at the feel of Nika's fingers gingerly running over her cheek, finding their way to the back of her neck, massaging with all the care and warmth of a lover. Rowena was partially lulled and disgusted, though she felt so calm and serene. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She released a great sigh, lips cracking open, as if she were trying to absorb the feeling.

"Rowena."

Nika's breath was so close. The redhead didn't know how, but she could already taste those dark lips. The heat beating off of them like they had a pulse of their own. Releasing a gentle moan at the feel of Nika's lips pressed to her chin; cheeks; forehead; eyelids, and finally they collided with her own. Lasting longer than Rowena could even begin to fathom.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Awakened a few times by the feel of Nika's hands sliding up her night gown; massaging her ribs and stomach, guiding those fine hands up to her breasts, sending a quiver of want throughout her body. The blood in her veins heating up and bringing a rosy hue to her cheeks.

"Open your eyes," Nika whispered into her ear, nipping at the bottom of her earlobe.

It took a few tries, but finally thick lashes fluttered open, green irises blurry at first and clearing with each passing second until Nika was clearly in her sights.

"There you are." Nika once again leaned down and placed a kiss on Rowena's pale lips, running her dainty digits through Macleod's mane of red. "I feared you'd never find your way back to the land of the living."

"Ni-ka." Rowena was having trouble with her speech, feeling a slight split in her tongue as she ran it against her teeth, which she guessed must have happened during the fight.

"Shh, don't talk. Save your strength. You're going to need all of it, especially now that you have lost half your power."

"T-thanks for t-the lovely reminder…" Rowena fell silent and stared at Nika, as if she were a complicated math problem. No matter which way she looked and no matter how long, she still couldn't figure Nika out.

"What?" Nika hummed.

Rowena weakly raised her hand to rest it on Nika's collarbone, a faint smile spreading across her lips, she then shot her hand up and wrapped her fingers around Nika's neck. The black-haired witch was caught completely off guard, not only by Rowena's sudden swift attack, but also the strength the redhead managed to display.

"Olivette… is your… M-Mother?"

"Y-yes," Nika nodded her head, lacing her thin fingers around Rowena's wrist. "But Rowena you must understand! I-I didn't want her to t-take away y-your power."

"Is that why you're helping me? Because of your guilt?" Rowena sniggered, her breath heavy from her exertion. Her hand visibly shaking from the effort to keep Nika in her grasp.

"That and another t-thing." Nika's eyes softened as she leaned her head closer to Rowena. "I-I've grown fond of you."

Rowena had lost her strength, releasing Nika and once again staring at the witch with the same critical expression before she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You think that's funny?"

Rowena laughed harder, though was quickly stifled as a sharp pain stung at her ribs.

"Rowena. Please. Don't laugh in my face." Nika didn't release her grip from Rowena's wrist, in fact, she was pulling the redhead closer to her in order for the tips of their noses to just brush up against one another. "Listen to me. My mother has plans to destroy you. I want to take you out of Scotland. Away from the Men of Letters who are pressing down on us from all sides. I can sense by the wind, and read from the stars that the plantation will fall. The world of our witchcraft will crumble and decay. My mother can sense this as well, which is why she is sending me to learn from the great Italian witch, Letitia di Albioni. I want you to come with me, Rowena. You can obtain more power, perhaps even gain back your violet power."

The similarities of the scene were too much for Rowena. Just like what Timothy had promised her. The only difference was Nika's credibility. The witch had aided her numerous times, and there was no deceit in her eyes.

"You'd really take me along with ye?" Rowena spoke slowly, as if Nika was a fragile piece of china that could break with just the pitch of her voice. "And go so far as to speak with this Italian witch on me behalf to grant me my power back?"

"I would." The fiery determination in Nika's eyes was incredibly intense, but Rowena didn't look away. She embraced it. Gently pressing her lips against Nika's to confirm her appreciation.

Nika was the one to break away, tucking Rowena in and making her as comfortable as possible before she rose to her feet.

"I will come to fetch you tomorrow morning. That is when the ship is due to leave."

"I'll be waiting here."

"There is one more thing, though Rowena." Nika's face dropped with visible sadness.

"Hmm?" Rowena's brows furrowed together at both her words and countenance.

"Fergus." Nika lowered her voice in case he was listening, though that was most certainly not possible, for the boy was making all sorts of noises as he devoured the entire pie in the opposite room. "He cannot come with us. I'm afraid where we're going is not a suitable place for a child. Do you have anyone who can watch him?"

Rowena didn't ponder the question long. Ever since the boy had been born, Rowena always had a plan to discard Fergus if ever the Men of Letters were to come after her. Revealing to Nika a sorrowful mask, managing a few tears to spring in her eyes, she then said:

"I do. I'll have Fergus there and be back in a flash."

"Very well. I will see you in the morrow, then. Good night."

Once Nika had vanished, Fergus waddled in making loud groaning noises and holding his stomach. His face was purple from the blueberries with some still lingering on his face.

"Ugh, Ma. I don't feel so good."

Rowena was not even listening to her son. Her mind spinning on the promise of obtaining her powers back. She didn't even notice his body pressed up against her, not until the sound of his loud snores, and the feel of his right arm landing on her stomach alerted her to his presence.

She was still not fully healed and the impact of Fergus' arm was the equivalent of getting drop kicked. Shoving the boy roughly in the back, Fergus woke with a start and crawled with lightning speed out of the room.

Rowena watched him go through tired eyes. Her senses dulling as sleep overtook her. She knew the boy would be back. Once she had fallen asleep he'd come literally crawling back and snuggling up behind her again. Oh, what the hell. The boy would be out of her hair tomorrow…

{…}

Rowena walked with a stiff gate. The morning sun was just barely rising in the vast pinkish, red sky. The ground covered with dew; birds singing out their first early tune. Fergus was surprisingly overjoyed to be out. Usually, just like Rowena, it took him ages to wake up and be fully alert. Being with his mother; however, had him wide awake and full of energy.

Making his usual 'whooping!' noise as he chased after a squirrel that scurried up a tree; proceeding to linger on a low branch and chitter wrathfully at the boy, Rowena didn't bother to call for him. Deciding to allow him to have his fun.

"Fergus!" She called out his name in a sing-song voice, motioning for him to come to her as they approached the village.

"Ma, why are we out here so early anyway?"

Rowena shot a glance down at her son, whose face was filled with nothing but trust and love for her. Rowena felt something quite extraordinary happen to her in that moment. Making her wish she hadn't looked at him. Never did she think she'd ever feel anything towards her son. She didn't want to. The hate she had for Timothy was what caused her immense hatred for the boy, but the truth of the matter was Fergus was nothing like his father.

Fergus was what his father should have been. Loving and loyal. He was so kind; bright, and beautiful. Rowena could feel her heart breaking in two. The emotions assaulting her all at once. She tried to fight it. Looking away from her son in hopes that would end the suffocating feelings. No, the feelings only grew stronger.

"I already told you, Fergus. Out."

Fergus rolled his eyes, releasing a great yawn.

"'Out' is a rather vague word, Ma."

"Well, you can clearly see we are at the village."

"Yes, but you still haven't explained whyyyy."

Rowena released a light chuckle, taking his small hand into her own and led them through the deserted village. Fergus' green eyes were roving every inch of the area. Wondering if his mother was going to lead them to one specific place, only to head in the complete opposite spot. The village being so massive it felt like a great big circle to him. It wasn't until Fergus could see they had passed through the village, and were following a dirt road to what appeared to be a fenced off enclosure, did his uneasiness start to sprout.

"Ma?" Fergus shrank back the closer they approached, staring with fearful eyes at the massive building. "Where are we? Why are we here?"

Rowena kept a firm hold on her son's hand. Fergus, of course, would not stray from his mother's side no matter what. Even so, her boy did tend to run off whenever things got frightening, or beyond his control. As they approached a gate, Fergus came to a dead halt; scared to bejesus with fear. No amount of coaxing from Rowena would make him budge.

"Fergus! For heaven's sake will you keep moving." Rowena's voice was growing louder and louder, which caught the notice of what appeared to be a gatekeeper. The man was in his 50's with disheveled grey hair and cold, grey eyes.

"Can I help ye?" His voice was ragged, as if he had just smoked.

"My son. Please, will you take him?"

"Ma!?" Fergus was now attempting to run, but Rowena's iron-like grip kept him in place.

The man looked the two up and down with indifference, opening up the gate to allow Fergus access inside.

"I'm sorry, Ma!" Fergus was saying, struggling against his mother as she tried to push him through. "I'll be better, I promise! Please, please don't send me in there!" He was now wailing. Fresh tears rolling down his face. "I don't want to go."

"Fergus." Rowena took on a gentler tone of voice, running her finger's through his thick mane of red, playing with a few of his loose curls. That simple action did the trick. His wails quieting down allowing Rowena to walk him inside, she then dropped down to one knee, gritting her teeth at the pain she received from that simple action. "My boy. My little piglet. I must go now, and I cannot take you with me. It's too dangerous." Brushing away the tears with her thumb, she placed the tiniest of kisses to his forehead. "You must be brave now, Fergus."

"I don't want you to go, Ma." He whispered, his chin trembling as more tears threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"You'll see me again, my boy. I promise."

"D-do you swear? Cross your heart?"

"Yes, Fergus. I cross me heart. Now, bulk up. All right? I'll be back in a flash."

He nodded his head, rubbing away the remaining tears, watching his mother rise back to her feet and turn her back on him. He stood strong; however, as soon as she stepped out and was walking down the dirt road, he felt the pang of panic in his heart overwhelm him. His mind screaming for him to race after her.

"Come on, boy. Move!"

Fergus received a swift kick in the rump by the gatekeeper, causing him to go sprawling to the muddy ground.

"Ma…" He croaked, raising his head in time to see the top of her red hair disappear out of sight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, Nika is in love with Rowena. Interesting, but does Rowena feel the same way? Or is she just manipulating her? And poor Fergus.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena would not allow herself to shed a tear. Screwing up in her face, as soon as she approached her cottage and spotted Nika waiting for her.

"Are you all set?"

Rowena could only nod, still not trusting her emotions. God, she felt her heart tightening uncomfortably. It had felt that way during her entire journey back home. More than once she had stopped; turning her head back in the direction of the workhouse. There had been a moment when she almost convinced herself to go and retrieve Fergus, but the physical pain and weakness in her was the kind reminder of where her true goal lay.

Nika didn't ask any questions. Patiently waiting for Rowena to collect whatever few valuables she planned to take with her. As soon as the redhead reappeared, Nika gave her a warm smile and led the way. Rowena; however, took a moment to turn and take a final look at the cottage. Ever since she was eight this had been her home. This was Granny's home. She had no idea if she'd ever see it again, just like Fergus.

"Rowena?" Nika called from across the yard, once again waiting patiently for the redhead to gather herself.

"I'm coming." Rowena ripped herself away, swiveling around and sprinting after Nika.

{…}

Rowena had watched ships pulling into port and leaving during her youth with her mother. She remembered quite vividly how small the ships appeared from a distance; however, up close they were quite intimidating, and another crucial thing Rowena had no knowledge of was how seasick she would become.

Nika and Rowena had boarded the ship approximately fourteen days' ago. Nika having estimated they should arrive in Italy in about twenty or more days'. Rowena remained in her bunk below deck, her skin taking on a waxy, plastic pigmentation.

"Nika." Rowena leaned over the side of her bed and retched into a bucket. "Ni-ka. I need y-you to use t-that spell now."

Nika was right there beside Rowena. Caressing her face; wiping away the sick that lingered on the redhead's lips, though she looked around paranoid. Afraid that any of the crew, or other passengers may overhear them.

"Hush. I can't just yet. Not until I know we're alone."

Rowena released a groan; throwing the ragged horse blanket over her head, which she at once tossed it away, swearing in Gaelic at the feel of fleas nipping and biting at her skin.

"I'll go find you some water."

Nika leaned forward and placed a kiss on Rowena's forehead before wandering off. Nearly tripping over an empty box when the ship swayed precariously to the left. Rowena released a light groan at the ships movement, once again feeling the bile in her stomach rising like a great tide up in her throat.

Over and over Rowena was retching and retching. Wheezing as she just barely managed to raise her head and catch her breath. The only other time she had ever felt so weak and depleted was after Olivette had restricted her powers.

She wanted this to be over. Off the ship. To fully gain her power back and then return to the Grand Coven to destroy all those fannies; saving the best for last, of course: Olivette.

" _I had tried to exterminate all of you. It was why I had sent those Men of Letters to do the dirty work. Unfortunately that was doomed from the start. Those hunters' are all completely useless. Your mother had managed to kill the majority of them. Hiding you and your little brother from them, but she was too late for your sister, Greer, in fact, it was on that very night did her magic awaken. While those Men of Letters were attacking your mother, Greer's fear and hatred become so powerful that her magic quite literally exploded out of her. She had left you and your brother to help your mother, but her power was eating her from the inside out. Her muscles were tearing themselves apart. Her bones snapping and breaking. The muscles in her heart were practically charred. Her arteries severed. By the time she was done, Greer was already dead. Your mother could do nothing for your older sister, but hold her and watch her final breaths leave her body… It wouldn't be long after that would your family move away and finally come to settle in that small throw away cottage. Your father as the tanner, and trying to make a living to keep his family alive. Of course, your brother would die at the age of two from the plague. That was the true turning point for Valerie. She was determined that you would not die. The reason why she slowly awakened and unlocked your powers."_

"Rowena? Hey, wake up."

Rowena awoke with a start. There was crust on her eyes that kept them partially closed, but she didn't need to be able to see Nika to know it was her. She felt the wooden cup being placed up to her cracked and dried lips, her gulps slow at first and then becoming ravenous.

"Easy, Rowena. Don't drink too much at once or you'll make yourself sick."

"What happened?" Rowena coughed and sputtered, taking some of the water and rubbing it over her eyes.

"You fell asleep, which was probably for the best. The weather outside was turning rather nasty. The waves crashing up against the sides of the ship with such violence, I really thought the ship was going to capsize. There also seems to be a nasty sickness manifesting. Many of the crew and passengers are falling ill to an unknown fever. I speculate it is being carried by the rats scurrying—" Nika at once silenced herself. Receiving a nasty look from Rowena. "Right. Sorry. How about you get some more rest. The cook will be serving food in less than an hour. I'll bring you something that you can hopefully hold down."

Rowena made a sort of, 'Ugh', noise in response. Turning her back on Nika, who was still slightly red in the face from her idiotic topic of discussion. Rowena; however, was still finding herself stuck on her recent dream, or rather a flashback if you will.

"Nika." Rowena kept her back to the witch. "You do know what your mother did to my family, correct? How she sent the Men of Letters to slaughter us?"

Nika was silent for a long time, though Rowena didn't turn around to see what the delay was all about. Quite frankly, from the lack of response from Nika, it was crystal clear she had known all along.

"I knew yes, but not every detail. My mother wanted to corrupt me into seeing you as the enemy. If I had been weak and short-sighted, I probably would have been coerced into thinking like she." Nika let out a half-hearted chuckle, shaking her head at the idiocy of it. "My mother is a damn fool."

"And what will she do to you now? You've broken her trust. I doubt she'll so easily forgive. No offense, but I doubt she'll forgive you at all."

"You're right about that. I have a target on my back now, just like you. We are both fugitives. My mother can now lead the charge to file a complaint against me to the other head coven members, as she did to you. It was why they had taken your powers. That was the solution they had come up with…"

Rowena did not respond, feeling her eyelids beginning to slowly close from her exhaustion. She just barely felt Nika kiss her cheek; her hand rubbing comfortingly up and down her back, which she was half tempted to inquire if Nika would continue the action. Instead, Rowena expelled a great sigh before drifting off into sleep.

{…}

What a relief it was for Rowena's feet to touch solid land again. The journey had finally come to an end, on the sea at least. Now a new journey had begun. Nika and Rowena were wandering through the congested streets. The rank smell of sewage ever present in the air.

Rowena had envisioned this new world entirely differently. Thinking the streets were to be made of gold. The people dressed in the finest attire with the grandest gems at their disposal, but no. The people looked no different than those in Scotland.

They all had a grayish complexion. Their eyes dark and lifeless. The clothes they wore were ragged with tears and holes. The flies swarming and buzzing around their head's as though they were already rotting corpses.

"What is wrong with them?" Rowena whispered to Nika, dodging a sickly old man who was coughing up blood.

"Did you think the rest of the world was immune to sickness?" Nika wrapped her arm around Rowena's shoulder, pulling her close to ensure the petite woman did not get swept up in the chaos. "Come. We need to find a tavern. We still have a ways to go before we get to our destination."

Rowena was not pleased to hear that, but kept her mouth shut. Allowing Nika to lead her in whatever direction she had in mind.

"This is it?" Rowena was already turning away, only to be forced through the door by Nika.

"Stop whining and just try to relax."

The tavern was not as full as the street by any means nor did it smell foul. There were just a few people scattered around, seated in either a chair or at the bar; paying no heed to anyone except the bar maid for another cup of mead.

Rowena kept her eyes peeled. Not trusting any of the ruffians, especially those who sat in the corner and were muttering to one another; shooting glances in her direction. It was the touch of Nika's hand on her arm that brought Rowena back to her senses. Following the black haired witch up a flight of stairs; down a short hall, and to a room with the number four on it.

The room was rather small. With a single window; a closet, and the only piece of furniture was a small bed. Rowena couldn't complain. Sleeping on a sturdy and clean mattress had never been a luxury for her, and so she was the first to lay down upon it, pulling off her cloak and dropping it to the dusty floor; rolling over on her side to stare out the window at the starry night sky.

She listened to Nika's gentle footfalls pacing around the room. Getting ever so closer to the bed. Rowena couldn't help but snigger. Knowing Nika wanted to join her, but was too shy to attempt going the whole nine yards.

It was rather cute, and Rowena's cruel heart wanted to continue torturing Nika. To see if the witch would finally break through her fear; take the initiative, and join her.

"We've got a long day tomorrow, Nika." Rowena scooted over to allow her a space on the bed.

"I can sleep on the floor."

Rowena snorted, turning back around to face Nika, who was no more than three steps away from the bed.

"Fine, but it's going to get awfully chilly down there…, and lonesome."

Nika said nothing, closing the distance between herself and the bed, resting one hand on the bed and using the other to grab ahold of Rowena's red locks; pulling her head back aggressively to place kisses down her neck.

Rowena released a light moan and chuckle, reaching out and grabbing Nika by her shoulders; pulling the dark haired witch down right on top of her. It was a whirlwind of pleasure and passion. Clothes tossed here and there on the floor, Nika's warm; wet mouth sucking and nipping at Rowena's exposed flesh. Working her tongue meticulously around Rowena's breasts, while she slowly slipped two fingers into the redhead's sex.

Rowena released a light hum, hips arching straight into the air, her mouth gaping open upon penetration; at the unexpected wave of ecstasy coursing throughout her entire body. "Don't… stop…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, the witches are headed to meet the Italian witch, however, she will not be so easily swayed, and her policy is this: She will only teach one student for a price.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena's lids fluttered open. Awoken by the feel of Nika shifting in the bed. The sunlight was just barely trickling through the window. Much too early for Rowena.

Spinning her body away from the window, she raised her head off the mattress at the sight of Nika getting dressed, a flicker of a grin appearing at the corner of her lips at the sight of Nika's buttocks just before the witch pulled up her black dress.

Seeming to sense Rowena's eyes on her, Nika turned with a matching grin, strolling over to Rowena and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning."

Rowena released a great yawn, rubbing her eyes and then rising up out of the bed.

"There's breakfast downstairs. We should eat and go."

Nika tossed Rowena her outfit, commenting that she'll buy her a new dress if they pass by a market.

"I'll hold you to that," Rowena had answered, following the dark haired witch out of the room and downstairs. Once they were served and done eating their sad bowl of porridge, the two witches set off to find Letitia.

The air cleared of its foul stench once they had entered into a spacious farmland. There were horses and cattle scattered here and there on the fields, with mills and farmhouses standing not too far off in the distance.

Rowena was enjoying the sight. Distracting her from all the darkness that was always looming around her. Her cheeks were flushed. Green eyes brightening with each step she took. Nika noticed this immediately, her own steps lively and upbeat, and even more so when they came across a small village.

"I told you I'd buy you a new dress." Nika triumphantly held out the well woven red dress out to Rowena, who took it gladly, holding against herself and twirling around.

"It's perfect, Nika. Thank you."

Once they were clear of the village, Rowena changed into the dress, once again twirling herself right around and stumbling into Nika's embrace. The black-haired witch holding her close, placing a long kiss upon her lips, which Rowena allowed for an extended time, before pulling away. Dabbing her on the tip of her nose.

"Let's go."

Once again Nika took the lead. Following the empty road. The landscape around them changing time and again to the point where Rowena no longer noticed nor even cared, and the reasoning behind it was because she could sense witchcraft in the air. What a welcoming reassurance for the recently drained witch to know her powers were still intact, that part anyway.

She could sense it in the air. The way the natural forces swayed, like a great gust rocking the trees back and forth. So strong. Calling out to Rowena, who snatched it without a second thought.

"We're close, aren't we?" Rowena commented, shooting a glance over at Nika, who seemed to be just as alert as she.

"Yes, right up that hill to be exact."

There was nothing daunting about their short hike, for when they reached the top, Rowena stood stunned to be staring down at an old church house. It was quite small and made out of plain rock. From the chimney, Rowena detected purplish-gray fumes escaping from the top, fizzling out just before it reached the top of the hill.

No doubt the reason why the witch strategically hid out there.

"Come along, Rowena. We mustn't keep her waiting."

Rowena was practically running down the hill after Nika. Oddly enough she felt her stomach doing somersaults and cartwheels. Her nerves playing with her head. Making her all the more tense. She barely heard Nika say, "Stop", when they approached the front door, the black-haired witch being the one to knock.

There was an eerie silence, then. The fumes from the chimney blowing in their direction, causing Nika to cough out while Rowena remained ever calm.

'You. Don't say anything to your companion.'

Rowena could clearly hear the Italian female voice, and just by the way Nika was acting, Rowena could tell her partner was completely deaf to it.

'Why can't Nika here you?' Rowena thought.

'Because she does not have the gift. Sadly, your comrade has borrowed much. She is a second rate witch just like her mother, Olivette.'

Rowena bit down on her lip to stifle a snigger at the comment.

'You; however, my topolino, are something quite extraordinary. I've only met one other witch with the same striking red locks. Those sharp, green eyes. So full of cunning. So full of determination, and also so full of anger and sadness.'

It was obvious this was indeed Letitia, who at the moment was no doubt within the compound using her astral projection, yet Rowena felt completely naked under the woman's watchful eye. How could she so easily read her? To think the wall she put up around herself had a weak point.

'You glare at me the same way your mother did the first time she met me. Oh, yes. I remember it quite well. She was the greatest prodigy I ever taught. Amazing all these years later her only surviving daughter would find her way to me.'

'My… you knew my mother?'

'Indeed. It was I who helped to awaken and control her violet powers, though I sense that power resided in you, but it appears to be gone, or rather locked away. You have a spell on you, Macleod. One that is formidable.'

'I need my powers back. I'm nothing without it. Please, help me to get it back.'

'I'm afraid the only way for you to unlock your powers, Rowena, is a spell kept in the Black Grimoire, which I do not have, but I can teach you plenty more to acquire more power in the meantime. I will teach you, but there is one thing you must do first. In order to prove yourself to me, you must kill your companion. If you choose not to than you will learn nothing from me.'

The voice dissipated and Rowena could only stare straight at Nika, who was approaching the door and knocking on it. The Black Grimoire she said, but where the hell was that? What the hell was it? Obviously it was a spell book, or something of equivalent.

"Either she's in there hiding, or she is ignoring us…"

Nika had started to speak; Rowena was paying no attention to her.

' _In order to prove yourself to me, you must kill your companion. If you choose not to than you will learn nothing from me.'_

"… Open up! We've traveled all this way and we're not turning back now!" Nika was bellowing, pounding her fists against the heavy, wooden door. "I know you're in there, Letitia!"

Rowena jumped at the ferocity in her voice. The heat rising in her cheeks. Power or love? Love or power? Love power…

Her eyes seemed to open, then. Just like when she had made the difficult decision to place Fergus in the workhouse. She had done it to gain more power, but when she had said she'd return for him, that had been nothing but a lie. She had no agenda to reclaim her son. She needed power. Long ago she had vowed to herself never to love again. Never to give herself over to anyone. She cut the bond with her son, and now she would have to cut another bond.

'Remember who her mother is. Remember what Olivette did to you. Is this not the opportune moment to enact revenge against her? By killing the priestess' only child?' She thought to herself, walking with soundless steps up to Nika, who had moved over to a window and was now peeking through it. 'Find a kill point. She's already off guard. Take your shot. Your magic is powerful enough to slice her head clean off.'

"That's it. I'm going to break the—"

Nika's eyes had nearly bulged right out of her head. Veins visibly pulsing; sticking right out of her skin from her neck and forehead. The young witch hadn't any idea what was happening. Her entire circulatory system no longer her's to command. She was only able to turn her neck and see Rowena standing right behind her. Those green irises cold and bottomless. Her complexion draining of all color as her magic came to the surface.

The wind picking up around them, causing Rowena's hair to swish back and forth, hiding half her face like a mask. Nika attempted to speak and as she did so, a river of blood flowed out. In a blind panic she let out a scream, which caused more blood to come spraying out, showering her dress and the ground around her with crimson droplets.

"R-o-w-e-n-a?"

"Forgive me, Nika." Rowena raised her hand, curling it into a tight fist. "I'm afraid this is where our partnership ends."

At first Nika looked utterly terrified. Her irises glowing yellow as she attempted to break free. Rowena was now sweating; now forced to use both hands in order to keep Nika in place. The pressure was nothing she had ever experienced, and if she had her full powers she wouldn't be feeling any of it. She hated it. Hated how her arms shook violently; how her body was already suffering from fatigue.

Once again she was reminded of her true purpose. A happy reminder, and just as she was about to make her final attack, Nika stopped resisting. Her countenance shifting to one of calm and acceptance. Those eyes fixed straight on Rowena with nothing but adoration.

"Stop looking at me." Rowena found herself saying. "Don't look at me!"

Nika's face was completely saturated with blood. Coming out of her ears and eyes as well. She continued to wear that peaceful smile upon her lips.

"You did this to yourself." Rowena's chin was quivering. Tears pooling up in her eyes. "I /hate/ you! I /hate/ your mother. I /hate/ the coven…" On and on Rowena ranted. Listing off everything she hated. Everything she despised.

"Rowena."

She looked up at the feel of a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to find a tall woman with straight black hair standing a good three feet over her. Her almond brown eyes filled with neither warmth nor darkness.

"Welcome, my new student…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, now we will be meeting Oskar: the child she loved so dearly.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Five years later:

Rowena knew her time to go had arrived. Oh, yes. She had obtained more power than she ever thought possible, yet it wasn't her own violet powers. That too had become abundantly clear to Letitia. Who wrote down the last known whereabouts of the Black Grimoire. A family by the name of Loughlin had somehow obtained it.

"Scotland. That's their last known location. Farewell."

The farewell was not bittersweet. Rowena was already halfway out the door before Letitia was done speaking. Standing in her doorway and watching the young witch take her leave. Lucky enough for Rowena's sake, she needn't travel by boat this time around. With her new magic she was able to travel at far greater speeds. Materializing from one point to another, though the setback was it would exhaust her completely. Finding herself sleeping in any old tavern she came across, Rowena would be up and out once again traveling at her speed; doing the same old thing over and over.

She had to get to the Loughlin's. Wherever they may be. If they were even where Letitia claimed them to reside. Rowena knew she'd be able to sense them once she was within range.

To think she would finally be going home after so long. Of course she wanted to visit Granny's old cottage, but the idea of returning to the Grand Coven and burning the plantation to the ground had crossed her mind more than once, too.

Then came the unexpected: Fergus. As soon as her feet touched down on Scottish soil, her son was the first person that came to mind. Along with an abundance of questions, where was he? Was he still in the workhouse?

It had been five years since she had abandoned him. So, he'd be around the age of thirteen. Practically a man now…

Rowena refused to allow her thoughts to linger any longer on him. Vanishing from where she stood on an old road. A light drizzle having caused the land to grow soggy and muddy. The air cold; bringing with it a nasty wind.

Granny's old cottage should not have been too much further. Another mile or so and she'd be there. She'd regroup and prepare for her next mission: Obtain the Black Grimoire.

Throwing the hood of her dark cloak over her head, Rowena walked the remainder of the way. She was still trying to find a rhythm to her powers. An even tempo that could allow her to teleport without wasting so much energy. So far she estimated she could go three miles before she had to stop and recuperate.

At that particular moment, she was all out of power. Her legs were trembling while the rest of her body suffered from small shakes. It reminded her of when she was younger, whenever her mother was unable to serve them supper from lack of money. The lack of food, the lack of energy. The lack of power, the lack of energy. Same principle.

The wind was whipping the rain right back in her face, soaking right threw her poorly sewn attire. She was already chilled to the bone. Her teeth chattering, and for what felt like the millionth time, she brushed her wet locks aside with numb fingers.

If only she could use some of her magic, but even the simple trick of starting a fire was out of her reach. So, Rowena sucked it up. Marching through the mud until she finally heard the roar from the familiar river, and no more than a second later did she find herself face to face with what was left of Granny's old cottage.

Someone, Rowena suspected as either witches' from the Grand Coven, or the British Men of Letters, had burned it to the ground. There was barely anything left of it.

How dare they. Both groups had taken so much from her. She turned away unable to look upon the wreckage for another minute more. It was settled then. She'd go to the Grand Coven. Let them be there, especially Olivette. Was all she could ask. She'd destroy every last one of them.

Rowena went off the beaten path this time. Moving through the woodsy area, like a shadow. Her senses on full alert the closer she approached the Coven. She didn't know what to expect. The only thing Rowena could assume was Katja would be out as usual. The sentry who would alert everyone within the 'hive' if you will.

'I will have my revenge.' That was the only thing going through her mind. Her entire focus set; bent on that.

"Over here!"

Rowena came to a dead halt at the bellowing male voice. She was still fully hidden thanks to the trees, which also limited her vision to spotting who and where the voice was coming from. Remaining in place, Rowena listened again for the man; instead she could smell smoke.

"I wonder…" Rowena followed her nose, looking to her right and left occasionally in case the man appeared. "It cannot possibly be a wild fire. Not in this weather anyway." Unexpectedly Rowena had no more forest left and was practically standing out in the open, green eyes enlarging in shock at the sight of the plantation house being swallowed by flames. The grayish-black smoke wafting up to the high heavens, causing a giant black cloud to swirl overhead and stretch out beyond her line of sight.

Even the flames had turned from orange to a hellish red. The heat was overwhelming forcing Rowena to step back. Who? Who could have done this? Where were the Grand Coven members? Were they all still inside? These men… Rowena squinted her eyes, drawing in a sharp breath. Of course. Of course these were members of the British Men of Letters! Hunters!

Rowena took a step backwards, counting out about six of them, she couldn't help but snort. Easily could she take them out if she truly wanted too, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself, and to be frank she was not being fully honest with herself. With the limited power she had at the moment, Rowena was practically helpless. She hadn't recovered from her teleportation; no doubt it would take at least five or more hours for her to recover.

Listening to the sound of the mens' jeers and laughter, her attention was grabbed by the sight of six other British Men of Letters riding on horseback arriving on scene, accompanied by ten dogs barking and howling at the horses' hooves, which made the beasts' ever more skittish.

Rowena knew she had overstayed her welcome, and with the damn dogs, if they caught wind of her scent, she was done for. Backing away ever so slowly, Rowena stiffened when all ten dogs' stopped, their heads lifted straight up into the air before they released howling barks, white teeth bared as they sprinted straight in her direction.

"Witch!" Dozens of hunter's roared at the same time, many grabbing for their swords, crossbows, or whatever weapon they had on their persons.

Rowena could do nothing. She was overpowered. Outnumbered and exhausted. The only thing she could do now was run for her life. Fleeing back into the woods, she didn't bother to look over her shoulder. Knowing fully well all would be right behind.

Her lungs were about ready to burst. Her legs burning; continuing to shake with such violence she thought at any moment they would give out completely. Still she continued to run and run, the sound of the dogs' barking seeming to be right on top of her, she found herself once again out of the forest and out in an open pasture.

It was farmland and not more than a few yards away was the farmhouse and a barn. Gasping in relief, Rowena surged forward, barely noticing the ache in her legs and lungs, she had just made it halfway through the field when a dog had managed to catch hold of her ankle, sinking its teeth straight through her flesh and was not letting go, but pulling her down. Shaking its massive head back and forth, Rowena released a great cry of pain, screaming out a spell, the dog whimpered and then let her go.

Rowena barely managed to remain on her feet, but the damage had been done. The blood trickled from the torn flesh, the muscles being shredded right to the bone, Rowena pointed her finger at the dog, taking in a great breath before she shrieked out the command in latin.

The dog's eyes had changed to a reddish-yellow; blooding trickling down from its orbs; foaming at the mouth, the beast charged towards its comrades; attacking and killing the other dogs'. The area grew silent, then. There was no animal sounds nor the sound of the hunters', just the sound of Rowena's heavy breathing. She was completely alone with only the dead bodies of the dogs' scattered around.

She had no idea what happened to the hunters. Perhaps the forest was too thick for their horses to get through. Whatever the case, Rowena turned back to face the farmhouse, limping in the direction of the barn. She'd rest there for now…

{…}

Oskar Kowal was a poor boy. He was only thirteen years old. Practically a man as his father had always told him, though that had felt like ages ago. Oskar had no family. Having traveled from Poland to Scotland for a better life, Oskar's mother had not survived the journey, and though all had gone well during the past months, no more than a week ago had his father suffered a massive heart attack, dying right out in the field he had been plowing. Now it was just Oskar and his older sister, Ada, who were left to tend to everything.

It was beyond difficult, and what was worse was the tax man was threatening to take away their farm if they didn't start paying. They had nothing. The crops were barely growing, and the ground was unusually wet and swampy. Oskar knew they would not survive long. Especially now that a new batch of sickness was going around. His sister had barely gotten through it, but now Oskar was coming down with the symptoms.

Still he ignored the pains and aches in his joints, continuing to get up every morning to complete his daily tasks. So, on this particular morning, Oskar got up before the sun had even risen in the sky, heading out to feed the chickens, and milk the cow in the barn, he put on his coat and boots, grabbed his cap and headed straight for the barn.

He enjoyed the cool morning air on his skin. It was the best cure in his mind for any dreary ailments. There was a slight spring in his step the closer he got to the barn; however, his attention wavered to the left where he spotted an odd sight.

At first he believed it to be a pack of dead wolves, but upon closer inspection he was aghast to find ten dead dogs. He could not think of a plausible explanation besides perhaps these being wild dogs. Obviously they had been killed by another beast, for their throats were torn out, blood matting their disheveled fur.

"I best get old Clobberfoot out with the plow to get these dogs' out of here. I don't want Ada seeing this." Oskar said to himself in polish.

So, Oskar sprinted away and made it to the barn, stopping short when something else caught his eye. There were footprints with what looked like blood leading straight into the old barn. The doors were slightly ajar and from where Oskar could see, the bloody footprints led straight inside.

He could not see anything, which made him ever the more anxious. Swallowing thickly, Oskar slowly pushed one of the doors open just enough so he could slide his thin frame through. It was still plenty dark inside, especially near the stalls where his horse, Clobberfoot, stayed along with Milky, who mooed delightedly in his direction. He looked up to see his ten chickens all perched and still fast asleep.

The animals looked to be settled and comfortable. A good sign. If someone were inside, Oskar was positive the animals would be acting far more anxious. So, he walked right up to Clobberfoot, patting the old stallions thick dark neck.

"How are you boy? I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I'm going to need your help with something outside."

The horse released a loud snort, shaking his head in disapproval.

Oskar couldn't help but chuckle,

"All right, now where did I put your harness?" Scratching the back of his head, Oskar began to walk around the barn, releasing a sigh of frustration. "I'm sure I put it right here somewhere…" As he moved past a great pile of hay, he witnessed out of the corner of his eye something shift. He stood rigid, his heart nearly skipping a beat as a shadow then appeared; followed by the sound of footsteps 'click-clacking' in his direction.

He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Unsure who this person was, he could distinctly remember a story his father had told him about vagabonds hiding out in barns, and winding up killing the defenseless; unaware farmer.

Was he about to become one of those poor farmers? He could hear Clobberfoot whinny out to him, but still Oskar hadn't moved a muscle, for he watched on; jaw dropping at the sight of a pretty red-haired lady appear before him.

She was so very pale. Her lips practically blue. She had great dark circles under her eyes, and her ankle looked swollen and was still bleeding.

"Please," she barely uttered the word before collapsing to her knees and falling to the floor. Oskar had not understood what she had said, but that didn't matter. He was beside her in an instant, checking to make sure she was still alive, he raced over to one of the empty stalls to retrieve a giant horse blanket, throwing it over the redhead.

"Hang on. Just hang on…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, Oskar has saved Rowena, but how will she repay him and his sister, Ada?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena woke with a start. Feeling as though the dog was back and gnawing on her leg, she started to kick frantically, feeling a pair of hands latching onto her shoulders and legs as she squirmed.

"Open your eyes! You're in no danger!"

Rowena ceased her movement, turning her stiff neck in the direction of the young female voice. Her vision was blurry, restricting her sight enough where the only thing she could make out of the young woman was her crimson hair.

The female then moved away, speaking in fluent Polish, which Rowena could not understand, though the sound of her tone was rather harsh.

"Oskar!" Rowena distinctly heard her call out a name, and no more than a few moments later did Rowena hear the sound of a young boys' voice. He too was speaking in Polish.

"Get the cloth and put it over her head! She's burning up."

"I'm coming, Sis." Oskar half tripped as he dashed across the room to accomplish the task his sister had ordered of him. "Look, Ada, I think she's waking up."

"Shh, don't speak so loud."

"Sorry…, do you think she'll be all right?"

"The wound is deep; she has a high fever, but I believe I can procure a remedy to bring that down. I've already placed some of my special ointment on her wound and bandaged it up. There's no need to worry about infection now." Ada straightened her posture, looking over to Oskar scrutinizingly. "Do you think you can keep watch over her while I put together her medicine?"

"Of course I can," Oskar said, smartly.

Ada continued to watch him in the same manner, which Oskar just ignored, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed, he silently watched Rowena. She was releasing light moans, the sweat pouring off her body; teeth chattering.

Oskar ran a hand through his curly dark locks, unsure how to comfort the poor redhead.

"I'm Oskar Kowal," he began to say, his English shaky. He was unsure if she was even listening, but that didn't seem to bother him. "My sister's name is Ada, she is healer, though many people label her as witch, she is nothing of the sort. She is really nice, but sometimes she can get on my nerves. I still love her, though. I promised my papa I'd watch over her, but I haven't exactly done perfect job of that…"

Oskar went on and on about his family; unbeknownst to he Rowena was listening as best she could. Even as he spoke with stutters, she could make out his words, though her head was clogged, and felt as if it were about to pop like an overinflated balloon. Still, she found comfort in the boy's voice.

It was a warmth that surrounded her. She could not fight it. Unable to believe she so easily allowed herself to be consumed by it. Perhaps it was because she was sick. Yes, she was just too weak to fight off the feeling.

Rowena then felt the boy's hand rest on her shoulder. Just his touch, how it reminded her of… Fergus. That strength. The reassurance that no matter how bad things were to get, he would be there to take care of her.

What an unexpected phenomena to find her eyes already raw. A few tears managing to escape and trail down her cheeks. She tried to shift her body away from the boy, but her effort was in vain. She was far too exhausted. Her lids closing until sleep had finally overcame her…

{…}

Rowena was woken yet again, only this time by a hand resting on her forehead. Her vision was clearer now, allowing her to see the girl, what had her name been again? Asa? Anna? Ada. Yes, that was it. Ada. She looked to be around the age of seventeen. Her bright blue eyes warming at the sight of Rowena awake.

"Hello there, my name is Ada, I'm glad to see you survived the night, which means you're going to be all right. Here, I've procured this remedy for you. It should ensure that your fever does not come back nor the infection."

The girl's English was much better than the boys, though Rowena couldn't seem to wrap her head around some of the things she had said, Ada then helped Rowena raise herself into an upright position, making the redhead at once become dizzy.

"Wait." Rowena groaned, reaching out and holding Ada's hand firmly until the dizzy spell subsided. "Okay."

Ada nodded patiently, placing the cup up to Rowena's lips. The redhead swallowed the foul concoction. More than once wanting to spit it out and vomit, she pushed through the nausea until the cup was completely empty.

"Good. Very good." Ada helped Rowena to lay back down, heading back out of the room, Rowena kept her eyes fixed on the young beauty.

"Thank you, Ada, my name is Rowena Macleod."

Ada stopped on the lip of the doorway, turning halfway around to look at Rowena.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rowena Macleod, I'm making breakfast. Do you think you can keep down some eggs?"

"I can try." Rowena hummed, smiling upon hearing Ada chortling, Rowena averted her eyes to the left at the sight of movement behind the teenage girl. Ada noticed this immediately, turning back to see Oskar attempting to poke his head through to see Rowena.

"Go on, Oskar." Ada pushed her brother away, closing the door forcefully behind herself.

No more than fifteen minutes later did Ada return with a plate of eggs. Rowena's mouth was practically watering at that point, and she nearly snatched the food right out of Ada's hands.

Ada offered to help Rowena, who kindly declined and took the plate and started to eat. Ada feeling a bit awkward at the moment, walked across the room and started to pick through the closet, finding a suitable dress for Rowena that had no holes or tears, and the best part it was clean.

"I'm preparing a bath for you. I'm sure that will make you feel much better." Ada took away the plate once Rowena was done, again leaving the room fairly quickly only to return to help Rowena get out of the bed and to the bathroom. From there Rowena did the rest.

It was unusual to find herself able to take a bath in an actual tub with soft soap. So accustomed was she just jumping into a river or stream, Rowena was at first unsure what to do. Placing the soap up to her nose, Rowena took in a deep inhale, a smile stretching across her lips at the lavender smell. Slowly she began to clean herself, ensuring to keep her bandage leg up over the water, Rowena stopped and momentarily stared at a long cut on her leg. It was her own incision she had done when she enacted her immortal spell.

During her time in the Grand Coven, Rowena had found a spell in one of the books pertaining to resurrection. The book entailed that a witch with enough power could contain a said amount within herself. That had been exactly what Rowena had done. When she was at her full strength, she had enacted the spell and locked an abundance of it in a small sack; hiding it away in her thigh. Once within her body, Rowena could continue filling it slowly to ensure if she were to ever be killed, she would come back to life. Of course, there was only a set amount of times she could do that before the spell would no longer work.

Rowena slumped further back in the tub, releasing a heavy sigh of frustration. She had no idea where to begin her search for the Black Grimoire. The magic she wielded was still not strong enough. She was set on getting her revenge. Olivette would die by her hand and her hand alone. Why, it made Rowena's blood boil to think the Men of Letters had killed her. She'd take back her life and powers. Nothing and no one was going to take that victory away from her…

{…}

Three days' had gone by since Rowena was saved by Oskar and his sister, and yet Rowena remained at the farmhouse. Finding herself growing rather fond of the two, especially the boy. Oskar was the one who told her everything. Retelling the story of what had happened to his parent's and why they moved to Scotland. She did her best to help him with the farm work and aid Ada with the chores indoors.

Her leg was still not properly healed, which made Rowena limited to what she could do. Ada would help to make more of her healing ointment whenever the pain grew great, which prompted Rowena to finally say on that cool evening.

"You are a talented witch, Ada. The best I've seen in a long time. Was anyone else in your family so adept like you? A natural?"

Ada nearly dropped the plate she was washing to the floor, obviously bothered by Rowena's comment, she slowly spun around, her sapphire eyes growing cold.

"I'm no witch, Rowena. I am a healer."

"What's the difference?" Rowena said, causally snooping through a pantry filled with herbs and spices, green irises locking on to a clear bottle containing a rare ZuZu plant.

"A witch is a wicked being who worships the devil. A healer is nothing more than a doctor." Ada said in a matter of fact manner, narrowing her eyes when Rowena snorted. "What? Am I wrong?"

"Oh, aye." Rowena placed the bottle back where it belonged, turning to face the sour looking teen. Strangely Ada looked exactly like herself whenever Granny scolded her. ('So, this is what Granny must have felt like. Hmm, I'm getting a taste of me own medicine as the saying goes.')

"A witch does not necessarily worship the devil. In fact, a witch may not worship or serve anyone. Many follow their own beliefs even joining other witches' who believe in the same things. That is when witches' dens and covens are formed. You, Ada," Rowena approached the girl and dabbed her on the nose. "Are most certainly a witch, and like I said a natural."

Ada's cheeks flushed a deep red. Oh, she was angry as far as Rowena could see. She hadn't meant to upset the poor child, keeping her silence as she watched Ada turn away and forcefully scrub the rest of the dinner plates.

"Auntie Rowena?"

Rowena turned in the direction of Oskar, who was wearing his nighties and preparing for bed. A wave of relief washed over her for his perfect timing.

"What is it, sonny?"

Oskar seemed to have trouble finding the word, scratching his head as he pondered the proper words, he finally said.

"Story?"

Rowena grinned. This was a fairly recent routine for the two. Rowena would read to Oskar; teaching him how to speak fluent English. Not to her surprise the boy picked up on many of the words quickly, even learning a few naughty Scottish phrases along the way.

"All right, then. What shall we read tonight?" Rowena inquired, following Oskar back into his bedroom. The boy getting into bed, Rowena took her seat at the edge of the bed, and with a quick clear of her throat, she started her story…

Rowena was a bit surprised how quickly Oskar had fallen asleep. Usually she was the one who had to stop the lesson, but the boy had fallen right to sleep after forty-five minutes. Caressing the side of his cheek, she noticed upon contact how warm he was; his skin taking on a clammy feel.

She was alarmed by that, though he didn't appear sickly. There were no signs nor symptoms. Placing a light kiss on his forehead, Rowena tucked him in and left the room; entering back into the kitchen to find Ada was no longer there. She walked up to the window, staring out at the dark landscape. Odd how the world looked so different. More sinister. Rowena looked away in that moment when she heard the front door squeak open.

Making her way in that direction, Rowena came to a halt to just catch Ada slipping out.

Odd.

Rowena waited a few minutes before she approached the door and opened it, spotting Ada a few yards away, and she was not alone. Rowena could distinctly make out the shape of a large horse in the distance. There was a rider on the giant beast, who was leaned over slightly and helping Ada leap on.

"Ada." Rowena felt a pang of frustration in her chest at the sight, followed by fear when she noticed the man wore similar attire to the British Men of Letters…


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, Ada's boyfriend is a hunter. Uh-oh, this may not go over well with Rowena.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena sipped at her glass of gin, sitting comfortably in the living room rocking chair, she kept her eyes fixed out the window. The evening continuing to roll on, the stars visible in the clear inky black sky; winking down at her in their infinite glow.

From what Rowena could make out of the alignment there were no bad omens, in fact, she could not read anything. Perhaps that was a good thing, but still. Even the stars could not always predict things so accurately.

To think Ada could possibly be seeing a hunter, but why should she care? Ada was not her child. Quite frankly Rowena should not have been there. She had spent too much time lingering. More than once she had left the farmhouse and gone out to investigate the whereabouts of the Black Grimoire. All were rumors, of course, and she bitterly came up empty.

Another issue she faced was there didn't seem to be any witches' in the area, and the few she met claimed the book had either been destroyed, or was just a myth.

So, with no new leads nor a place to go, Rowena always found herself wandering back to the farmhouse. The emptiness she felt when all alone subsiding every time she laid her eyes on Oskar, who would always enthusiastically greet her. The boy; however, would never ask where she went. Never would he jump down her throat like Fergus would.

Oskar would allow her to be her. Accepting her for who she really was. That boy. Every time she thought of him she felt her spirit lift, a serenity covering her like a giant cloak. Rowena knew once her time would come to finally leave, it would be the hardest farewell she'd ever have to bid.

The door connected to the kitchen suddenly squeaked, announcing Ada had returned. Amazing. How had she not heard Ada approaching? There was no sight nor sound of the man she had met with from where Rowena was seated, but that was no longer her concern for now. Resting her glass down on the floor, Rowena rose out of her chair, stiffly walking to the kitchen; catching Ada tip-toeing in the direction of her bedroom.

"Ada?"

The girl stiffened, though she kept her back straight, turning to face Rowena with a blank expression, but it was easy for Rowena to guess what Ada had been doing. Her skin was glowing; cheeks flushed pink, and those sapphire eyes were luminescent.

Ah, yes. Rowena recognized that all too familiar look in herself during her youthful festivities.

"Rowena. I was just out checking the barn."

"Were you." Rowena raised her brows. "For what reason?"

"I heard Clobberfoot whinnying. I figured it was either a prowler or a wild animal disturbing him."

"A prowler you say. Hmm, and was this prowler the man I saw on horseback?"

Ada's complexion paled considerably. Her face contorting as she tried to come up with a quick reply, but her thoughts seemed to be stuck in neutral.

"Who was he?" Rowena's voice dropped into a harsh tone.

"That is not your concern." Ada turned away from Rowena, and started to walk in the direction of her room again, only to have Rowena block her path.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Ada snarled, getting right up into Rowena's face. "You can drop the act. You're not my mother and you never will be! And if you—"

"What's going on in here?"

Both turned their attention to Oskar, who released a great yawn, rubbing his eyes in an effort to get the sleep out of them.

"Oskar." Ada took the opportunity to get away from Rowena by taking her brother by the hand and leading him back to his room, whispering to him in rapid Polish, which Rowena could not understand.

This was not over. Not by a long shot.

{…}

Rowena had remained in the living room the remainder of the night. Having past out in the rocking chair, she was harshly awoken by the sound of someone knocking forcibly on the door.

Wincing at the feel of a kink in her neck from her awkward position, she slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm coming!" Rowena threw open the door, her eyes falling onto a short man with a bushy black, greying mustache and a short dark grey hair. Rowena had no idea who the frog-like man was, though she could surmise by his well pressed suit he was of some class.

"You are not Ada." The man spoke with a high, whistled voice. Eyeing Rowena over with suspicion. "Who are you? And where is that incense child?"

"Perhaps you should start by givin' me your name before I start answering your questions."

"/I/ am Humphrey Rose, the tax collector." Humphrey said importantly, adjusting the front of his suit as he spoke. "Now, madame, you will do well to get Ada for me. She is a week overdue for her payment, and unless she wants to find her brother and herself living out in the woods, she needs to start paying me her dues."

Rowena eyes glinted dangerously at the taxman's words, taking a steady step forward, and though she could not loom over him, the shadow she cast engulfed him. The man visibly shuddered at this, backing away and continuing until he was far from the doorway.

"Well, I'll be back! You hear? If Ada thinks she can hide from me, she is sorely mistaken. I will be bringing some friends with me later on. Mark my words. I will get my money, or the land…"

Rowena watched the man storm away. She wasn't frightened by his threat. Accustomed to dealing with men like he. All bark and no bite, but still. It made her wonder whom these 'friends' were.

Closing the door behind herself, Rowena turned to find Ada standing right behind her. Rowena didn't say a word, anticipating Ada to rip right into her, the girl instead quietly walked into the kitchen and slumped into a chair. Rowena slowly followed in after her, continuing to patiently wait for Ada to speak.

Grabbing a kettle from one of the cabinets, she started to put together some tea, occasionally throwing glances at Ada who had a distant look in her blue eyes.

"My father tucked away a vast amount of money. You know, just in case something were to happen to him. It should have been enough to last Oskar and I for years, but that Mr. Rose. He just takes and takes, promising me all source of benefits, but that was all just a big lie. Before I knew it. Oskar and I had nothing. We were scraping by. We had to sell off most of our animals…" Ada swallowed, releasing a shaky breath as tears filled in her eyes. "And now Oskar is getting sick. I can't… I just can't take him to the doctor and acquire the proper medicine. That's why I've taught myself how to create remedies, but I know it's not enough. The herbs keep the sickness at bay; however, they cannot fully cure him. I'm so afraid Oskar is going to die… He's the only family I have left."

Ada's tears dripped off her chin and hit the table; unrelenting. Rowena placed the girl's teacup in front of her.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Honey and a splash of milk." Ada sniffled, wiping away the tears.

"Hmph, me too." Rowena retrieving both finally took a seat at the table. "Are you going to allow that little troll to ruffle your feathers so easily, Ada?"

Ada silently stirred her tea.

"That man is obviously one who can not be negotiated with, but he also has no backbone. You heard him, didn't ye?" Rowena then cleared her throat, mimicking the man's voice. ""I will be bringing some friends with me'."

Ada sprouted a thin lipped smile, which made Rowena grin lightly.

"Well, I don't fear a man who throws around threats so tactlessly. He uses his powers and privilege as both a shield and a sword that he draws with ease, because he is so accustomed to intimidating others, when in fact it is /he/ who has the most fear. Darlin', imagine if you were the spark to ignite the flame of a revolt. A revolt to change the way of the land, hm?"

"No, I couldn't do that." Ada took a sip of her tea. "I mean, I've already got Peter who has promised to help me. I'll just inform him of Mr. Roses' recent threat and he'll confront him."

Rowena's expression darkened at the ridiculous response, taking a long sip of her tea to prevent herself from bursting out and putting a curse on her foolishness, she slowly set the cup back down on the table, picking at a hang nail as she for the moment stared hard into Ada's face.

"This Peter. Just who is he?"

"He's a knight; apart of a group known as the British Men of Letters." Ada said in a dream-like manner, her cheeks flushing pink. "He's promised to help us, and eventually he's going to marry me."

"Please, do ye honestly believe that gobbledegook? That boy only wants you for one reason. Then he'll toss you aside like common trash and find another ignorant girl like yourself to sucker." The words just flew right out of her. The memory of Thomas. Oh, she knew first hand. The pain she never thought would cease. It was paralyzing. Day and night that was all she thought about. Why? Why? Why? Never could she formulate an answer to that why, and now she sat and listened to this child about to make the same mistake… "You cannot rely on him for support, Ada. What if things don't work out? It's just foolish!"

Ada launched right out of the chair, and looked about ready to punch Rowena in the face. Instead, she ran right out of the kitchen and in the direction of her bedroom.

{…}

The day went on as usual. Ada made sure to stay as far away from Rowena as possible, while Oskar got right to work outside. Amazing. He was such a little trooper. He did not complain. He just worked, and always had a smile ready for her. God, could he somehow sense her distress? Even when she cut his hair poorly, making him look like a poorly sheared sheep, he would thank her and go on his way.

Rowena had just returned into the house after going outside and giving him a cup of water, she stood in the kitchen and watched Oskar walk back towards the house, though she noticed he was limping. Odd. She hadn't noticed that until now.

Could he have hurt himself? Perhaps one of the animals had kicked him. Hmm. Deciding to go back outside and meet him, the alarm bells were ringing louder than ever when she found him seated on a lone stump. He was as pale as wax and his body was shaking, as if he had just walked through a monstrous snowstorm.

"Oskar?" Rowena placed her hand on his shoulder, kneeling down so she was eye level with him. "Oskar." She said again, for he didn't appear to even notice she was there.

"A-Auntie Ro-Rowena?" He then fell forward.

"No." Rowena gasped, managing to catch him just before he fell face first into the dirt. "Oskar." Using her magic to give her some extra strength, Rowena carried him back into the house and to his room.

By the time she had gotten him comfortably into his bed, he was shaking. Sweat pouring off his body. His complexion had changed significantly as well. His lips now turning blue.

Taking in a deep breath, Rowena used her magic to close the door. She had no other choice. She would have to use her magic, but she could not afford to let Ada barge in unexpectedly and catch her in the act.

"A-Auntie." Oskar wheezed out, his eyes firmly closed; teeth gritted in silent agony.

"Shh," Rowena cooed, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "I'll make you better, my sweet boy." Removing his shirt, Rowena kept one hand on his forehead and the other over his heart.

It was then did she begin to chant in latin. The boys' breathing quickening and then growing faint. Back and forth, back and forth. His breathing would change and at one point it appeared he wasn't breathing at all.

The hours ticking away, and Rowena felt as if she were standing still. She was making absolutely no progress, and what was worse she couldn't concentrate. She was keeping her ears out in case Ada made a surprise appearance. Every little noise made her jump. Unable to take it anymore, Rowena used her astral projection to locate where Ada was.

No surprise the girl was wandering around the fields aimlessly, her arms folded tightly against her chest, though her attention was cast in the direction that Peter had appeared the night previous. What was she looking for? What could she be thinking?

Rowena returned back to her body, staring back down at Oskar who was stable. He was no longer shaking, but his fever was still very high. Taking a seat on the bed, Rowena stared off out the window. Watching the birds fly past, and there a deer stood off near the edge of the forest with a young fawn by its side.

"Ma…"

Rowena turned back to look at Oskar, as he continued to call out the word in both English and Polish. Rowena said nothing for a time, listening as the boy's mutterings went further into full length discussions with his mother. He would then reach out his arms, his hands trying to grasp out and latch on to whatever it was he was seeing in his dream.

Rowena couldn't take it anymore. Scooting closer to catch Oskar's hands into her own, she began to hum a gentle tune. Never had she ever done this for Fergus even when he had grown seriously ill. She couldn't have cared less if her son had died, but Oskar. No. She did not ever want to lose him…

That is when the idea struck her. Immortality. She would give him that. Nothing would be able to kill him, except for one person: Herself. Only she would be able to take his life, because she truly loved him.

Closing her eyes, Rowena began the incantation in latin. The words passing from her lips at first in a low whisper, growing louder and louder as the words came out faster and faster.

So focused was she on the task, Macleod hadn't heard Ada's footsteps right outside the door. The young redhead reaching to open the door, she stopped midway and placed her ear against the door.

She didn't know what to make of what she was hearing within. She knew it was latin. Her grandmother would speak it quite often, but by the tone of Rowena's voice it sounded dark and evil.

Something in her bypassed the fear gripping at her heart. Of course that 'something' was Oskar. She had promised her mother no matter what, she'd protect him. It was like her feet had been set aflame, for she grew the nerve to quietly open the door, poking her head through to witness Rowena making a small incision to her thigh with one half of a broken scissor.

From there a strange purple substance leaked out, which she quickly caught in her hand, and then guided it carefully down Oskar's throat.

Ada could move no further from where she stood between the doorway and the hall, her eyes averting over to Oskar, who's eyes were wide open and glowing violet. His skin no longer waxy, but a healthy peach, in fact, he looked healthier than he ever did before.

What had she done to him? What exactly was it that poured out of her thigh?

Backing away, Ada raced down the hall and straight out the door. There was no mistaking the facts that had presented itself clearly in front of her. Rowena had to have been a witch. Peter had told her a little of the signs of what witchcraft looked like, and that violet substance, it must have been magic.

"But…" Ada slowed her pace, now standing in the middle of the trail leading to the center of the village and back to the farmhouse. Was it guilt she was feeling? No, that was absurd. Rowena was a witch and dangerous. Yes, but if she was dangerous, why does it appear she has helped Oskar? He no longer looks sick, but cured of his ailment. She had saved him…

Ada growling angrily at herself for her own indecision took one step forward and then a step back. What the hell was she to do? Unfortunately her decision would not be one she would decide, for the sound of Peter calling out her name grabbed her attention, and when she turned, her body immediately went stiff at the sight of him and two other soldiers' along with the taxman on horseback headed right for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. The taxman is back just as he said with friends. What will Ada's choice be? Will she rat on Rowena?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Humphrey looked like he had just been proclaimed King of Scotland. The smug smile. The way he looked down at Ada with pure triumph made the girl's blood boil. The soldiers' with him held a look of complete indifference to the situation, while Peter looked torn between his official duties, and what he thought was morally right.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I? Now, I want what is owed, or shall I have these fine gentlemen here put shackles on you and drag you to the village jailhouse?"

"I don't have the money, but I have something else far more valuable." Ada found she could no longer look at Peter, fixing her attention onto Humphrey whose interest was certainly one of intrigue.

"Oh? And what precisely would that be?"

"Is it not true that the bounty for a witch far exceeds the price of land?" Ada was growing cockier by the minute, as Humphrey start to shrink back in submission. "Well?"

"That is true, yes."

"I'll inform you gentlemen. There is a witch who has been residing in my house for almost four whole weeks now. She will not leave, and I daren't force her out, because she has threaten to kill myself and my brother. I've sworn to secrecy all this time to ensure my brother, Oskar, remains safe; however, I've caught her in the act not more than ten minutes ago performing a ritual on him. I tried to stop her, but she overpowered me."

"How do we know this to be the truth?" A black haired knight piped up.

"Are you kidding, Shattuck? There has been a dramatic increase in witches in the past month. Recently we burned their nest, remember? It was that plantation house, and that also included ten burnings; hanged twelve, and drowned fifteen, yet they still pop up like weeds," a brown haired knight scolded. "And besides, the company I was with had spotted a lone figure running off through the woods. We sent the hounds on it, but unfortunately it got away from us. We even lost track of our dogs' and never recovered them."

"Yes, but how do you know this woman was even apart of that? How do you know Ada isn't lying?" Shattuck snarled, receiving a challenging look from Peter.

"It matters not." Humphrey kicked at his horse's side, making the horse walk forward to the house, a greedy glint now appearing in his eyes. "Ada claims this woman to be a witch; now we must make the arrest and try her for it. Gentlemen, if you will be so kind."

Ada didn't move from her spot as the other two knights' followed behind Humphrey, however, Peter kept his horse stationary.

"Are you sure of this?" He whispered. "The woman you told me about, is she really a witch? Ada!"

Ada narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Yes."

{…}

Rowena could not sense the looming danger until the three men were practically on the doorstep. The animosity was thick and suffocating. It made her tremble. Her mind screaming for her to run. Run far, far away, but Oskar… She felt the ambivalence tearing and ripping her heart in two.

(Boom! Boom!)

"Open up!" She heard the intruders knocking and bellowing.

Backing further and further away from the front door, Rowena spun around and nearly collided with Oskar, who looked from the door and up to her with those bright eyes.

"Auntie Rowena?"

"Oskar…" She could see no fear in his face, but a set determination.

"They're here for you." He then took her by the hand, leading her straight past the bedrooms and to the basement.

The smell of mildew was enough to knock her flat on her back, but Rowena kept her head down, following Oskar's lead through the dimly-lit room until he came to a halt. Next he started to push aside a great metal bureau to reveal a medium-sized hole that Rowena could easily slip through.

"Where are we?" Rowena jumped at the sound of her own voice echoing back at her.

"It's a secret passage way. I believe it was created many years ago. Its purpose was meant for families to make a quick getaway if raiders and such came knocking. The families could escape through the passage. I've followed it out of my own curiosity and it leads straight up to the back mountains."

"Oskar." Rowena pulled the boy to her in a loving embrace, but the sound of the knight's heavy footfalls from above broke them apart. Both staring up at the dark ceiling, Oskar continued to hold Rowena's hand; pulling her towards the hole.

"Don't be afraid."

"Oh, but I am, son." Rowena was thankful for the darkness, because a few tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Allow me to go with you, then, Auntie. I can lead you out. I don't mind. After everything you did for me…"

"The basement!"

Oskar didn't wait for her to answer. Leading the way, Rowena followed right behind the boy. Both having to crawl, Rowena continuously was looking over her shoulder for any sign of the knights', but even if they were there it didn't matter. There was no possible way they would be able to follow. They were just too big. Of course, Rowena could have simply teleported away, but after healing Oskar and then giving him part of her magic, well hell, even crawling was becoming an effort.

The pair had been silent the majority of the time. Both afraid any disturbance would alert the knights, but that changed after an hour slipped away, for Oskar started to speak.

"The tunnel changes up here. We'll be able to walk afterwards."

'Thank God.' Rowena thought, her back already screaming in agony from the awkward position.

"Auntie? So, is the reason those men are after you, because you are a witch?"

"Aye, boy."

He was silent for a time, until his small voice broke the silence again.

"I don't understand why those Men of Letters are so determined to kill people like you. I mean, witches' are human beings, too. All the stories I've heard from villagers' are nightmarish. Even my sister believes they are all evil, but how can that be so? You cured me of my illness, and the magic you used was good, doesn't that prove that all witchcraft is not evil? You are good, Auntie Rowena."

The terrain did indeed change just as Oskar said, Rowena listening to her back popping and snapping when she stood in an upright position, she uttered the word ignis to start a fire in the palm of her hand to give them light to see.

"You know, Oskar, learning how to create fire had been my very first lesson in magic. My mum, Valerie, was her name— wanted me to learn magic in order to protect myself. I learned so much from her, and believe it or not, I too had asked her the same question about witchcraft being good, but you must understand. It is not the magic that is evil, Oskar, but those who wield it and make the conscious decision to use it for either good or bad intentions. I have done good things with my magic and terrible things. I am not good, my sweet boy. I have committed many sins, and I will no doubt commit more, but for now and the weeks I've had the privilege of living with you, I've been able to use my magic for good purposes just like the old days' when I had been just a wee little sprite; I will hold these weeks close to my heart and you as well, Oskar."

Oskar stared at the fire with no fear in his eyes, and just like earlier, he slipped his hand into her own.

"I love you, Auntie Rowena."

"And I you, boy…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. Sadly, we are saying farewell to Oskar, and moving on to meet the sibling witches: Loughlins.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Another hour went by and finally the two turned a corner to find sunlight pouring in from a great opening: The exit. Rowena released Oskar's hand and trotted up to the opening, poking her head out to find they were indeed on the side of a mountain.

"This is it, Oskar." Rowena turned back to face him, but he did not move closer. She could see the tears in his eyes, his chin starting to tremble. He contorted his face in a futile attempt to not appear weak in his auntie's eyes.

Rowena put on a brave face, and walked up to him, running her fingers through his thick mane of curls to push back his shaggy bangs to place a tender kiss to his forehead.

"I should have given you a haircut, eh?" Rowena chuckled as Oskar nodded his head. Rowena then lowered her head, adding in a whisper into his ear. "You're going to make a fine man one day, Oskar. Don't ever lose that kindness. Don't ever allow anyone to change who you are inside. Be brave. Be strong."

Oskar could not stop the tears. Rowena leaning up to place another kiss upon his forehead; wiping a few tears off his cheek, she then started to back away. Spinning right around and forcing herself to walk. It was an effort. Most certainly the hardest thing she ever had to face. She couldn't look back. Remarkably it was just like with Fergus, only if she had turned around, she would have remained with Oskar forever.

Further and further she walked until she could no longer hear Oskar's sniffling. The only sounds came from the birds singing overhead, and chipmunks squeaking their objections, as they sprinted across her path and dived into their holes. Rowena didn't seem to notice, though. Once again she found herself alone; wandering down a path she knew not where it would lead her, but there was one thing she knew for certain: there would be no Granny, and all the experience she had gained from her journey from adolescents to adulthood would not allow her to be led astray.

She was a full-fledged witch. She had long ago surpassed her mother; Granny, and all the Grand Coven witches. Yes, once she got her powers back, she'd create her own coven and put herself on the high throne, and proclaim herself the rightful priestess. They would all grovel before her, and she would stamp out anyone who rose up against her…

{…}

Three weeks had gone by since Rowena had escaped the farmhouse, and it had grown abundantly clear that she needed to get out of Scotland, permanently. Everywhere she looked; every village she passed through there were wanted posters with her face on it. Never before had Rowena experienced paranoia at the level she did at that prior moment.

The terror of witnessing fellow witches' being killed was enough to keep her hidden away in the forests and mountains. Having been lucky enough to find caves where she could hide out and rest, Rowena continued to be on the run as a group of hooligans released their hounds on her. Yes, it had been stupid of her to hide out in the man's barn, but there had been a ferocious lightning storm that previous night. The wind howling with such power it had caused trees to crash down to the earth, narrowly missing her a couple of times. That had been the moment Rowena had made the split second decision to hide away in the barn.

She was so cold, and out of desperation she had cuddled with a few sheep, which hadn't seem to bother them in the least bit. Rowena; however, when she was on the edge of sleep was sent running when the farmer had made one last check on the barn, having feared the barn was coming apart because of the wind, the farmer instantly reached for his gun hanging beside the door. He didn't even ask questions nor offer sanctuary. He just started to shoot at her.

Back to the present, and here Rowena found herself once again soaked to the bone, outside in the chaos. The wind had died down some and the storm was now fleeting, but the same could not be said for her pursuers.

Her lungs were on the verge of popping. The oxygen burning like a fire through her body. She was greedily swallowing the air, but it didn't feel like she was taking in any. She couldn't keep up the pace, and with the sound of the dogs' barking growing louder and louder, Rowena couldn't help but wonder if this time around she was going to become dog chow.

"Over here!"

Rowena heard the male voice call out to her, and out of pure desperation, she ran straight for the man. Having leapt over a nasty thorn bush, receiving several minor lacerations, she practically barreled into her savior, who managed to catch her before she fell face first to the ground.

"Shh, stay quiet. They'll run straight past us. The dogs' noses cannot detect us thanks to the roses."

Rowena kept her mouth shut, observing a young man with thick blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked no more than thirty or so years old, just like herself, and oddly enough the clothes he wore were rich in color, something no peasant could afford.

"Who—"

The man then covered her mouth with his hand, lowering himself further to the ground, he pointed forward to indicate the mob racing past; the dogs' howling and sprinting by. It was over in a matter of seconds. The man rising to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants, he offered out his hand to Rowena, who took it.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Anything to help a fellow witch. The names Gideon Loughlin."

Rowena blanched, staring at the fellow as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Gideon Laughlin," he said again, chuckling at her swift and odd change in demeanor. "What's yours?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Rowena."

"Just Rowena?"

"Macleod." The redhead said coolly.

"Well, Rowena Macleod, can I offer you sanctuary back at my home? I'm sure my sister will be delighted to meet another fellow female witch."

"That would be lovely," Rowena cozied right up to Gideon, who easily curled right up into her lap. Standing right beside her as he led the way to the house. "What is your sister's name?"

"Catriona and then there's also Boyd, the youngest of us. I'm sure he'll like you, too."

Rowena was not listening to a word of Gideon's babbling. Was it fate? Pure luck? The Loughlin's had been the ones she had been seeking all along, and here she was. Being led straight to their abode where the Black Grimoire was said to be. Rowena could barely contain her excitement as the sight of the Victorian styled house came into view.

"Wait here a moment." Gideon smiled kindly at her before entering into the house, closing the door behind himself; blocking Rowena's view of what lay within. Rowena then heard footsteps approaching, followed by the front door reopening to reveal a curly, blonde haired female standing in the doorway, and behind her was another man who had dirty blonde hair. Obviously these were Gideon's siblings, but what was unnerving to Rowena was there was no sight of Gideon, and by the look she was receiving from the sister, Rowena knew she would not so easily be entering inside unless she kissed the blonde's ass.

"What the hell is this on our doorstep? Is this really what Gideon brought home?"

"Please, I beg of you." Rowena swallowed every ounce of her pride, as she dropped down to her knees, bowing her head and keeping her eyes down to the ground. "I ask you for salvation, and also to be granted permission to study under your tutelage."

Catriona released a hyena-like laugh, causing a ripple effect of hatred throughout Rowena. Raising her eyes to look back up at the blonde, all she saw there was a sneer. A cold; pitiless arrogance.

"Good God, do you honestly think I'd let you enter my house? Take a good look at yourself. You'd stain everything, and that smell." She pinched her nose to further emphasis her meaning, though the main purpose was to add an extra level of cruelty. "I'd never be able to get that smell off my furniture."

"Please," Rowena gritted her teeth, crawling up to the witch, reaching out and touching her shoe. "I'll do anything. /Anything/ you want. I'll pay you through whatever means necessary."

"Catriona." The man finally spoke up, a lustful glint appearing in his eyes. "Perhaps we can give her sanctuary. She is a pretty thing, don't you think? It would be such a shame to—"

"Shut up, Boyd! It would be better off with the pigs. Now, go back up to your room!"

Boyd dejectedly obeyed his sister, taking one last longing look at Rowena before disappearing from sight.

"Hmm, you know what you look like, dear. Raggedy-Ann." Catriona started to laugh again, abruptly kicking Rowena squarely in the face; sending the redhead flying backwards and landing with a harsh crash into a puddle of mud. "Get the hell out of here, Raggedy-Ann, or I'll alert the hunters." With that final comment, the blonde slammed the door shut behind herself.

Rowena wiped away the blood trickling out of her nose, slowly rising up to her feet, she was tempted to charge straight inside; however, she knew she'd be killed instantly. Three fully powered witches' was something she had no chance against, but to leave with the book so close. No, she'd retrieve it. One way or another. She would break into the house when they were asleep…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. Will Rowena succeed in retrieving the book? Well, unfortunately we already know the answer to that question.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Rowena didn't dare use her magic in case the Loughlin's would be able to detect it. So, she went to plan B: Finding an open window; sliding in like a penguin, and crashing with a great 'thud!' on her chest.

Regaining herself, she looked around the room to see she was in a living room. There was a slight fire still burning in the hearth, however, it didn't appear anyone would be returning back to it any time soon. Waiting for the beat of her heart to steady, Rowena moved with light steps, keeping herself close to the wall; her body turned halfway so she could see at every angle. Deciding she was looking for a library, Rowena shifted to the opposite side of the wall upon hearing a male voice echoing from further down the hall.

It was plenty dark in the entire house, and without her violet powers, she could not see in the dark. Her vision was equivalent to a human's. Not only was that a disadvantage for Rowena, but the three siblings no doubt had such power, not violet of course, but that kind of power to be able to see in the dark.

Hiding behind a crevice in the wall, Rowena held her breath as one of the siblings, either Gideon or Boyd wandered past. He was mumbling to himself, swaying this way and that, nearly slamming into the wall, he released a series of chuckles and continued on his way.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Rowena waited an extra five minutes before she started off again, continuing to follow her little system, she began to pass doors and one by one she would open them. Nothing. The majority of the doors would reveal only closets or empty rooms. Odd. Very odd.

After the seventh door she opened, Rowena came to a halt when the hallway broke leading to the left and the right. Both halls had equal amount of doors to explore, which made Rowena's heart drop significantly. How was she ever going to find the book? She didn't want to do it. She knew it would be a huge risk, but there was no other way. She'd have to astral project herself throughout the entire house. That too would also give her some idea as to where the three siblings were.

Heading to the left, Rowena attempted to open the first door. Locked. Next. Locked, too. Cursing under her breath at her failed attempts, she finally found one that was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door and was instantly blinded by a bright light. Shielding her eyes upon reflex, Rowena released a pained cry at what felt like a boulder slamming straight into her gut.

She was airborne, having no control over her limbs, Rowena was then snatched in midair around the throat.

"No." It was Catriona, smiling up at her with her usual sneer. "Y-you."

Just as Rowena was about to utter a spell, Catriona's eyes were alight; a deep blue. Oh, God. She was going to use that. Rowena braced herself. Already feeling the new magic coursing throughout the blonde's body, shooting straight up her arm to her fingertips.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't listen to my warning." Catriona squeezed, laughing at the whimper Rowena released, the redhead futilely wrapping her fingers around the blonde's wrist in an effort to pry off her vice-like choke hold. "I would love nothing more than to snap your neck; however, I have a much better idea in mind…"

Rowena was beginning to black out. Taking in a pitiful amount of air, she opened her mouth, only to be sent crashing down to the ground. Catriona's grip still firmly locked onto her, like a great boa constrictor, though Rowena felt the majority of her pain now in her back. The floor underneath her indented, Rowena could taste blood in her mouth, her senses slipping away now.

"Boyd!" Rowena barely heard Catriona bellow. "Inform them we have Rowena Macleod in our custody. Be sure to put her on the next ship to America!" Finally Catriona released Rowena, and just when Rowena felt her strength starting to recover, Catriona stomped down on her face, knocking the redhead out cold.

{…}

Rowena was being rocked back and forth. Having finally awakened by the overwhelming smell of rotting fish, unwashed flesh, and feces, she found herself chained around her ankles and wrists in the bowels of a ship. The confinement she was shut in was like any ordinary prison cell, and she was not alone. There were other woman like herself chained to the walls like cattle, many crying out and shrieking hysterically, while others lay on the filthy hay matted floor.

Many were sickly and as the days' past by slowly, Rowena watched on in silence as many were taken and no doubt tossed overboard. Rowena did not speak with the fifteen other females. Rather she tried to get some rest. The rocking of the ship combined with the smell was making her nauseous, and on more than one occasion she was vomiting. At one point she truly thought she was going to die, especially on the hottest days'.

There would be a few men who would come down and, as they called it, 'feed and water' them, Rowena was barely able to raise her head, which was why she slept right beside the bars.

She would listen to the men's chatter whenever they passed through, able to figure out the time and day. So, it had been a solid month now, and there were only eight women including herself left.

"Two more weeks until we reach the American port." Rowena had heard one of the 'feeders' say before departing.

Rowena managed to swallow the porridge she was given, but upon a wave slamming against the ship, she lurched forward and puked everything back up. This was it. She truly believed it now. She'd die here with all her goals unaccomplished. Her vengeance against Olivette would end here; gaining her violet powers back and started her very own coven, dashed.

Taking in a ragged breath, Rowena's lids fluttered at the smell of stew boiling. The tantalizing smell of fresh meat and vegetables kissing her senses, making her mouth water, spurring her to rise up to her feet, but it was not the cell nor the inside of the ship she saw. No, she was home…

Her family cottage. She pushed open the door and stood right in the doorway, looking in to see her older sister, younger brother, Father, Granny, Oskar, and Fergus all seated at the table with smiles on their faces'. Wait, where was her mother?

"Rowena."

There she was. Those luscious, red curls just like her own shining like a great fire; green eyes rested upon her with nothing but pride, and in her arms was the baby. Rowena's daughter.

"Mother…" Rowena reached out to touch her, but her hand went right through her, and when she looked back to the table, she witnessed one by one as they started to disappear. "This is a dream, isn't it? A silly figment of my imagination."

The baby had now disappeared, too, and slowly Valerie was starting to fade away.

"It's not silly to dream of being with the one's you truly love, my girl."

"I can never be with any of you again. Death is final, Mother. You're gone, and I can't bring you back. Never again to see you. To know the warmth of your embrace. To hear your voice…" Rowena's voice shook as she tried to keep herself in check; the tears swelling in her eyes, she reached out to grasp at her mother again, but alas her hand slipped through her mother's body just as before.

Valerie tried to smile. Her eyes shining with her own despair; yet she kept her head high, holding Rowena's gaze with a renewed strength.

"If that were all true, Rowena, then why is it you can still see me? In your darkest moments, you've always been able to hear and see me. Deep down, my little one, you've never given up hope that I had ever truly left you, and I haven't. Even your boys', Oskar and Fergus who are still very much alive, remain with you. And it's true we may never see one another again in this life, but take comfort in the warmth of having known what the love of a mother and father felt like. To feel love in general— when so many do not. You've been loved, Rowena, and keep that with you always… Now, get up!"

Rowena felt hands latched firmly around both her arms. She was being dragged out of her cell! Her eyes remained locked to the floor beneath her, which quickly shifted from the boards of the ship to dirt. A fresh wind was now blowing in her face; bringing with it a cool breeze that shot straight into her lungs. For the first time, Rowena could feel her strength returning. Nature acting as the fuel to her body, allowing her magic that she had truly believed was forever lost to her resurfaced.

Of course, it was not her violet powers, but she would not complain at the moment. Still, she had chains firmly placed around her ankles and wrists, blocking her from using any kind of magic.

"Move filth!" Rowena had been kicked by an unknown individual, causing her to stumble forward. The flies buzzing around her head, as she and the other females were led single file away from the port, and up a great hill. She had no idea where they were being led off to. The landscape would not reveal any answers, for it was deserted of any kind of civilization. Just the single dirt road they followed, and the men that were leading them would say nothing to them. All they did was sit imposingly on the backs of their horses; carrying nasty whips in hand, and given an opportunity would snap them at any woman that was lagging too far behind, or for just their general amusement.

They would also continuously jeer at them. Rowena keeping her attention straight on the road ahead, she too would receive occasional whips on the back. The pain was unbelievable, though she had experienced plenty of hits before, nothing could compare to a severe lashing. The sting lingered far longer than a simple punch to the face, digging deeper and deeper into the fragile flesh; opening and exposing to allow infection to spread.

"No! Please!" Rowena cringed at the sound of the whip cracking out; followed by the woman's shrill cry. Rowena tried not to stare at the woman's back, which was covered with blood and turning purple from the constant attacks. The men not caring, just laughed; retracting the whip, which caused some of the blood to fly off and hit Rowena directly on the face.

Oh, how she wanted this death march to just end, but that in itself was something she found herself unsure if she really wanted; where exactly was the end?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. So, where is Rowena and the other women headed?**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

Stop and go. Stop and go. It had been at least three days' and still they marched on and on without end. Stopping to rest and replenish themselves, which was not very much for the women, they continued to walk. Up and over hills; through heavily forested lands, and then open fields, Rowena was on the verge of collapsing. Her feet had plenty of soars and blisters on them, and the sun beating down on her was making her dizzy. Regardless, she was determined not to appear weak in the eyes of the men. These bastards who really thought they were greater than anyone and thing.

Oddly enough when they past through a few villages, they would not drop anyone off, but instead they would pick up more people. Women to be exact. Young and old, they would be chained to the rest of the line. After the third village they stopped at, Rowena's attention was nabbed by a red haired girl. She knew her face, though it was covered with dirt and blood, Rowena recognized those blue eyes, those sapphire eyes!

"Stay in line!"

Rowena growled when the whip lashed out and hit her in the leg, but she continued to stare back at the redhead: Ada. How? Where? Why?

The whip cracked out again, and then came the men shouting orders for them to get moving. Rowena's head was continually filling with questions, but there was one above all others that trumped them, what happened to Oskar?

Rowena knew she would not be able to speak with Ada until they had stopped to rest. Hours went by in the sweltering heat, the only relief announcing the heat wave was coming to an end, when the cool night air blew directly in the companies faces. The sky above turning to a deep scarlet color until finally giving way to inky black.

Their captors separating them into smaller groups, one man per group, Rowena was lucky enough to be settled into the group with Ada. The girl was curled up and had her back to everyone. Rowena scooting closer to her, reached out and rested her hand upon Ada's shoulder.

Ada raised her head, glancing up at whomever was trying to get her attention. At first there was no indication of recognition on her face nor in her eyes. She didn't even appear to see Rowena kneeling beside her. Thanks to the firelight, Rowena could see just how bad Ada's facial injuries were. She had a long gash going down her left eye, which Rowena guest rendered her blind. Her nose was also crooked, and she had a severe laceration stretching from her temple all the way down to her chin.

Rowena's first reaction was not pity, but satisfaction. The girl got what she deserved. After all, it was her fault she had been forced to flee. To have to abandon Oskar. If only the little wench hadn't told them she was a witch, she wouldn't be in the fix she was in now.

Rowena was starting to back away from the opposite redhead, but Ada reached a hand out to her, releasing a harsh cough as she tried to speak. Her sapphire eye welling with tears. It would appear she finally realized who Rowena was.

"R-Rowena…" She paused briefly, lowering her gaze in shame.

"Ada. Yes it's me, Rowena. How did you come to be here, my sweet?" Rowena cooed, comforting the girl by running her fingers through her hair.

Ada shook her head, sniffling as the guilt squeezed at her heart.

"That bastard. The tax man took everything from me. They couldn't find you in the house, they believed I was lying. Just a ruse to buy myself time in order not to pay my taxes. Well, the tax man would not fall for that, he had said. So, they took me into town and placed me in jail."

"And?"

"Peter. Peter broke me out. You were wrong about him, Rowena. He tried to save me, but they winded up killing him for his treason. I had managed to get back to the house, and told Oskar to run, and he did. He went through his secret passage, and I was taken by those Men of Letters. Many in the village claiming me to be a witch, because of my herbal remedies, and now here I am. I guess I should consider myself lucky, though."

"Why is that?" Rowena arched a brow, thinking it ridiculous the girl thought this situation would be considered, 'lucky'.

"Because they could have either burned me or hung me, but a new phenomena is beginning to go around now. You see, the hierarchies see the waste of just killing witches'. They believe by selling them like livestock at the market will make them riches. A better profit, for many will pay to get rid of the witch, while other's will pay to have them for whatever reason they want."

"Where in the hell did you hear this?" Rowena was shaken by the reality of it. How much sense it made to why they had not be killed.

"From out the mouth of the hunter's themselves. They even had a parchment to go along with it." Ada winced, lowering her head back down to the ground.

"Ada," Rowena scooted closer, placing a hand upon the girl's bony shoulder.

Ada then laughed, though it changed to a haggard cough.

"I know what you're going to ask, but I'm afraid I don't know where Oskar is. I don't even know if he is alive." Rowena looked away for a moment, turning her attention back to Ada whose countenance was filled with intense hatred. "I blame you for all of this. I've hated you, and I promised myself if I were to ever see you again, I'd kill you. Now, here we are together again, and I-I just can't find the strength to do you in. Perhaps it's because I'm not the one whose hands are destined to be stained with your blood. I hate you with every fiber of my being, Rowena Macleod. I will always despise you, but apart of me does love you. You saved my brother. You healed him when I could not. You made him so happy. Something I was never able to achieve, and I know, Rowena, that Oskar would want me to help you now. So, for Oskar, I will save you from this. You will live on and find my baby brother…"

Rowena hadn't a clue as to what Ada was talking back. The ferocity in her eyes now was so intense, it made Rowena shiver and cringe at the sight. Yet, there was also a feeling of immense pride Rowena felt. Oh, yes. Macleod could not stop her lips from cracking into a faint smile. Ada would have made a fine witch. A powerful one. Of course, not as great as she, but more powerful than any other, and to hear the child say she loved her…

Why, though? Rowena questioned. Why was the girl giving up so easily? What had triggered it?

"Ada," she uttered the girl's name in a whisper, but Ada either ignored her, or simply didn't hear. She watched the young girl close her eyes, heavy breaths escaping as she fell further into sleep. It was to be a cool night, and with the child's injuries, the possibility of her surviving was slim to none.

Rowena could do nothing for her except curl up next to her, wrapping her arms around her in order to help shield her from the cold…

{…}

"Get up!"

Rowena was kicked once, twice and a third time to her lower back. Immediately she sat straight up, dragged back over to the road and chained to the line yet again. At first she was too dazed to know what time it was, and where exactly they were going. They had not been fed breakfast nor been allowed to relieve themselves. That; however, did not matter to Rowena once she collected her senses.

Ada! She turned and to her great relief the child was right behind her. She was alive, but barely. In broad daylight, Ada's wounds seemed to be even graver. Rowena could hear her breathing. See how bad her injury to her eye really was. There were also flies that had begun to buzz around the infected parts of her face. What frightened her even more was the fact Ada did not even seem to be responsive. Even as Rowena said her name, Ada's face was drooped downwards, her one good eye half closed; her mouth gaping open, and her entire body was leaned precariously to the side. There was no question she would collapse any second.

As the minutes changed to hours of walking, the men finally handed out a few morsels of bread, but would not allow them to stop. Many of the women merely relieved themselves as they walked. Much like a pack of beasts, as one of the men so eloquently put it.

The day was not so hot, but very humid. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, as they climbed what felt like a never-ending hill, and once they climbed over one another would take its place.

Rowena was not so bad off, but every time she glanced back at Ada, the girl would be whipped or shouted at by the men to move faster. Ada; however, did react to anything. She was a zombie.

Finally, as they climbed up a tenth hill Ada's legs gave out. The girl collapsed face first into the dirt, forcing the party to stop.

"Ada." Rowena attempted to kneel down, only to be whipped right in the back. Gritting her teeth, Rowena kept her posture straight, but turned her body sideways in order to be able to see what the men would do with the girl.

"She's going, Boss. I say we take her out into the woods and leave her. She'll make a good meal for some creature out there."

"No!" Rowena snarled. "How dare you! How c—"

"Shut up!" A dark haired man began to whip her. His attacks growing more and more violent, as he tried to get Rowena to fall to her knees, but the redhead stood firm. "Bitch! You keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"That's enough, Wilson!"

Rowena was panting heavily, wincing as she tried to move, only to drop down on one knee. She felt the sting of what the whip had done to her back, the blood trickling from the open wounds.

"I've got a better idea. You men go on ahead, we're near the village anyways. Wilson and Adams will take this one into the woods, and also this witch. Since she obviously knows this young one here. Might as well allow her a proper farewell."

Rowena wasn't sure if the man who spoke was being sincere or just cynical, but before Rowena knew it she was free from the line, the only thing keeping her linked to the men was the witch catcher they situated, like a dog collar around her neck.

The two men remained on foot, a red haired man named, Samson, picked Ada up over his shoulder; carrying her away from the line, which was now moving again, and Rowena who was being pulled along by Wilson. The strap firmly in hand, Rowena stumbled and winced as the sharp points stabbed into her.

"God, she stinks of death," Samson said.

"I thought they all smelled like that," Wilson said nastily. "I'm impressed you'd carry her like that. You're going to have bath in oil to ensure the lice and fleas are removed, along with that smell."

Rowena went to snap at the men; however, Wilson tugged on the leash, cutting off not only her words, but her breath.

"She's practically dead anyways. We'll just drop her off here and that will be—"

Samson then let out a blood curdling scream, causing both Rowena and Wilson to come to a dead halt, witnessing Ada suddenly come alive; sinking her teeth straight into the man's neck.

"Holy shit!"

Wilson instantly dropped the leash and high tailed it back down the trail. Rowena watched on as Samson collapsed to the ground, blood squirting from out the wound Ada had created, Samson dropped Ada to the ground.

"Ada?" Rowena slowly approached the girl, stiffening for a moment as she heard the man gurgling his last breath, his hand rested against the wound in a futile attempt to stem the flow of blood, and his brown eyes wide with terror; staring straight up at the blue sky until the light finally left him.

"R-Rowena…"

Rowena approached her and immediately dropped down to her knees, wiping away the blood from Ada's mouth.

"Don't talk, my girl. You just look at me now." Rowena's tone was light, stroking Ada's hair in hopes the gesture was enough of a comfort.

"R-Rowena." She said again, and with the last of her strength, Ada removed the witch catcher. She did not say anymore, only stared into Rowena's eyes.

Rowena didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. All she did was remain where she was and stay with her until the end. Ada had kept her promise. Just as she said. She had helped her to escape. Rowena after what felt like centuries was free once again, and it was thanks to this child.

"Thank you, Ada." Leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, Rowena then rose to her feet, stepping back a few feet before whispering the word. "Ignis…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. That was a difficult last chapter, but Ada redeemed herself, I think. Now, we are coming to the end of Rowena's backstory.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

230 years later: 1990, America

Rowena had finally perfected her very own spell: the attack dog spell. It took plenty of human and demon guinea pigs to perfect it, but finally she was successful. It was indeed her most powerful spell in her arsenal.

Of course all of these experiments had not gone unnoticed. Though there were no longer Men of Letters on horseback galloping after her nor were there many hunters' left, just like the witch communities, there were still a few keeping the tradition going, and one hunter in particular was an Arthur Ketch.

Rowena knew the man was around; stalking her every move. He was like a pestering mosquito. Just when she thought she had finally gotten rid of the bastard, he'd show his face where she was. A bar. Even in the same hotel as herself.

Rowena promised herself if she saw him again, she'd use her attack dog spell on him. At first she had tried a dozen hex bags, but the man managed to slip away before they could take affect. She was not disheartened, though. Eventually she'd get him, and she truly believed tonight would be the night…

Rowena was casually headed for the theatre. Her date, a wealthy middle-aged man by the name of Christian Ale, was waiting for her. Like many of the men she saw, he was not the brightest bulb, but still. He had a steady flow of income, and above all things, Rowena would outlive him, especially when Christian would find himself meeting his unexpected end.

Though Rowena couldn't help but have her fun with him. He was quite the gentleman, and so very handsome. His dark hair was so smooth, curling right underneath his ears; the way his blue eyes twinkled when he looked at her, and a smile that always made Rowena's heart melt.

Then there was his performance. He had more stamina than any man Rowena had ever been with. This would be the sixth night. Yes, and just the sight of him sent a ripple effect of pleasure throughout her entire body. God, she did love a man in a suit.

"Rowena." He spoke with a slight Irish accent, and there it was. That smile; the twinkle in his eyes. Offering his arm out to her, Rowena instantly took it, allowing him to lead her into the theater.

Christian was allowed his very own personal spot where no one else was allowed access, the two sat and watched on in similar boredom as the play went on and on. It was then did Rowena set her sights on him. Unzipping his pants, Christian released a heavy moan, leaning his head back against the cushiony seat as Rowena got to work.

"That's it, Rowena." Having closed his eyes, he then reopened them as he felt her stop, looking back up with a half confused look, he then chuckled; groaning in pleasure as she straddled him. His warm sex slipping into her, he pulled her closer, his thrusts becoming increasingly urgent.

Rowena releasing low moans, running her fingers through his already sweat soaked hair, she captured his lips in a firm kiss, pulling back suddenly and sharply as he rose out of the chair, and then lowered them both to the floor.

{…}

"Thank you, Christian. Perhaps we could do this again next week?"

"Of course, Rowena, but are you sure I can't give you a ride back to your hotel?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Very well. Goodnight." He kissed her cheek before entering into his vehicle.

Rowena smiled, watching Christian speeding down the street and disappear around the corner. Nearly gagging on the exhaust released from the gas tank, Rowena swiftly spun around on her feet and briskly walked down the sidewalk.

The night was cool, and there were very few people out. Just the way Rowena liked it. Nights' just as this were the times she'd come out and practice her spells. Tonight seemed to be ever more promising. Like a tigress, Rowena stalked one sidewalk and then trotted over to the opposite side.

There was a young woman seated at a bus bench all by her lonesome. Perfect. A cruel smile creeped across her lips at her next victim. Taking in a deep breath, the incantation just on the tip of her tongue, she then stiffened at the sound of heavy footsteps headed in her direction. Turning to observe a younger man walking with a purpose past her, giving her a courtesy nod as he passed, Rowena released a great breath; once again putting her sights on the girl.

"Now then… impendus vest—" Rowena gasped, her eyes widening at the feel of the object penetrate her flesh. She lowered her gaze down, pulling out what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart. She was already tipsy. Her senses growing groggy and blurry. "What… the…" She hit the sidewalk hard, barely hearing the individual's footsteps approach her and finally stop. His shiny black shoes only centimeters away from her face.

"Rowena Macleod. I've finally captured you."

{…}

The sudden shock of cold water hitting her face jolted the redhead awake. She attempted to rise, only to find she had been chained to a thick, oak tree.

"That's pointless."

"I see. Magical barrier chains. You're a hunter, then."

"Yes, indeed, and you're the infamous Rowena."

"How lovely, you've heard of me, though I'm sorry to say I don't recognize you." Rowena eyed over her captor, though that was pointless, for his face was shrouded by the darkness. "You know I must admit a man in a suit is one of my guilty pleasures. Tell me, sir, is there any particular reason you've taken me in this fashion?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a witch. I'm a hunter. I have no vendetta against you besides the obvious equation, which sadly equals only one thing."

"Ooh, you are so charming." Rowena giggled, narrowing her eyes slightly as the man approached her, drawing out a dagger from the inside of his sleeve. "Ahh, I see this is going to be how it ends, eh? Though I feel that a man such as yourself would like his prey to put up more of a fight. Perhaps even give them a fighting chance rather than cut them down in such a barbaric fashion. We are in the twentieth century now. Surely you hunters have developed some kind of code of ethics over the centuries… Arthur Ketch."

The man's expression didn't shift from its neutral iciness, for his next action stunned Rowena.

"I, in fact, do give my prey options, though the majority of them do not talk so much nor are they human." Arthur then revealed from his right pocket a key. "Now I will give you a choice, Rowena Macleod. I will set you free if you do one thing for me."

"Very well, handsome, what is it you want?" She purred, eyeing him up and down with a growing smirk.

"Give me your resurrection spell, and I will leave you alone forever. I will even spread the word around to the remaining hunters' that I have slain you; therefore, no one else will come after you. Or I can slay you here and end your existence forever. I know for one that you'll just return, but take a close look at the dagger. I assure you, Rowena, this blade will put you down permanently."

"Wait is that…" Rowena swallowed thickly, unable to hide her alarm. Yes, it was the witch killing blade, and if that pierced her heart, she would be dead forever…

"I take it from your scowl that you will take the other option. Good."

"Yes, yes, all right…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks again for tuning in. We have now come to the end of the story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Epilogue:**

America: Tulsa, OK

It had been many years since her encounter with the hunter. Oh, she could have killed him the moment he had removed the chains, but there was something about him. Something different about him. That icy confidence in him. She knew Arthur had been more than aware she could have turned on him, but yet he gave no indication that he was going to attack her. He just knew she wouldn't try anything. Hmph, either he was brimming with arrogance or ignorance, Rowena decided it was neither, and if they had met under different circumstances, well, let's just say she would have liked to have gotten to know him a lot more.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, please open the door!"

Rowena released a heavy sigh, slamming the book she had been reading closed. It would appear the hotel manager was too much of a chicken to ask her to leave, so he sent two underlings to do his dirty work. Poor fools.

"Ignis." She whispered, the already blazing fire burning brighter in the hearth, as she rose out of her chair and walked over to the door. "Hello boys, how can I help?" She inquired, flashing them both a charming smile.

"Please, ma'am, we don't want any trouble. Just leave quietly and we won't have to call the authorities."

"'Trouble'? Oh, my dears, if you didn't want any trouble then you shouldn't have come up and disturbed me…" Backing away from the door, the two men followed her inside, both preparing themselves to have to drag her out.

"Ma'a—" Both men were then airborne, slamming up to the ceiling, both releasing cries of pain in the next moment, to be stifled when dozens of large nails stapled them in place. Rowena smiling up at her handiwork, cleared her throat, taking her seat once again, and proceeding to pour herself a glass of gin.

"Now, where was I?" Picking up her book, she continued to read the final chapter of, Anne Rice's, _The Witching Hour._


End file.
